Let Me Help You
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Hermione has been watching Draco a lot lately because of her crush on him, but also because of how on edge he is acting. Draco denies it when confronted, but Hermione knows something is bothering Draco and she is determined to help him with it. Will Draco open up to Hermione and allow her to help him? Set during HBP.
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 1

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for joining us this morning," Professor McGonagall said, her voice breaking through the silence of the classroom.

Hermione Granger looked up from her Transfiguration work to see Draco Malfoy walk into the classroom, noticing the slight bags underneath his eyes. She had been watching Malfoy for a few weeks now ever since Harry thought it would be a wise idea to stalk the blond wizard. He was positive he was up to something and wanted to figure out what. As for Hermione, she noticed that Malfoy seemed a bit tense and on edge; she wondered what was wrong.

She watched him sit down next to Goyle and open his Transfiguration book, however he wasn't really reading it. It seemed more like he was just staring at the pages while lost in thought. Usually Hermione wouldn't care much about whatever the Malfoy heir was doing, but now she found herself noticing him more than she ever had. At first she didn't know why but she later realized it was because she had a developed a crush on Malfoy. It had shocked her when she realized it but she couldn't help how she felt. Despite how he acted, his rude comments towards her and everyone else, and his superiority complex, he was actually very smart and very handsome. He had really grown into his looks and was deemed the Prince of Slytherin House.

Hermione wanted to tell her friends about her crush on Malfoy, but Ron would blow his lid and Harry would probably look at her like she was crazy, especially since he was already suspicious of him as it was. Therefore she just decided to keep that bit of information to herself.

But despite that, Hermione knew that Harry was right about Malfoy being up to some funny business. Unbeknownst to Harry and Ron though, she was planning on confronting him about what was obviously bothering him and creating a lack of sleep for him. She hoped to grab her opportunity when class ended.

It wasn't long before class ended and everyone quickly filed out of the classroom. Malfoy remained in his seat letting Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini go ahead of him. Hermione purposely packed her notes away slowly, telling Ron and Harry that she would meet with them in a bit. Pretty soon it was just those two left in the classroom as McGonagall had left her classroom as well. Malfoy stood from his seat and walked towards the exit when Hermione rushed after him, calling out, "Malfoy!"

Malfoy turned around and gave Hermione a confused look before scowling at her, asking, "What is it that you want, Granger? Here to bow down and kiss my feet?"

"No, not that I would ever do that," Hermione said, glaring at the blond. Shaking her head she said, "I just want to know what is going on with you and that you are alright."

Malfoy seemed to be taken aback by the Gryffindor's words, her concern shaking him a little. To cover it up (though Hermione already saw his surprised expression) he glowered at her and said, "As if I would accept any sort of help from a Mudblood. And what is going on with me is none of your business."

Hermione's heart clenched at hearing him call her a Mudblood once again, but it hurt even more to know that the blond wizard didn't want to be bothered with whatever was truly bothering him. And as the Slytherin quickly walked away, Hermione vowed that whatever was going on with Malfoy, she was going to find out and help him through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 2

Draco stared down at his plate of food that night during dinner. He wasn't really hungry; he actually hadn't really had much of an appetite as of late. Ever since he had been forced to take the Dark Mark and try and help the Death Eaters infiltrate Hogwarts, he hadn't been able to concentrate on much else. Not to mention he was also given the task of killing Dumbledore. It wasn't that he wanted to, because he didn't, but the Dark Lord expected him to succeed where his father failed and he was threatening to kill his mother if he didn't.

He had thought he had been careful but apparently not. Of the one person who could have noticed he was a little off, it was Granger. He knew Potter was following him around and snooping (as usual), but he hadn't expected Granger to notice that something was bothering him. In fact, it unnerved him and he didn't like it.

Granger, despite being a Muggleborn and a Gryffindor, was exceptionally intelligent and Draco could admire that about her. Truthfully she wasn't really a bother to him. It was whenever she was with Boy Wonder and Weasel did she become a nuisance. Those two honestly were a bad influence on the poor girl. Draco also wanted to keep his distance from her, especially now. But she's noticed him and even approached him about what was bothering him. He had immediately brushed her off with an insult, but knowing Granger she wouldn't let up until she knew exactly what was going on with him. As his Uncle Severus has said numerous times, Granger was an insufferable know-it-all.

Feeling someone staring at him Draco looked up from his plate and looked across the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table. There his grey eyes locked with the brown ones of the brunette witch that had just invaded his thoughts. The blond couldn't help but stiffen when he locked eyes with her, though. It wasn't because she was staring at him so intently. No, it was because of the emotion whirling in her eyes _while_ staring at him. She seemed to be staring at him with something akin to affection in her eyes. The surprise he felt caused him to stare back at her in shock before he scowled at her.

This girl was beginning to get on Draco's nerves and it had only been one day. First she's being nosy and wanting to be in his business, now she's looking at him all lovesick. Pushing his plate away Draco abruptly stood from the table and headed towards the exit of the Great Hall, ignoring the call from Zabini.

As soon as Draco turned the corner and was away from the Great Hall he broke off into a run up the stairs toward the Astronomy Tower. The blond wizard didn't stop running until he reached the stairs of the tower, stopping to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. Once he did he climbed the stairs to the tower and let out a sigh when he felt the fresh air hit his face.

Walking over to the railing he leaned against it and looked out over the grounds. Oh, how he wished his life was simple and that he didn't have to pick up the pieces to his father's failure. All Draco wanted was to finish school and become a Potions Master, just like Severus. But instead he is being forced to do something that he doesn't want to do with the threat of the death of his mother. Draco was just so on edge and stressed that he didn't know what to do. Severus had told him he would help him but he didn't want to be seen as weak. He _had_ to complete his mission, no matter what. But he didn't know if his heart could take it.

Tears of stress and frustration fell from grey eyes as Draco began to sob freely. He always came to the Astronomy Tower to be alone and shed the tears that no one ever saw before putting on the mask that everyone familiarized as 'the real Draco'. However in the midst of his tears he heard someone step up behind him.

Quickly turning around he was surprised to see none other than Granger standing behind him. She was looking at him with a concerned look on her face, causing Draco to quickly wipe his tears away.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" Draco asked, sniffling a little.

Granger didn't answer at first, but then she said, "I just wanted to see if you were alright, Malfoy."

Draco scoffed and retorted, "Well I'm fine, just peachy."

"Malfoy, I know you are upset about something."

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are you crying then?"

"I'm not crying! And go away, you filthy Mudblood!"

"Stop calling me that! And yes, you are! You should be relieved it was me that found you this way and not Harry or Ron; they would never let you live this down if they found you crying like this."

Draco knew she was right. Out of the three of them, Granger was the safest as far as finding him a sobbing mess. Looking away from the brunette he looked back out over the grounds again. It was silent for a moment, but Draco jumped in surprise when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Turning back to Granger he saw her looking at him with a soft expression on her face before she softly said, "Please tell me what is bothering you. Why are you crying?"

He wasn't going to answer at first, but when he thought about the reason he had been crying in the first place, more tears began to fall from his eyes once again. In a broken voice Draco said, "It is all starting to become too much for me to handle. I can't keep doing this on my own, but I have no choice."

"Can't do what? What is it that has you stressed out?" Granger asked.

Shaking his head Draco replied, "I can't tell you. No one is supposed to know about this, especially not you, Weasley, or Potter."

Granger looked up at Draco in confusion for a moment before saying, "Tell me, Malfoy. I promise not to tell Harry or Ron."

"No, I can't. If I told you, you would tell them anyway. Hell, you would probably take this piece of information to Dumbledore."

"I won't, you can trust me. I just want to help you, Draco."

Draco was stunned that Granger had called him by his first name. Had she ever done that before? He couldn't recall a time if she ever had, so this was new. And if he was honest with himself, he liked the way his name rolled off of her tongue. Shaking his head of these thoughts he said, "I'm sorry, but you can't help me; no one can. I have to do this on my own."

Draco tried to walk around the girl but he was stopped when she sidestepped him and placed her hands on his chest. Looking down into her brown eyes he was surprised to see the amount of affection residing in them that she seemed to be harboring just for him. Granger looked over his handsome face for a moment before saying, "You say that no one can help you with whatever is going on, but I don't believe that. I can help you if you'll let me. Let me help you with your problem, Draco."

It was easy to see how sincere Granger was being, but Draco just couldn't tell her. Shaking his head once more he gently pushed her away before saying, "I'm sorry, but I just can't, Hermione."

And as he left the Astronomy Tower and headed down the stairs, he heard Granger say, "He called me 'Hermione'."


	3. Chapter 3

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed since Hermione had found the Malfoy heir crying and during those two weeks she had pondered nonstop about what was bad enough to make him break down the way he did. Was it a family matter, like a death in the family? That was a possibility, but it had to be someone close to Draco, like his mother. Was it pressure from his father? Lucius was rather overbearing, even from Azkaban. Could it possibly be…You-Know-Who?

Now that she thought about it, it wouldn't be too farfetched for Draco's problems, whatever they may be, to be something related to the evil wizard. And if that was the case, then that could mean he was being forced to do something bad. And then that would mean that Draco's snooping around made Harry right about being suspicious. But still, Hermione wanted to help the blond in any way she could.

Currently it was free period and Ron was off somewhere with Lavender Brown, leaving Harry and Hermione to their own devices. Harry however had been called up to Dumbledore's office, so Hermione was by herself. She decided to catch up on some reading down by the Great Lake, so she grabbed her book _Ancient Runes for the Advanced_ and left Gryffindor Tower. However as soon as she stepped out of the portrait of the Fat Lady, she saw a shock of blond hair and a Slytherin House tie. What was Draco doing on the seventh floor?

Deciding to follow him Hermione quietly walked after the boy, wondering where he was going. Pretty soon Draco stopped in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and looked at the wall where the entrance to the Room of Requirement would be. It wasn't long before the door appeared in the wall and Draco went to enter. Hermione wondered what could possibly be in the room that her crush could want or need. Whatever it was, she was going to find out. As soon as the blond entered, she rushed behind him into the door just before it disappeared.

Hermione looked around the Room of Requirement, surprised to find it so cluttered. Absentmindedly she thought that maybe the professors thought to use it as a storage room for the many ancient things that they didn't want to throw out of Hogwarts. She walked slowly, quietly through the room, avoiding accidentally hitting any objects while keeping a lookout for Draco.

A cough towards her right drew her attention and she headed in that direction, hiding behind a stack of chairs when she finally saw the blond wizard. He was standing in front of some sort of large black cabinet, staring at it before opening the door. He reached into his robes a pulled out an apple and staring at it, seeming to be contemplating something.

The brunette leaned forward to get a better look at the cabinet, not realizing her shoulder pushed against one of the chairs in the stack. Said chair toppled over, along with others until Hermione was no longer hidden and in plain view of Draco. She looked up into shocked grey eyes before nervously saying, "Um, h-hi there, Draco."

Draco's shocked expression turned into one of anger before he shouted, "What are you doing here? And why are you spying on me?"

"Draco, it's not like that. I just wanted to know what you were doing."

"So you can go run and tell the old man or Potter, no doubt!"

"No! Draco, whatever it is that you're doing, I promise not to tell anyone. I just want to know what is going on."

"Why? So you can help me? I already told you, no one can help me."

Hermione huffed and walked over to her crush, closing the cabinet door before looking him square in his face and asking, "Then what were you about to do with that apple and this cabinet?"

Draco quickly put the apple behind his back before answering, "Nothing."

Brown eyes rolled in annoyance as Hermione said, "Liar, you were about to do something. And you might as well tell me the truth, Draco Malfoy. It is free period and no one knows we are in the Room of Requirement. I don't know what your friends are doing, but mine are off doing their own thing, so there is no one to interrupt or see us talking to each other. Now tell me what it is that you're doing and what is the matter."

Draco looked a bit put out for a moment before sighing in defeat. He picked up one of the chairs that Hermione had knocked down and sat it upright, slumping down in it while rolling the apple in his hand. Hermione decided to do the same and sat down in one of the many chairs across from her crush, a mix of excitement and worry building in her for finally being able to hear what the young Malfoy has been holding in.

Taking a deep breath Draco said, "This is a Vanishing Cabinet. It allows entrance from one place to another simply by stepping into it. Where ever the pair to it is is where you will appear."

"Fascinating. Does it still work?" Hermione asked as she gazed at the big object.

"No, I'm supposed to be mending it so it will," Draco answered.

Hermione heard a slight tremor in his deep voice, one that would go unnoticed by others. She looked at him in question and noticed that his hands were shaking, most likely in anxiety. She then realized that Draco was mending it for a purpose that was making him nervous. Reaching over and gently taking his hand in her smaller one, she softly asked, "Why are you mending this Vanishing Cabinet, Draco?"

Draco looked down at their joined hands before looking up into sincere brown eyes. For some reason Draco felt that it was okay to tell Hermione the truth and he somehow believed her words that she wouldn't tell anyone. But just to make sure he made her promise not to mention anything that happened beyond the room they were currently sitting in at that moment. When the witch agreed, the wizard answered, "Because I'm supposed to help some Death Eaters infiltrate Hogwarts and wreak havoc while I…while I kill Dumbledore."

A gasp slipped past Hermione's lips before she asked, "Why?"

The blond hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and sliding his sleeve up his arm. He then held it out, presenting his forearm to Hermione. Hermione let out another gasp at what she saw. There, marring Draco's skin, was the Dark Mark.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is rather short. I will try to lengthen the next one. Also, thanks to all that are following this new Draco and Hermione story of mine. I hope you all continue to follow and enjoy it as it goes on. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	4. Chapter 4

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

 **Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone who is following along this new Draco and Hermione story! I hope you continue to enjoy it as it goes on. I don't know if it will be as long as the last one or longer, so we'll just see how it goes. Again, thanks so much and let's jump into this new chapter. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**

Let Me Help You

Chapter 4

Hermione stared down at Draco's forearm in shock and horror, not being able to believe what she was seeing. However the proof was right in front of her and Ron's spouting about the youngest Malfoy being a Death Eater had come to fruition. But even so something didn't seem right, like how Draco seemed to be scared out of his wits. A Death Eater wouldn't be scared about what they were doing, yet Draco was. Cautiously reaching out Hermione took Draco's arm in her hands and she caressed the Dark Mark, feeling Draco tense beneath her touch.

"Draco," Hermione started softly. "Were you forced to become a Death Eater?"

Draco didn't answer right off, letting Hermione know he was getting his thoughts together. However, she was surprised when she heard the choked sob that came from the blond boy. Looking up in alarm, the brunette was shocked to see Draco sobbing into his free hand, his pale face taking on a pink hue as his face (from what she could see past his hand) was contorted in pain.

Not being able to stand seeing her crush so defeated Hermione stood from her chair and stepped over to Draco, bending down and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. She cradled Draco's head to her chest as he wrapped his own arms around her midsection, his hands gripping her shirt in desperation as he released his pent up pain and emotions.

It was silent in the Room of Requirement, the only sounds breaking it were Draco's sobs and Hermione's shushes and words of comforts. Ten minutes later Draco had finished sobbing and was trying to get his emotions back in order, though he didn't let go of Hermione. While he had been crying the Gryffindor has started gently running her fingers through his blond hair in a comforting manner. She had yet to stop and he was okay with that, as the feel of her fingers helped to relax him.

Finally the Slytherin had calmed down and pulled away from the brunette that was holding him, taking her arms and unwrapping them from around him. Looking up into Hermione's brown eyes, Draco whispered, "Thank you."

Hermione smiled softly and replied, "Your welcome."

Taking her wand out Hermione pointed it to the chair she had been sitting in and Transfigured it into a loveseat with comfy red cushions. She sat on it and patted the space next to her, indicating for Draco to take a seat on it as well. Draco sighed and stood from his chair, sitting next to Hermione with just enough space between them so they weren't too close or too far apart.

They sat in silence for a while before Hermione asked, "Are you going to tell me?"

"About why I have the Dark Mark?" Draco asked in response. When Hermione nodded in answer, the blond let out a defeated sigh before saying, "I will, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"You have my word," Hermione said seriously.

Nodding Draco said, "Well, ever since my father failed at retrieving Potter's prophecy at the Ministry, no thanks to you lot, no offense, the Dark Lord has been rather cross with him and our family name. Especially so now that father is in Azkaban. The Dark Lord decided that since his own loyal Death Eater from his Inner Circle couldn't do any job he gave him right, he would have me do something instead and better my father. As you can probably guess I was reluctant to do so, even with father urging me to do so. You have to understand that I don't believe in his cause and those Purebloods' way of thinking, Hermione. And I'm sorry for insulting you and calling you a Mudblood, but I have to keep up appearances and all."

Hermione nodded and said, "It's fine, I get it. But continue on, please."

"Right. Anyway, it was reported that I was less than eager to join the ranks of the Death Eaters, so the Dark Lord told some of them to bring me and mother to him. As soon as we were in audience with him, he used the Cruciatus Curse on me then my mother. He told me that I was weak and a disappointment to my family name. The Dark Lord said he would not put up with anymore insolence from the Malfoy family and told me to take the Dark Mark right then and there. And if I refused he would kill mother right in front of me. I tried to beg for mercy but he wouldn't listen, so I said that I would take the Dark Mark and become a Death Eater."

Draco stopped talking for a moment and swallowed harshly, his grey eyes filled with pain at the memory. Hermione frowned and noticed him rub over his arm, which he covered back up with his sleeve, right over the mark of the Death Eaters. Reaching over she took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze, feeling him return it.

The blond took a deep breath before continuing, "I let the Dark Lord put his mark on me, and then he hugged me, telling me that I made a "wonderful choice". He told me that he would like to meet with mother and me the next evening and he dismissed us. As soon as we were back home I got sick and mother had to take care of me, When I got over my nausea I cried in my mother's lap, something I haven't done since I was eight, and apologized over and over for what happened. She caressed my head and told me that everything was going to be okay and that it wasn't my fault. She let me cry myself to sleep in her lap that night, knowing that I needed all of the comfort I could get in that moment."

"She sounds like a lovely woman when behind closed doors," Hermione said.

"She is, the best in the world, though I may just be biased. Our relationship is closer than most think and every ounce of affection I could get from my parents came from her alone," Draco said with a fond smile on his face.

Hermione smiled at Draco as he smiled at the thought of his mother. It was amazing how she had only been sitting with Draco for about twenty minutes or so and she has seen another side to him that he wouldn't dare show anyone else, or that no one else would try and see. And even better, Draco was still holding onto her hand when he could have let go by now. Hermione felt like she could fly on a hippogriff she was so happy from just holding the boy's hand.

Draco looked over at Hermione and noticed how intently she was looking at him. What caught his attention more was the amount of happiness that shone in her brown eyes. What on earth could make the brunette so happy at the moment? Frowning in confusion Draco asked, "Are you alright, Hermione?"

Hermione blinked before nodding, a slight blush on her face. Draco nodded and continued on with his story.

"The next evening we met the Dark Lord and that was when he gave me the task of murdering Dumbledore and sneaking Death Eaters into Hogwarts. He made it clear that if I failed he would go through with his threat of killing mother, so I agreed. Mother however was concerned about my wellbeing in the whole ordeal, so she approached my godfather and asked him to protect me at all costs. He even made an Unbreakable Vow to follow through with my task if I failed to do so."

"And who is your godfather, if I may ask?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco looked at Hermione for a moment before saying, "The best Potions Master to ever grace Wizarding Britain. He's also the youngest recorded and has been Potions professor for years until recently."

Brown eyes widened in shock as an amused smirk appeared on the blond's face. Hermione gasped before she exclaimed, "Professor Snape! Professor Snape is your godfather?"

"Yes, though I view him more like a father figure than my own father," Draco answered truthfully. "I guess you can say that is also why he favors me and I get out of trouble with him a lot."

"You're right, it's completely unfair," Hermione retorted, causing Draco to burst into laughter. The brunette couldn't help but laugh with him before she said, "But for him to go to such great lengths to protect you is amazing. He must really love you like a son to do so."

Draco nodded with a smile before giving Hermione's hand a squeeze. He leant his face back and let out what sounded like a sigh of relief, as if he had gotten something off of his chest that he wanted to get off for a while. And in truth he had, and despite whom it was he told it to, he was grateful. Hermione had willingly listened to him and hadn't judged him for his decision to become, albeit unwillingly, a Death Eater.

Giving the girl a tight hug Draco softly said, "Thank you for listening. I really appreciate it. And you have no idea how much it means to me that you didn't judge me, Hermione."

Hermione, who had stiffened from the hug at first, relaxed and returned the hug saying, "It's no trouble, Draco. After all I already wanted to know what was going on with you. I'm glad you finally decided to tell me."

Draco nodded as he pulled away before running his hand through his blond hair. Standing up he said, "I guess I should tell Uncle Sev that you know now. He won't tell the Dark Lord that you know, if only to protect me, but he has a right to know that you know."

"'Uncle Sev'?" Hermione said in amusement, a giggle getting past her lips.

"Quiet, Granger. Don't make fun of me for calling him that. I've been calling him that for years in private," Draco said, amusement in his own voice.

The two of them giggled softly before Draco asked, "So what were you doing before you followed me?"

Hermione looked next to her and picked up her book as she said, "I was going to go outside and read by the Great Lake, but you seemed more interesting, especially considering you were near the Gryffindor Common Room entrance."

Draco's cheeks took on a light pink hue before he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. Ignoring the girl's giggle he held out a hand to her for her to take, which she did and he helped her to stand. They both felt a tingle run through their fingers and up their arms from the contact before they let go.

As they walked towards the exit they talked about their studies and Hermione complained about how Harry seemed to suddenly excel in Potions. Draco made a comment saying he must be cheating or getting help from somewhere ('like the teacher's pet he is', he added), prompting Hermione to lightly hit him in his arm, reprimanding him for his comment.

"Besides, Ron would most likely be the one to get help elsewhere rather than Harry in Potions," Hermione commented, making Draco chuckle.

The door to the Room of Requirement appeared before them and they both looked out, making sure no one was around. Seeing no one around they stepped out and headed down the corridor, Draco walking Hermione back to the Fat Lady's portrait. The bell to end free period was about to ring and she wanted to get her books and notes together for her next class.

Reaching the Fat Lady's portrait Draco said, "Thank you for talking with me, Hermione."

"It was my pleasure," Hermione replied with a smile. "Do you think we will be able to again sometime?"

"Of course," the blond replied with a smile. Taking Hermione's hand he lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand before saying, "Until then, Hermione."

Hermione waved after Draco as he walked away, softly saying, "Bye."

As soon as Draco was out of sight and most likely headed down the stairs to the sixth floor, Hermione let out a happy squeal and spun around in a circle, a silly grin on her face. Giggling softly she turned to face the Fat Lady who was looking at her with an expression between confusion and amusement.

"Are you alright, dear?" the Fat Lady asked.

Nodding the Gryffindor answered, "Never better, ma'am. But if you don't mind, don't tell anyone, portrait or person otherwise about that, will you?"

The Fat Lady pinched her thumb and forefinger together before dragging them across her lips. Hermione grinned and nodded before giving the password and gaining entrance to Gryffindor Tower. And as she headed up to the Girl's Dormitory, she couldn't help but think that today marked the beginning of a friendship between her and Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 5

It was midnight and everyone in the Slytherin Boys Dormitory was asleep. That is, everyone but Draco. Draco was awake because, well he was supposed to be heading back up to the Room of Requirement to start mending the Vanishing Cabinet, but he had other things on his mind. The main thing was what he had revealed to Hermione the day before. It wasn't that it bothered him that he told her since he felt like a weight had gotten off of his chest. What bothered him was what would happen if anyone found out that he told her he was a Death Eater or if she decided to tell Potter and Dumbledore. But she had promised she wouldn't and he would have to hold her to her promise.

He had meant to tell Severus about it after dinner, but when he wanted to, the old man called a staff meeting and he hadn't seen his godfather since. Thinking that it was fine to sneak out of the Common Room and to his godfather's private rooms, Draco quietly got out of bed and put his feet into his night slippers. He then grabbed his wand and tucked it into the pocket of his pajama pants and left the Boys Dormitory. He then quietly walked into the Slytherin Common Room and towards the exit, waiting for the stone wall to slide out of the way before he stepped out into the cold corridor of the dungeons. The wall slid back into place concealing the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room and Draco walked out of the dungeons and out into the open area of Hogwarts. He climbed the stairs all the way to the third floor and turned off into the Serpentine Corridor. It wasn't long before he entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and he headed up the stairs leading to the private office, as well as the professor's private quarters. Stopping in front of the wooden door, Draco raised his hand and knocked on it, waiting for Severus to open the door. A moment later the door swung open and Severus was looking at him with a slight frown on his face.

"Draco," Severus said in greeting. "What can I help you with so late at night?"

"I um, I need to tell you something," Draco said, suddenly wondering if it was too late to turn back and go back to the Common Room. Severus regarded him curiously before stepping aside, signaling for his godson to enter his private quarters. Yes, it was too late, and there was no way Severus was going to let him go without knowing what it was that brought Draco to him.

Draco walked past Severus into the man's office and into another door that led to his private quarters and went to sit on the comfy green couch in front of the fireplace that was burning a nice, warm fire. Severus sat in his armchair with black cushions and looked at him, saying, "Now tell me what it is that you needed to tell me. It must be important if it dragged you out of bed after midnight."

The blond boy nodded and took a deep breath before saying, "Granger caught me about to start mending the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement and I told her about me being a Death Eater and what I was doing."

Severus showed no sign that he was shocked by his godson's reveal, nor did he show he was surprised that he told. The dark haired man sat there in silence and stared back at his godson, making Draco uncomfortable and begin to fidget a little. After a while Severus said, "Well this is surprising. I'm not surprised that you told, as I expected you to tell Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, and Mr. Zabini. What I am surprised at is that you told Miss Granger of all people."

"I know, and I was certain that she would run off to tell Potter, Weasley, and Dumbledore, but she didn't. She promised me she wouldn't tell anyone," Draco responded.

"And you believe her?"

"I have to hold her to her promise. I have to trust that she won't do anything to jeopardize what I need to do."

"And do you trust that she won't?"

Draco's silence was enough of an answer for the Potions Master. Severus knew this whole ordeal was stressing Draco to the max and he wanted to help him, even carry out his mission for him just to protect him and Narcissa, but the boy was stubborn and refused. In truth he didn't want Draco to be doing this; the boy was like a son to him and he didn't want him to do anything that would darken his heart. Narcissa had written to him and visited him more times than she ever had concerning Draco. However the last visit he had from Narcissa, she told him that she had developed feelings for him. Needless to say Severus was shocked and he decided to not tell Draco what his mother had told him.

Severus sighed and rubbed his forehead before saying, "Draco, you do know the repercussions that will occur if the Dark Lord finds out that you told someone about your mission, and a friend of his mortal enemy at that, don't you?"

The blond boy nodded and said, "I have thought about it, yes. And that is why I need to practice Occlumency more until I'm just as good as you are. If I can get to the point of hiding my real thoughts and present to the Dark Lord what he wants to see like you do, then I don't have to worry about any consequences and protect Granger at the same time."

Black eyes regarded Draco closely before he nodded and said, "If you are sure. Did you want to have private lessons with me to help you? I will admit, you will be a much better pupil than Potter ever was."

"If it isn't too much trouble, but not tonight. I am emotionally exhausted from earlier and I would just like to sleep."

"Alright then, let me right you a pass just in case you get caught on the way back to the dungeons."

Severus wrote his godson a pass, stating that he was in a private lesson with him, and walked him towards the exit of his private quarters and to the exit of the office. Just as Draco was getting ready to head down the stairs, Severus said, "Have a good night, dragon. I hope you know what it is that you are doing."

Draco nodded and said, "So do I. Good night, Uncle Sev."

As Draco left the Defense classroom and headed back down the stairs, he couldn't help but wonder if Hermione would really stick by her word. He already had so much on his plate and he didn't need to add her betrayl on it as well. If he could find that he could really trust her, maybe he would even consider becoming her friend, even if only it was in private.

* * *

In the Girls Dormitory of the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione laid in bed staring up at her canopy, not being able to fall asleep. Her mind was whirling with everything that Draco had told her. He had told her his secret in confidence and pleaded with her not to tell a soul. She promised him that she wouldn't and she was going to keep that promise. But she also knew that with promising not to tell anyone, she couldn't do anything to get him help from an outside source or stop him from fulfilling his mission for You-Know-Who.

Hermione sighed as she turned over on her side to look out the window. All she wanted was to help him, but she didn't like feeling helpless at the same time. She couldn't just do nothing, but right now it seemed as though her hands were tied. The best thing that Hermione could do at the moment was be there for Draco and support him, even if she didn't agree with what he was doing.

She just couldn't imagine herself going to such great lengths just to protect someone, but she knew that if she was in Draco's position, she would do the same. Whether it was her parents, Ron, Harry, Ginny, even Draco, she would go against her principles just to save them, even if it meant her own life. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of how brave her crush was being, even if he was scared and the situation was weighing him down. Ron called Draco a coward at best, but he was wrong. No coward would do what the blond was doing; no coward would have the strength to look You-Know-Who in the face and agree to serve him just to protect their mother. Hermione admired Draco for that and wondered if anything that she, Ron, and Harry had been through in the six years they had attended Hogwarts could amount to what Draco was doing just this year.

With newfound determination, Hermione decided that starting tomorrow, she was going to be there for Draco every step of the way, no matter what anyone said or thought. Hell, even if someone found out that she was meeting with him, she wouldn't care in the slightest. As long as she could be there for Draco and help him, than anything else trivial didn't matter to her. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hermione smiled and snuggled back down to go to sleep, ready to start her personal mission and continue with it, no matter how long it took.


	6. Chapter 6

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 6

The next morning at during breakfast, Hermione was listening to Harry and Ron talk about the upcoming Quidditch match, as it would be Ron's first time playing as Keeper. Harry was telling their red haired friend that everything would be fine and that he had faith in him, which neither of them were sure Ron would take that confidence or not. Hermione had just taken a bite out of her oatmeal when Ginny plopped down next to her and leant up against her shoulder. Looking over at her she said, "Good morning, Ginny."

"Morning," Ginny said tiredly. The ginger yawned before putting some food on her plate. "Has the mail come by yet?"

"No, not yet. What has you so tired this morning?" Hermione replied before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Ginny sighed and answered, "Dean and I had another fight late last night and I spent the rest of the night crying about it."

Hermione wrapped an arm around her friend and gave her a hug, asking her what it was about though she already had a feeling. Ginny told her that Dean didn't believe she was as into him as she said she was because she was still pining after Harry, just like every other girl in Hogwarts. Hermione decided to say nothing because she honestly agreed with Dean but didn't want Ginny to start yelling at her about not agreeing with her or having her back or whatever else. Deciding to change the subject Hermione and Ginny started talking about going to Hogsmeade together, just the two of them; no boys whatsoever, just a complete girls day.

The sound of wings flapping alerted the Great Hall that the mail was arriving and everyone looked up, looking for their owl (if they owned one) or an owl to bring them a letter, the Daily Prophet, presents from home; just something that they could get. Hermione of course wasn't expecting anything other than the Daily Prophet, but she was surprised when an eagle owl flew above her head and dropped an envelope in her empty bowl and flew away, followed by a barn owl that brought her the Daily Prophet. Frowning she picked up the envelope that had her name on it in very neat and elegant scrawl. Opening it she took the letter out and unfolded it, reading its short message.

 _Hermione,_

 _Meet me in the Room of Requirement during lunch hour._

 _A friend._

Hermione was a bit confused at first, but when she looked up and caught grey eyes looking her way, she knew who it was from and she nodded in return. The letter was suddenly snatched from her hands and Ginny was looking at it.

"'A friend'?" Ginny asked as Hermione took the letter back and stuck it in her Charms book. "Who is that?"

"None of your business," Hermione replied as she opened up the Daily Prophet.

Ginny didn't look convinced and asked, "Is it from a secret admirer? Are you talking to a boy?"

Hermione sighed and looked at her friend asking, "Does it matter, Ginny?"

"Not really, but you never get a letter from "a friend". I would have thought it would still be Viktor Krum, but he actually signs his name. And since you refuse to tell me who it is since you obviously know, it has to be a boy. Hermione, what about Ron? I thought you liked my brother."

"Ginny, I have a right to privacy, you know. And just because we're friends and girls and we gossip, I don't have to tell you everything. And this letter doesn't mean that I am talking to anyone. And for your information, I have no sorts of romantic feelings for Ron. I'm sorry if you thought that, but I really don't. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to get to class."

Hermione stood and grabbed her bag and books and walked away from the Gryffindor table and left the Great Hall, slightly annoyed with Ginny. She knew she didn't mean any harm, but she also didn't have to tell her who the letter was from. Not to mention she would lose it if she told her it was from Draco, even more so if she told her that she had feelings for him. And if she told her the letter was from Draco, Ginny would wonder why and what her involvement with the Prince of Slytherin was, and she couldn't betray Draco's trust in her. All she could do at the moment was stay as tightlipped as she could concerning Draco with her friends. She would prove to Draco that he could trust her.

* * *

"I expect an eight foot essay on what we covered today, as well as the advantages and disadvantages for next class. There will also be a quiz next class with demonstration of the defenseive and offensive spells learned today. That will be all; class dismissed," Professor Snape said in his low baritone voice, watching how his sixth year Gryiffindor students practically scrambled out of class, while his Slytherins easily packed up and walked out. His sharp black eyes landed on a less bushy head of hair before he said, "Miss Granger, stay behind."

Hermione looked up in surprise before nodding and continued to pack her books and paper away, making sure her ink pot was securely closed before putting that away as well with her quill. Harry and Ron looked confused at their most hated professor's request for their friend before Ron said, "I wonder what the greasy git wants this time."

"Ron! Hush, he'll hear you," Hermione reprimanded, hoping his remark wasn't heard for fear a more points being taken. They had already lost a total of twenty-five points during DADA period because of Ron, Seamus, and Harry altogether; they really didn't need to lose anymore.

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, we don't need him to take more points from Gryffindor just because. But do you want us to wait outside the classroom for you, Hermione?"

The brunette shook her head and replied, "No, but thanks anyway, Harry. I'm sure it's nothing serious and it's not like Professor Snape will hex me or anything."

"You never know," Ron said skeptically, his blue eyes narrowing at the dark haired man.

Professor Snape looked up from his textbook and glared at the redhead in return saying, "I requested for _Miss Granger_ to stay behind. Unless you want detention for loitering around, I suggest you and Mr. Potter exit the classroom, Mr. Weasley."

Ron and Harry told their friend they would see her later before beating a hasty retreat out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. As soon as they were gone, the Potions Master flicked his wand at the door, making it slam shut behind the boys. Casting a Silencing Charm around the room to prevent eavesdropping that he was sure Granger's friends were going to do, he said, "Miss Granger, I would like to talk to you."

"Yes sir. What about, may I ask?" Hermione replied respectfully, giving her professor her full attention.

"It has come to my attention that Mr. Malfoy has entrusted you with some very serious information. I'm sure you can figure out what I am talking about."

"Yes sir, I know."

Professor Snape nodded and said, "Then you know the repercussions of what will happen if this information was ever found out. And it doesn't help that you, as the insufferable know-it-all that you are, are friends with a nosy person who doesn't know how to keep his nose out of others' business and causes trouble for himself, you, and others. It would be easy for him to run to the Headmaster and tell him this information and getting my godson in trouble."

Hermione had the urge to defend Harry, but wondered if that was the best thing to do at the moment. After all, this was Professor Severus Snape she was talking to and he already had a very low opinion of her friend. And now concerning Draco, he definitely wasn't going to want to hear anything about the Boy Who Lived at the moment. Deciding to reassure the man she said, "I won't tell anyone about Draco's mission from You-Know-Who, Professor. I already promised him I wouldn't tell anyone, and I can promise you that I will keep my word."

"I shall see, Miss Granger. I should hope that out of the three of you, you are the best to keep a secret, unless you just cannot help yourself," the man replied.

"I don't run off at the mouth all of the time, sir. And I would never betray Draco's trust in me like that. After all I li-" Hermione said, only to cut herself off with a blush on her cheeks as she bit her lower lip.

Snape raised an eyebrow in curiosity at what could possibly have made the Gryffindor cut off her own speech. Quickly using Legilimency on Hermione, he was surprised at what he found before pulling out of her mind as quickly as he delved in. Folding his arms he said, "You have feelings for my godson, Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed even more and began to stammer, her unintelligent speech amusing the Potions Master. He never thought he'd see the day where Hermione Granger would be rendered speechless. Chuckling softly he said, "I believe this information can remain confidential. Rest assured I won't tell Draco how you feel, but I wouldn't continue to hold it in if I were you."

"Can we get back to the main reason I am here, please?" Hermione asked desperately wanting to get off the subject of her crush on Draco Malfoy.

"Of course. Now the Dark Lord is entrusting a lot in Draco to fix the mistakes Lucius has made over the years. I'm sure Draco has told you all of this already." A nod was his reply. "My main concern is that you will interfere with his work now that you know. He already has an enormous amount of pressure on him and he doesn't need any more stress on him. Can I trust you to not stress my godson out anymore than he already is?"

The young witch nodded and said, "Yes sir. But all I want to do is help him in any way that I can. Can't I at least do that, Professor?"

Snape regarded her for a moment, his black eyes practically staring into her soul before he said, "There is nothing you can really do. However, I can teach you Legilimency and Occlumency. It will be a great tool in helping you retain information that you would rather not share with others. And should others begin to probe your mind, they will only see what you want them to."

Hermione perked up at the prospect of learning something new that she had only read about. She almost giggled at how Professor Snape's eye twitched lightly at her sudden enthusiasm. Smiling she said, "I would be honored to take lessons, sir. When should we start?"

"Your lessons will begin tonight in my office. I would suggest wearing something comfortable, as each lesson will take hours to go through to see improvement or regression. I expect you to be a much better pupil than that of Mr. Potter. Arrive no later than nine o' clock sharp after dinner; I will expect you then. Let me write you a pass to your next class, as you are most likely going to be late."

"Thank you, sir. Will Harry and Ron get a pass, as well?"

"No."

Hermione asked no more questions as the man wrote her pass and handed it to her. Just as she turned to leave Professor Snape stopped her. Turning to face him once again, she said, "Yes?"

Snape nodded at her and said, "I believe you will be good for Draco, Miss Granger. Be there for him as much as you can."

The brunette stared at the man in surprise for a moment before she flushed a little and nodded. She walked to the door of the classroom and opened it, seeing Harry and Ron waiting for her with annoyed looks on their faces.

"You were trying to eavesdrop, weren't you?" Hermione asked as they walked together towards Care of Magical Creatures.

Ron scoffed and said, "It's not like we could hear anything. So what did the dungeon bat want?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "He wanted to make sure I didn't write more than the needed amount of information for the essay and to not speak out of term anymore when I know the answer and he purposely ignores me."

"That was all?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that was all," Hermione said easily.

Just then Harry's shoulder was bumped and ran into Hermione slightly. Turning she saw that it was Draco, his grey eyes looking into her brown ones for a moment before he continued to walk down the corridor, presumably towards Professor Snape's office. Harry rubbed his shoulder and said, "Malfoy is such a git. I swear, I'm going to find out what he's up to."

"No good, of course; that's nothing new," Ron replied as they walked outside.

Hermione remained quiet as Ron and Harry engaged in conversation, her mind revolving around Draco. She was to meet him during lunch, which would happen after Care of Magical Creatures. She would have to slip away from her friends, or at least make up a legitimate excuse. Wondering what the blond male wanted to talk to her about, Hermione hoped it wasn't anything too serious.


	7. Chapter 7

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 7

Lunch hour arrived and Hermione headed her way up to the Room of Requirement. However just as she passed by the portrait of the Fat Lady, it swung open and Harry stepped out. She was startled when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder and she gasped and spun around quickly.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed surprised, hand over her heart. "Don't do that, you scared me!"

Harry grinned and scratched the back of his head and said, "Sorry, Hermione. I just saw you and wanted to know where you were going. It's lunchtime, so let's go to the Great Hall and get something to eat."

Hermione thought of a quick excuse and said, "Actually I was just going to study for a bit. And I can't do that in the Great Hall."

"Oh, well will you be there for dinner?"

"Of course."

"Okay then," Harry said before reaching up and taking a strand of the brunette's less bushy hair. He twirled it in his fingers for a moment before saying, "I'll see you in Trelawny's class then?"

Hermione made a less than enthusiastic sound, making Harry laugh before he let go of her hair and walked off. The girl waited until Harry was out of sight before hurrying off to the Room of Requirement, happy to see the door appear as she walked up to the wall it would usually appear on. Opening the door she slipped inside and closed it, hearing it disappear behind her as she looked around.

Instead of the piles of clutter than was in the Room of Requirement the last time she was there, it looked like the inside of a French café. And in the middle the room was a simple round table with a rose sitting in a thin vase in the middle of it. There were two chairs and in one of them Draco sat waiting for her while reading a book. Walking up to the table Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Hello, Draco."

Draco looked up and gave Hermione a smile before saying, "Nice to see you made it here with no issues. I was certain the Weaslette would pester you relentlessly until lunch."

"Well as you can see, I made it. And can't you call Ginny something nicer?"

"That is as nice as I will get."

Hermione sighed and sat down across from Draco, before looking at the empty plate in front of her. Turning her brown eyes to grey she asked, "So what is for lunch? It is obviously French cuisine from what I could gather from the atmosphere."

The blond boy chuckled and waved his hand over their plates, food appearing on their dishes. With a smile he said, "This is the appetizer, Bruschetta de Flageolets."

She didn't know why, but hearing Draco say the name of the appetizer with a perfect French accent made her blush. Fighting it away she picked up her fork and knife to eat some of her bruschetta. Hermione knew that bruschetta could be picked up with one's hands, but this one looked like it could get messy, so she opted for using her utensils. Looking up at the boy sitting across from her, she saw he too was using his eating utensils. Putting a piece of the appetizer in her mouth, Hermione couldn't stop the moan of pleasure at the taste that erupted in her mouth. She had never tasted bruschetta this good before; it was simply divine for just a simple appetizer.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, as she had her eyes closed while savoring the taste, Draco was staring at her in shock. He had never thought that such a pleasurable sound could come from the goody two shoes Gryffindor's throat; it had completely caught him off guard. Blinking a few times he also began to eat, glad that Hermione hadn't made another sound as she continued eating. His body almost wanted to react to the sound and he didn't need that. They both continued to eat their appetizers in silence until their plates were clear of any food.

"That was delicious," Hermione said dabbing her mouth with the black cloth that she had placed on her lap earlier.

Draco smiled and said, "I'm glad you think so. Now it's time for the main dish for our lunch."

Waving his hand once again the dirty dishes cleared and was replaced by clean ones. Draco snapped his fingers and the plates were then filled with a delicious looking pasta dish. Grinning at how Hermione let out a gasp in awe he said, "This is Crevettes à la Provençale. It is one of my absolute favorites and I hope you like it."

The brunette grinned up at the blond before digging in, savoring the delicious taste of the food that Draco was treating her to. Wondering about the reason as to why Draco requested her presence in the Room of Requirement, she swallowed her bite of food and washed it down with a drink of sparkling cider before asking, "So what did you want me here for, Draco? Not that I mind or anything."

"Well I wanted to treat you to lunch as thanks for listening to me yesterday and not judging me," Draco started off, noticing how Hermione's cheeks had taken on a pink shade slightly darker than her natural blush. Raising his eyebrow he took a sip of his cider before finishing, "And I also wanted to let you know that even though you say that you want to help me, you don't have to. It's relief enough knowing that I confided with you and that you aren't telling anyone."

"Draco, I _want_ to help. I _want_ to be there for you. And I will continue to be here so long as you need a shoulder to lean and cry on."

"I don't cry."

"You boo-hooed like a baby yesterday and were crying that evening up in the Astronomy Tower."

Draco was about to deny that when he remembered that he indeed did cry like a baby on Hermione and was caught by her crying. Realizing he couldn't say anything to refute that he instead said, "Anyway, I'm also glad that you didn't tell the Weaslette that the letter was from me."

Hermione nodded and said, "No problem. She didn't recognize your handwriting. Honestly, I don't know if anyone other than the professors, and now me, know your handwriting. I must say that it is very elegant."

"We Malfoys were brought up writing elegantly; I couldn't write horribly if I wanted to."

"If that is the case, you should give Harry and Ron some lessons. Their penmanship is awful."

The two of them laughed softly and continued to talk, conversation not revolving around Draco's mission from the Dark Lord or how Draco is still under stress, despite the fact that he felt a bit better for telling someone outside of whom already knew about him becoming a Death Eater. Draco asked Hermione about her home life and wasn't surprised that she was an only child and had little to no friends back home because of how sheltered she was by her parents and how smart she was. In primary school, the other kids didn't like her because of how smart she was and believed her to be showing off and would call her a teacher's pet. He didn't say so, but Draco believed it from what he witnessed over the years in any class Slytherin had with Gryffindor. But he found himself completely enthralled with the brunette's tales from her Muggle life away from Hogwarts and believed completely (he had already been thinking and wavering) that his father and all of those other Death Eaters were wrong about Muggles and Muggleborns. And from what he could see from Hermione, she was smarter and probably magically stronger than some Pureblood supremacists. She even topped him in scores for almost all classes, except for Potions; he was still several points ahead of her in that subject.

The two of them continued to talk and enjoy each other's company. It wasn't until the sound of a bell ringing did they stop talking as they were both startled by the sound. When Hermione asked what the bell was for, Draco told her that he set that to let him know there was ten minutes left of lunch hour. The two of them finished eating and the wizard cleared the table, before standing up and helping the witch up as well. They walked towards the exit and continued to talk, not wanting to end their conversations but knew they had to.

Stopping in front of the door Draco said, "Uncle Sev that he was going to start teaching you Legilimency and Occlumency tonight after dinner."

"Yes, and I'm so excited!" Hermione said, bouncing a little on her toes as she grinned widely.

Draco chuckled and said, "Alright, then I will see you later then."

"You will?"

"Yes, I'm taking lessons as well to help with my work concerning the Dark Lord. And he said that he was going to help you now that you know what I am doing so no one will be able to penetrate your mind and find out the truth."

Hermione nodded once again told him she was excited to learn a new skill. Suddenly remembering a question she had been meaning to ask during lunch she asked, "When did you learn to do wandless magic?"

The blond looked at her as he was reaching for the door handle and said, "I've been practicing for a while on my own here, and had just mastered it about three weeks ago. And I've been getting pointers from Uncle Sev as well."

The brunette nodded and Draco opened the door, following Hermione out of the Room of Requirement. Draco once again walked Hermione to the portrait of the Fat Lady and bided her farewell before walking off. Hermione stared after her crush for a while before giving the password to the Fat Lady and walking through the passageway to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione headed up to the Sixth Year Girls Dormitory and exchanged a few books and made sure she had her quills, ink pot, and spare parchment before leaving again. She walked back through the Common Room and exited Gryffindor Tower, only to run into Harry.

Harry smiled and placed the strap of his bag on his shoulder before saying, "Hey, Hermione. How did the studying go?"

"Oh, hello Harry. It went well, very educational," Hermione replied easily.

"That's good. I missed you at lunch," Harry said before stammering and saying, "I mean, _we_ missed you at lunch. We did; Ron, Ginny, and I."

Brown eyes stared confused at her best friend for a moment before saying, "Alright then. Shall we be off to class, then?"

Harry nodded and he and Hermione began walking to class. Along the way Harry's hand brushed Hermione's, causing her to look at him in confusion. Harry blushed a bit and mumbled 'sorry' before suddenly walking ahead of her, suddenly determined to get to class and not embarrass himself. Hermione frowned in confusion a bit before walking after her friend. Halfway there she passed by Draco who was with Crabbe and Goyle. His goons hissed and jeered at her, but failed to see the nod Draco sent her before completely walking by him. Hermione couldn't help but smile softly to herself, suddenly not being able to wait for later after dinner that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 8

During dinner Hermione almost couldn't contain her excitement. In just mere minutes she was about to start private lessons with Professor Snape. And better yet, Draco was going to be there taking lessons alongside her. She had changed out of her school robes and uniform before dinner and opted for a pair of black sweatpants and a light pink long sleeve t-shirt and her white tennis shoes on her feet. She was currently listening to Ron and Harry once again talking about the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin as it would be Ron's first game as Keeper. However she was looking over towards the Slytherin table trying to spot a certain blond haired wizard.

"Why are you dressed like that, Hermione?" Harry suddenly asked her.

Hermione looked over at her friend before looking down at her clothes. Quickly coming up with an excuse she said, "I plan on taking a jog after dinner."

"You exercise?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food. "Why?"

Both Hermione and Harry stared at their friend from across the table with deadpan looks, making Ron swallow his food and say, "What? Stop looking at me like that. You make me feel like you are judging me."

"We are," Harry and Hermione answered together, making Ron flush and those around them laugh softly.

A shadow fell over them and Ron's blue eyes widened as he looked over his friends' heads. Harry and Hermione turned around to see Professor Snape standing behind them, giving off a menacing aura. All of Gryffindor table went quiet as to listen to what the Potions Master was going to say. Black eyes looked down at Hermione before the professor said in his deep baritone voice, "Don't forget about your detention with me tonight, Miss Granger."

The brunette nodded and said, "Yes, Professor."

Professor Snape nodded before walking away and out of the Great Hall. As soon as he was gone Harry asked, "How did you wind up with detention?"

Before Hermione could answer Hedwig flew in and landed in front of her owner with a letter. Harry thanked his pet and fed her a piece of meat off of his plate before opening up the letter and reading its contents. After he did he stood up and said, "I have to go; Dumbledore wants to see me."

Ron and Hermione nodded and told their friend they would see him later before he left the Great Hall, Hedwig following behind him. Not long after Harry's departure Hermione stood and excused herself as well, stating she would rather get her "detention" over with as early as possible. She left the Great Hall and headed up the stairs towards the DADA classroom, excitedly anticipating her upcoming lesson in Occlumency and Legilimency.

Upon reaching the classroom door she entered and walked towards the professor's office. Knocking on the door, she heard the Potions Master's deep voice grant her entrance and she stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. Snape was looking over a few documents at his desk as he said, "Overly punctual as always, Miss Granger."

"Maybe, but I can't wait to learn. Can we start?" the brunette replied taking a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Not yet; we are still waiting for my godson."

Hermione nodded and sat silently as she waited for her crush to show up to their private lesson. About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door followed by it opening and the blond boy stepped inside. After closing the door he said, "Hello, Hermione. Hello, Uncle Sev."

The young witch returned the wizard's greeting and Snape grunted before he stood and told the two students to follow him into his personal quarters. Looking around Hermione was very surprised at how cozy his private rooms were. She, like most, assumed it would be rather dark, but it looked very homey and she felt she could curl up by the fireplace that her professor just lit.

Snape looked at the two sixth years for a moment before saying, "As you know, you are here with me for private lessons on how to control your mind, your thoughts, and your emotions. During these trials I will attempt to enter and invade your mind and you will attempt to keep me out. This will not be an easy task, as it is much harder than it sounds. Miss Granger, I will start with you; take a seat."

Brown eyes looked at grey for a moment before sitting down on the sofa, Draco sitting beside her but putting more than enough space between them. Hermione looked at the tall man as he stood directly in front of her about five feet back, his black eyes looking square into hers. She watched him take out his wand and point it at her as he warned, "Prepare yourself."

Snape watched her as she braced herself, her hands clenched in fists in her lap before he said, _"Legilimens."_

* * *

Hermione gasped for air desperately as she was once again released from her mind and Professor Snape's Legilimency. Panting heavily she looked down at herself as she pushed her hair away from her sweaty face. Her pick t-shirt was rolled up to her elbows and was damp with sweat, her leg wouldn't stop shaking, and neither would her hands. Damn it, this shouldn't be this difficult! Draco had told her to try and throw up a mental shield, but every time she tried, Snape would barrel through and both she and he would witness an onslaught of her memories and emotions. She even threw up the first two or three times it happened, the Potions Master banishing it before starting again.

Taking a look over at the clock settled above the fireplace on the mantel, she was surprised to see that they had been at this for two hours. Two hours, and have accomplished nothing! Frustrated tears sprang up in Hermione's eyes at the realization but she quickly batted them away. Looking back at her mentor she said, "Again."

Shaking his head Snape replied, "I believe that is enough for tonight for you, Miss Granger. You've already thrown up three times and are bound to lose consciousness should we try this another time. Rest and let Draco have a turn."

She was about to protest, but as soon as she opened her mouth a wave of dizziness swept over her. Hermione leant over on her side and rested her head on one of the throw pillows on the sofa, watching Snape move on to his godson and cast Legilimency on him. Like her, Draco tensed up as Snape began to invade his mind, but the blond didn't seem to be struggling the way she had been. As tired as she was she forced herself to stay awake to watch the Slytherin's session. However, her exhaustion took over and before she knew it, her brown eyes had closed and she had dozed off to sleep.

* * *

"Hermione. Hermione, wake up."

Hermione jerked awake, her brown eyes staring into Draco's grey ones. Blinking she took in his appearance and saw that he looked rather sweaty and his usually perfect hair a bit disheveled. Internally, she thought he looked rather hot and briefly wondered if this same look was his afterglow look. Sitting up she asked, "What happened?"

"You fell asleep as you were rather tired from your first lesson," Snape answered from his armchair. "I have written you both passes should you get caught on your way back to you Houses. Your next lesson will be in two days at no later than nine sharp. Don't be late."

"Thank you, professor," both of the students said as they took their passes and left Snape's private quarters, office, and the DADA classroom altogether. Draco decided to walk Hermione up to Gryffindor Tower again before returning to the dungeons.

Walking up the stairs towards the seventh floor, Draco said, "You didn't do too bad for your first go-round, Hermione."

Hermione blushed and asked, "You think so?"

"I do," Draco replied easily.

The brunette grinned and told him how she wished that she could have done better, but the blond assured her that she was doing just fine and that the lessons would get better in time. He smirked and said, "After all, you can't be good at everything on the first try, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes before playfully saying, "And yet I still have higher marks than you, Malfoy."

The two of them laughed softly as they walked together, ignoring the agitated grumbles of sleeping portraits as they walked by. Just as they reached the seventh floor, Draco let out a sudden hiss and gripped his forearm. Alarmed Hermione grabbed his arm and asked, "Draco, what is it?"

The blond looked at his companion and replied quietly, "The Dark Lord, he's summoning us."

Hermione felt her heart clench and she immediately felt conflicted. She wanted Draco to ignore it and stay put in Hogwarts, but that would risk him getting in trouble. Knowing he had to go, she sighed and said, "Be careful."

Draco nodded and turned to flee back down the stairs to go back to his godfather's room, but before he did and gentle hand tugged on his arm. Turning Draco was about to ask the brunette what was wrong, but was surprised when Hermione planted a kiss on his cheek. Blushes rose up on both of their cheeks before Hermione quickly said 'goodnight' and hastily ran towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. Draco stood staring after her for a moment, the place on his cheek where she kissed him feeling really warm and tingly before the burning on his arm began to intensify. Rushing back down the stairs, the blond hurried to make it to Severus, reminding himself to think about Hermione's sudden action later.


	9. Chapter 9

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 9

It was October and rather chilly, so much so that there was snow falling from the sky. It was strange considering it wasn't even truly winter yet, but Hermione deduced stranger things have happened; she would know, after all. At the moment she was in Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron having Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione noticed Harry looking intently somewhere at the moment while Ron was trying (and failing) at ignoring his sister and Dean Thomas. Turning her head, she saw a glimpse of platinum blond hair disappear towards the back of the shop, and the brunette immediately thought of her crush. Not even five minutes later Draco, just as she thought, appeared from the back and walked out of the pub without so much as catching anyone else's attention, save for and obviously Harry.

"Malfoy's up to no good, I bet," Harry said low enough for them to hear before taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

Hermione shifted for a moment before saying, "You don't know that, Harry."

Ron scoffed and replied, "Come on, Hermione. We all know that whenever the ferret is involved, nothing good ever comes out of it. I'm telling you, he's following his father's footsteps into becoming a Death Eater and following You-Know-Who."

Hermione shook her head and took a sip of her Butterbeer just as Professor Slughorn walked over to them. He spoke to Ron momentarily before turning his attention to her and Harry, inviting them to something important apparently. It wasn't like Hermione to not listen, but her attention was elsewhere while the Potions Professor was talking. More specifically, it was on the window where she saw Draco looking in at her with an anxious look on his face before he quickly left.

Quickly standing Hermione put her coat, scarf, and hat on before telling her friends she would see them later. As she was walking away while putting her gloves on, Ron called out, "Where are you going?"

"I've got to go do something," Hermione quickly replied before exiting the Three Broomsticks and walking out into the snow, her brown eyes searching for her crush. She walked along Hogsmeade, turning her head at every corner and small alleyway that she saw. Just as she was reaching the edge to head back towards Hogwarts, she was suddenly grabbed and yanked into a darkly shadowed alleyway and a leather gloved hand was placed over her mouth. Eyes widening she turned and saw that it was Draco that had suddenly grabbed her.

Pulling his hand away she said, "Honestly Draco, you could have just called my name. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Draco looked down and mumbled, "Sorry, but I didn't want to draw attention. You've already seen me at the Three Broomsticks as it was and I had a feeling you were going to come after me."

"Yes, and you were correct. What were you doing in there, Draco?"

"I had some business to do."

"By sneaking around and disappearing in the back of the pub?"

"Hermione, _please._ It's work for _him._ "

Hermione's eyes widened and she shut her mouth, taking a good look at the boy standing in front of her, only just now noticing that through his anxiousness, he was shaking. But not only that, he had dark circles under his eyes and it almost seemed like his cheeks were sinking in and making his cheekbones more prominent than they already were.

Reaching a hand up she lightly touched his face, causing Draco to flinch and pull away from her for a moment. She tried again and noticed the blond boy tense this time, but didn't pull away. Placing her other hand on Draco's shoulder, she stared at him intently, her brown eyes boring into his grey ones before she asked, "Draco, are you alright?"

"As you already know, no I am not alright," Draco replied.

"No, I mean are you eating and getting good sleep? You look awful?"

"Thanks so much, Granger. But if you must know, I am eating but am throwing it back up later. And as for sleep, well I've been back in the Room of Requirement at night trying to mend the Vanishing Cabinet, along with being summoned and taking lessons with Severus and you. So no, I'm not really sleeping."

Hermione's heart went out to her crush before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the alleyway and heading towards the bridge that crossed over onto Hogwarts grounds. Luckily no one saw them, so it didn't bother her too much. Draco, walking behind her as he was dragged along, said, "Oi, what are you doing, Hermione? Where are we going?"

The Gryffindor looked back for a moment before saying, "You are going to get some proper sleep, whether you want to or not."

"B-But I've got to make sure that- "

"Draco, you need rest. You are paler than ever and you seem to have lost weight. Not to mention you already have such a heavy burden on your shoulders, the least you can do is sleep for a few hours. It is Saturday, after all."

"Yeah, but- "

"Please Draco, let me help you get some rest. And if it makes you feel better, I'll stay with you until you wake up."

The Slytherin prince knew that she was right, he did need some sleep. But he couldn't help but be worried that something would happen with his plan that he just executed. He knew both Hermione and Potter had seen him do something and that Potter was suspicious of him (like that was anything new), but even so Hermione was still sticking by him in his reluctant endeavors. The least he could do was comply with her request. Smiling softly Draco nodded and allowed the brunette to drag him back to the castle through a side door and up several stairs before entering a door that lead into a corridor. Looking around he realized that they were on the fifth floor of Hogwarts.

Hermione lead Draco down the corridor until they reached a door. Upon the witch opening it, Draco saw that it was a broom cupboard. After stepping inside and closing the door, Draco cast _Lumos_ with his wand and watched as his companion bent down and began moving things out of the way before finally showing a small little doorway. She opened it and beckoned Draco to crawl through, to which he hesitated before doing so. After he did, Hermione crawled in after him, using her wand to place the items back in front of the hidden door and closing it before they crawled throught the space until they were able to stand. Once standing, Hermione lead Draco up some stone steps until they reached a door; as Hermione pushed the door open, Draco's eyes widened in shock.

They had stepped into a rather large and obviously hidden room that was decorated in silver, gold, bronze, black, as well as green, blue, red, and yellow. There was a large plush sofa as well as armchair and loveseat, all of which were situated near a mahogany fireplace. On the other side of the room was a huge oak four poster bed with a golden comforter and silk sheets, the curtains tied to the posts also made of silk and were cream colored with a white chaise lounge at its foot. And on each of the walls was a portrait of the Founders of Hogwarts; however, these weren't enchanted to move like the ones down in the rest of the castle. All in all, it was a magnificent room and Draco found himself very impressed.

"What is this place?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not sure. It was never mentioned or known to be written in any books about Hogwarts that I have read, but I would assume that it was a secret place for the Founders to escape to for privacy outside of their own quarters," Hermione answered.

Draco watched as Hermione shed her coat, hat, scarf, gloves, as well as shoes before walking over to the bed and jumping on it. After she got comfortable she turned to face him and smiled, patting the space next to her. The blond sighed and took off his own gloves, coat, and shoes before walking over to the large bed and climbing on it and moving over next to Hermione. He watched as the brunette laid down, reaching up and wrapping her hand around his wrist, gently tugging on it to coax him into lying down with her. After a slightly harder tug Draco complied and was surprised at how soft and comfortable the pillows and bed were as soon as he lay down. His exhaustion finally caught up with him and before he knew it his grey eyes had closed shut and he was asleep facing Hermione.

Hermione smiled softly as she watched Draco sleeping, trying to make herself not reach over to stroke his light locks of hair that looked rather dry and brittle. When it became apparent that Draco was too tired to wake up, she reached over and lightly caressed the boy's slightly sunken cheek. She wished that he wasn't doing what he was. Despite what her friends thought, Draco wasn't really as bad as they thought he was. And if only she could tell them what he was being forced to do, then maybe they would change their opinion of him. And then maybe they would understand the risks Draco was taking just to protect his mother.

The blond sighed in his sleep and unconsciously snuggled up next to the brunette, his arm lightly wrapping around her waist as he buried his face in her neck. Hermione froze for a moment, her face turning bright red as her heart pummeled in her chest, and then she relaxed and wrapped her own arm around her crush. Draco was snuggling her and he didn't even know it, but she was okay with that. In a way, it made her feel closer to the boy in her arms. And while Draco slept, Hermione held him and stroked his hair, hoping that his dreams were nothing but pleasant.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common Room feeling giddy and with a smile on her face. She had spent a full total of five hours with Draco, holding him in her arms as he slept for three of those five hours. The last two hours were spent talking, Draco trying to fight off the blush on his face from when he woke up to find himself breathing in her scent. It had been rather cute but Hermione decided not to tease him about it, seeing as he was already embarrassed as it was.

Just as Hermione was about to enter the Girls Dormitory, she heard her name being whispered. Turning around she saw both Harry and Ron beckoning her towards them. Walking over to them she asked, "What is it?"

"Where have you been? Have you heard?" Ron asked.

Confused Hermione asked, "Heard what?"

Harry looked at Ron for a moment before saying, "When we were coming back from Hogsmeade, we heard a scream and saw Katie Bell be dragged around on the ground before lifting into the air, then dropping back down. Hermione, she was taking a cursed necklace to Dumbledore and she touched it. Katie was cursed and I suspect Malfoy."

"Yeah, and when Harry brought it up, McGonagall and Snape quickly dismissed it due to lack of evidence. But Harry is certain and so am I. what do you think?" Ron added.

Hermione brown eyes widened in shock as her heart stopped in her chest. Draco was trying to deliver a cursed necklace to the Headmaster and unintentionally cursed Katie? Draco wouldn't intentionally do that to her, but if it was for Dumbledore, then that meant he really was trying to kill him.

Suddenly feeling sick Hermione turned and ran into the Girls Dormitory, running straight to the bathroom and emptying her stomach into the toilet. After she finished throwing up, she rinsed her mouth out and lay down on her bed, telling Lavender Brown that she was fine when asked if she was alright. Draco was trying to murder Dumbledore against his will and he ended up accidently cursing a fellow student. And all the while he was still doing his task from You-Know-Who just to save himself and his mother. She didn't condone what he was doing, but she did promise that she was going to help him and stand by him, no matter what. Hermione just hoped that Draco didn't get hurt in the process of him fulfilling what he had to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 10

Time had passed and during that time Draco and Hermione met at least four times a week to spend some quality time together. Whether it was in the Room of Requirement during lunch hour or in the secret room Hermione had taken Draco to, they made sure to spend time alone to build their friendship and get to know each other better. And it was during those times that Draco confided in Hermione his thoughts, fears, and doubts about his mission from the Dark Lord while still trying to remain strong; he told her he believed his mask was beginning to break. Hermione comforted him as best as she could, but there wasn't much she could do in her position except give him her undying support. But what she didn't know was that it was her support and friendship that she was giving to Draco that was making him feel as if he could get through his days. He had someone in his corner, someone that he didn't deserve to even have as a friend, yet he leaned on her more than he ever leant on anyone. Their friendship was growing more than they thought it would, so much so that it caused Hermione to do something one night that would change the dynamic of their friendship.

* * *

It was December and snowing outside, snow covering the ground and everything that it landed on, creating a beautiful white blanket. The snow looked even more beautiful in the moonlight outside. Hermione and Draco were actually sitting outside in the snow during dinner one night, talking and having a little picnic while everyone else was inside the Great Hall enjoying their own dinner.

Draco took a sip of his hot chocolate before asking, "How has the Occlumency lessons going with Severus? I haven't been to the last few for…reasons." He didn't like talking about his work as a Death Eater if he didn't have to, so he avoided saying anything about it if he could help it.

Hermione gave a smile and replied, "They are going great. Professor Snape says that I have really improved since I first began. He also said that I stopped throwing up on his carpet and passing out, so he called that definite improvement."

The two of them laughed softly at Snape's words before eating some more of the food Draco had brought for the picnic. After a bit of silence Hermione said, "Professor Slughorn is holding a Christmas party tomorrow night. Harry and I have been invited."

"Oh yes, you're part of that stupid club of his," Draco replied.

"It's not stupid; it's a club for magically gifted students."

"Hermione, Hogwarts is a place for magically gifted students. I don't know or want to even understand what the Slug Club is. I understand you being in it, but how Potter got in is beyond my understanding."

"It's because he is excelling in Potions, something that has never happened before. He claims it is because Professor Slughorn is a better teacher that Professor Snape, but I think it has something to do with that Potions book he carries around and sleeps with all of the time."

"There can only be one person doing that around Hogwarts and her name is Hermione Granger. We don't need another know-it-all here, especially with the name of Potter."

Hermione wasn't sure whether the blond had insulted her or not, so she said nothing and purposely ignored his jab at Harry. Clearing her throat she continued, "Anyway, the Christmas party requires we bring a guest."

Draco looked up at her and said, "And I assume you want me to be your guest."

Blushing Hermione said, "Well, I would have preferred you to who I did ask."

"Who did you ask?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

The brunette didn't answer at first, but with more prodding from Draco she mumbled, "Cormac McLaggen."

Silence. There was just silence. And then it was interrupted when the boy began to snicker before bursting into laughter. Hermione flushed as Draco laughed, turning redder when he said asked through his laughter, "Are you serious?"

"He wasn't my first choice. He was my fourth," Hermione said as she took a sip of her hot cocoa."

"Oh? And who was your first choice?"

"…"

"Granger."

"No."

"Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"Potter?"

"No."

"Weaselbee?"

"No."

"Viktor Krum?"

"I haven't spoken to Viktor in months now."

"Then who?" Draco asked as he cleared away the picnic and made it vanish.

Hermione wondered if she should just tell Draco that she had planned on asking him to accompany her to Slughorn's Christmas party first, but before she could decide to tell him or not, she heard her name being called.

"Hermione!"

Turning Hermione saw Harry practically running towards her and Draco and she immediately stood up from the snow. As soon as Harry reached them he got between the brunette and the blond and glared at Draco, wand drawn in case he had to start firing spells. Glaring up at him he said, "Get away from her, Malfoy."

Draco looked taken aback a bit, but it was quickly covered up with a scowl and a sneer as he said, "Oh please, as if I would want anything to do with Granger. The Mudblood bumped into me and pushed me to the ground."

Grey eyes met brown briefly, but Hermione could see the apology in them for referring to her as 'Mudblood'. Hermione wished she could tell Harry that Malfoy was really her friend, but she knew she couldn't and probably would never be able to tell him the truth about Draco.

Harry scoffed and retorted, "Whatever, Malfoy. Just get away from us."

The blond boy rolled his eyes before turning and heading up towards the castle, not turning back to look at them as he walked away. Harry sighed and turned back to his friend asking, "Are you alright? That git didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No, I'm fine, Harry," Hermione told him as she dusted some of the snow from her.

Nodding Harry said, "That's good. Anyway, I came out looking for you because I wanted to ask you a question." Harry blushed under the moonlight and scratched the back of his head before asking, "Will you be my date to Slughorn's Christmas party?"

The brunette's brown eyes widened a bit before she said, "Oh Harry, I wish you would have asked me sooner. I've already got a guest to take to the party. Actually, he's already been invited so we're going together."

Harry's shoulders sagged and a sad frown appeared on his face before it disappeared and he said, "Oh, well that's okay. I'll just ask Luna to go with me then."

"Sorry."

"It's alright, I should have asked sooner."

Hermione gave her friend an apologetic smile before hugging him close, allowing him to hug her in return before they headed back into Hogwarts, deciding to head back to the Gryffindor Common Room and retire for the night. And all the while Hermione's thoughts wouldn't leave a certain blond haired boy that she couldn't help but feel strongly for.

* * *

Hermione stood anxiously towards the back wall of Professor Slughorn's Christmas party, brown eyes darting around the room to make sure Cormac McLeggen hadn't found her whereabouts just yet. She was so wrapped up in making sure the other Gryffindor didn't see her that she missed Harry and Luna walk up to her.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said.

"Oh, hi Harry. Hi Luna," Hermione replied giving them a quick smile before looking back anxiously at the crowd of guests that were in attendance.

Harry frowned and asked, "Is everything alright?"

The brunette nodded and answered, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just um, running away from Cormac. He tried to kiss me under the mistletoe; he's very persistent."

As Harry growled softly in anger, Luna smiled and said, "You know Hermione, if your date had lighter hair you wouldn't be as anxious as you are."

Both Harry and Hermione turned to look at their eccentric friend as she observed the crowd, a serene smile on her face. Harry didn't understand Luna's cryptic sentence, but Hermione had and a blush covered her cheeks. Harry had always told her and Ron that Luna always knew more than she let on or that anyone thought she knew, but she didn't know the blonde girl knew she had a crush on Draco. It made her wonder what else Luna knew about her and Draco. Before she had a chance to say anything in some sort of reply, she noticed Cormac headed their way, though he hadn't spotted her yet.

"Come this way," Hermione practically whispered as she pulled her friends into a more crowded area to avoid being seen.

"Hermione, you can't run from him the whole night," Harry told her, though an amused grin was on his face.

Nodding her head she replied, "Of course I can."

Luna gave the brunette a sympathetic smile before saying, "All will be well. In fact, I guarantee something magical will happen for you tonight, Hermione. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I will go a start conversation with that vampire over there."

As Luna left, Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion, though Hermione's mind was reeling with what their friend had said. If Luna knew how she felt about Draco without it ever being seen, then did she also know something was going to happen that was possibly in her favor? Before she could determine more, Mr. Filch walked in dragging a struggling Draco Malfoy inside the party, effectively disrupting the event.

"Let go of me, you filthy Squib!" Draco shouted as he was dragged along.

Mr. Filch stopped in front of Professor Slughorn, Draco still in his grip as he said, "I found him sneaking around here, most likely about to cause trouble."

Draco tried to get away from Mr. Filch only to still be held firmly in place before giving an exaseperated sigh and saying, "I was gate crashing."

"I can escort him out if you'd like," Mr. Filch told Slughorn.

"No no, he can stay," Professor Slughorn replied, giving the blond boy a small smile, though it looked strained.

"He will be coming with me, Professor," Snape's voice suddenly said, coming right from behind Harry and Hermione. They turned to look up at the tall man who glanced down at them in disinterest, though his gaze lingered a little on Hermione before he pushed through them on his way towards the two men and his godson. "I believe Mr. Malfoy has caused enough trouble for one night. I'll take it from here."

Snape grabbed Draco by his arm and quickly pulled him from the room, people making way for them as they left, Snape's robes billowing behind him as usual and Draco following with hurried steps. Once they were gone, everyone went back to what they were doing previously. Hermione and Harry looked at each other in silent communication before heading towards the exit to follow the Potions Master and Slytherin prince.

Leaving the Christmas party the two of the walked down the corridor a ways before turning the corner, only to quickly hide behind it when they saw Snape and Draco just up the corridor. Snape had Draco pushed against the wall, his hands on his shoulders with a very stern look on his face. Draco on the other hand looked almost desperate and to Hermione, a bit upset. It was then that they heard them talking in low voices, though they could still hear them.

"Draco, you need to confide in me to help you with this task," Snape said.

"I don't need your help. I can do this; I _have_ to do this," Draco replied.

"You are starting to become reckless."

"No I'm not."

"You are. Listen to me, I am trying to help you. Remember I promised to protect you. I made an Unbreakable Vow with your mother."

"You didn't need to; I don't need your protection or your help. It's my job to do, not yours! And I already have a plan in action, and it is going to work this time!"

"Right, just like how the last one worked. Draco, you are breaking underneath this pressure. Burden me with some of it so that it doesn't rest all on your shoulders."

No! I have to do this, whether I want to or not, and I'm going to do so without help from you."

"…And what of _her_? Will she help you do this task of yours?"

"You know she wouldn't, and don't bring her into this! Leave me alone!"

Hurried footsteps could be heard in the corridor, quickly fading away, alerting Harry and Hermione that it was Draco that had walked away from the Potions Master. Silence followed that before more footsteps walked away, also fading away into the corridor. When it became apparent that they were alone in the corridor, Harry said, "I wonder what that conversation was about."

Hermione shrugged and told her friend she didn't know, though in actuality she did know. Faking tiredness Hermione told Harry that she was heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room to turn in for the night. She waited until her friend had entered Slughorn's party again before turning and running down the corridor hoping to catch Draco. She needed to know what it was that he had done this time.

After a while of running in her heels, she stopped to catch her breath near the entrance to the Astronomy Tower when she heard footsteps ascending the Tower steps. Was that possibly Draco? Hoping it was she walked up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower and once she reached the top, she opened the door and saw Draco at the railing, gripping it tightly with his teeth clenched and tears of frustration standing in his eyes. Walking over to him Hermione reached out and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. The blond looked over at her and the moment he looked into her caring brown eyes, his tears fell and a sob escaped his throat. Instantly Hermione wrapped her arms around him in a hug, holding the boy close as he began to cry.

Draco wrapped his own arms around his friend, crying into her shoulder once again from the pressure he was feeling. Taking quick breaths he got out, "I don't know if I can keep doing this, Hermione."

"Then stop," Hermione replied softly.

"I can't; it's impossible for me to do so. And I can't let anything happen to my mother, especially if it ends up being my fault."

"You can't burden yourself with this, Draco. And I'm sure your mother doesn't blame you at all for doing what you are doing. _I_ don't blame you. And I definitely don't think any less or differently of you for it."

"But that doesn't mean the world will."

Hermione knew Draco was right, and it pained her heart that no one would ever understand all that Draco was doing. They would only ever see him as Lucius Malfoy's offspring and potential Death Eater whose family gets away with everything. She knew the Wizarding World would jeer and spew more hate towards the Malfoys once it was known that Draco was a Death Eater serving You-Know-Who, and she didn't want that for him. It really made her wonder did he have anyone else in his life besides his mother, Professor Snape, and herself.

Pulling away from him she looked into his grey eyes and said, "It will be alright, Draco. And I'm here for you always."

Draco stared at her for a while in silence before softly asking, "Why?"

"W-What?" the brunette said in confusion."

"Why? Why are you helping me? Why are you not telling anyone about my mission as a Death Eater? Why are you still sticking by me when I don't deserve it? Just why?"

"Because…because I care about you, Draco."

 _"_ _Why?"_

Hermione could see the desperation in Draco's grey eyes as he silently pleaded with her to tell him why she cared so much about him, why she was sticking with him when she didn't have to and not telling anyone about what he was doing. Oh, how she wanted to tell him the truth right then and there. She wanted to let the blond know how she felt about him, to let him know how her feelings had grown from a crush to much more. But she couldn't tell him, not like this and not with him in such a vulnerable state. Before she could say anything in a reply, a tinkling sound was heard above their heads causing them both to look up, their faces turning red at what they saw.

A single spring of mistletoe hovering above their heads.

Looking at each other, their blushes deepened as they avoided eye contact. Draco cleared his throat before saying softly, "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Hermione knew she should take Draco up on his offer to back out of kissing underneath the mistletoe. However, she might not ever have a chance like this ever again to kiss the man of her dreams. Brown eyes met grey once more before Hermione brought her hands up to lightly cup Draco's cheeks and bringing his face closer to hers. Soft pink lips pressed against just as soft pale pink lips, and Hermione felt her heart race in her chest as her eyes fell shut.

The kiss was short and the girl pulled away from the boy, watching his shocked face for a while before softly saying, "I wanted to."

Draco stared at Hermione for a long time, his pale cheeks bright pink as he watched her fiddle with her dress and look everywhere but at him. He could still feel the way her lips felt against his and the way they tingled and his heart was still pounding in his chest from the kiss. If he was honest for himself, he had been feeling a little more than friendship for Hermione in the past few weeks. However he didn't want to tell her that; it wasn't that he didn't want to, but more so that he couldn't for fear of the Dark Lord finding out. It would be disastrous if he found out that Draco so much as liked a Muggleborn romantically. But just the feel of Hermione's lips against his for the first time made him feel as if he was floating.

"Draco?" Hermione said nervously, suddenly thinking it had probably been a bad idea to kiss Draco after all.

The brunette was caught off guard when Draco suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pressing his lips back against hers. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise but they soon closed shut as she kissed Draco in return, her free arm wrapping around the blond's neck as she moved her lips against his.

The two of them stood in the Astronomy Tower kissing as snow fell from the sky and a cool breeze blew around them. One thing neither of them could deny, that moment was probably the best one they had in their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 11

Hermione felt as if she was floating on a cloud the days following her kiss with Draco in the Astronomy Tower. Even now as she was on the Hogwarts Express back to London, she felt as if she could fly right out the window. A love struck smile was plastered on her face and she would sigh happily and softly every now and again as she stared out the window. She was lost in her own little world starring her and Draco that she didn't even notice Harry and Ron staring at her in confusion.

Draco was in a bit of a similar situation, as he too was staring out of the window of his compartment of the Hogwarts Express, a small smile on his face. He couldn't help himself, though. He couldn't get the beautiful brunette out of his mind. He had never kissed anyone before (unless he counted Pansy, and she basically forced herself onto him) and he couldn't believe how magical and how…right it felt. But that was what also scared him a little. The kiss with Hermione had felt so natural, as if she was meant to have her lips against his. And truthfully, he was beginning to fall for her more and more each day. What was he going to do? It could prove a problem for him if the Dark Lord found out, or worse, his father.

"Draco!" Pansy's voice suddenly exclaimed in his ear. Scowling Draco turned to face her and cringed at her adoring expression.

"What do you want?" he replied.

Pansy giggled and said, "Oh Draco, no need to sound so irritated. I know you care for me."

"I'd rather care to be bitten by a hundred poisonous serpents than to care for you."

"Anyway I was hoping that you and I could possibly, you know, spend some time together over Christmas, _alone_."

Draco felt the girl's hand start to drift up his leg and he quickly grabbed it in a tight grip, squeezing it hard and causing her to yelp in pain before letting go. As she nursed her hand he said, "I've said this time and again, Parkinson, and I will say it once more. I don't, and won't ever, be interested in the likes of you. You are a stain on my existence and I only tolerate you because of our families. Now if you will please be so kind as to shut up and go away."

Pansy stared wide eyed at the blond boy, her lip trembling as tears filled her eyes. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were also in the same compartment, stared at the Malfoy heir before moving their eyes to Pansy, then back again.

"Why? Draco, why? Is there someone else?" Pansy couldn't help but ask as her voice began breaking.

The blond boy turned to face the hurt girl to reply when his eyes caught Hermione walk past his compartment, headed for the restroom. Just seeing her walk by made his heart beat wildly in his chest. Looking at Pansy he answered, "Yes, there is actually."

"Is it Greengrass?"

"Not even close. Now if you'll excuse me."

Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle stared at their friend as he stood and walked out of the compartment, surprised to hear that he liked some girl that wasn't Greengrass. Who could have possibly caught the Slytherin prince's attention?

* * *

Hermione sighed as she exited the restroom, glad to have relieved herself. She was also glad that she got some privacy away from her friends. She loved them dearly, but they could be such nuisances sometimes. They had been pestering her about why she looked like she was placed under a love spell and who it was that she was thinking about. What surprised her was that Harry seemed to be rather jealous, which she couldn't understand why.

She was about to walk back towards her compartment when she was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and pulled into an empty compartment. The door was spelled shut and locked, then curtains were dropped over the windows leading to the hallway of the train. Turning Hermione saw that it was Draco and before she could say anything, he pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss.

Moaning softly as she returned the kiss, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and held him close as his hands rested on her hip. When they pulled away to breathe, Hermione smiled and said, "Hello Draco."

"Hello to you too, Hermione," Draco replied with a smirk before kissing her again. Releasing her lips once more he then said, "I want to tell you something."

"Okay," Hermione said softly, allowing the blond to pull her over to one of the seats and sat down with him. "What is it?"

Draco took a breath before saying, "It's about what happened in the Astronomy Tower."

Worry came over the brunette as she asked, "You don't regret it, do you?"

Shaking his head Draco answered, "No, of course not. In fact, I think that was probably the best moment of my entire life." He held her dainty hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze before continuing. "Actually, it made me think a lot about you and me and our friendship. And I have come to the conclusion that I don't want friendship between us anymore."

"Wh-What?" Hermione couldn't help but say, her heart beating faster and faster by the second. "What are you saying?"

The blond boy smiled and said, "I was hoping that if you would like it, you would allow me to court you."

Brown eyes widened as they stared into grey, Hermione's mind buzzing with Draco's words. He wanted to court her. _Draco_ wanted to court her for a relationship! If she hadn't felt like flying before, she felt like soaring now. A giggle bubbled up from her throat as she threw herself at the blond, holding him in a hug.

"Yes, you can court me," Hermione replied before pulling away, grinning happily. The grin then fell as she asked, "But won't that be hard? After all, if anyone found out- "

"They won't find out. In fact, I plan on asking Severus to help us. He'll help, whether he wants to or not," Draco replied, a sure smile on his face.

Hermione looked skeptical as she said, "If you say so. But I suppose it will be alright. Honestly Draco, I've had a crush on you for the longest time now. Probably since the start of term and my feelings just kept growing."

Draco was surprised to hear that Hermione had liked him for so long. He also realized that it was her feelings for him that lead her to helping him in his mission, despite knowing it was something she was completely against. And even still she decided and dedicated herself to helping him and offered him her friendship, knowing he could and possibly would refuse. Draco couldn't believe that this wonderful, intelligent, beautiful creature before him liked and cared for him enough to risk everything for him. Just realizing this made Draco feel light and warm.

Not being able to help himself Draco cupped the brunette's face and brought her lips to his, kissing her once more, though more passionately then he had ever kissed her before. Hermione was a little surprised at the suddenness of it, but she soon melted into the kiss. The two of them sat and held each other, talking quietly and exchanging sweet kisses, not even noticing that it was almost time for them to arrive at Platform 9¾.

* * *

Draco was glad to be spending a Christmas without his father around. It might actually be in enjoyable for once. And at least his mother would be glad to see him home for the holidays as well. The moment he stepped inside his home after being brought home by a House Elf, he heard giggling coming from the parlor. Recognizing the sound to be from his mother, he headed in that direction, wondering what could have his mother giggling. Narcissa never giggled, at least not out loud.

Moving towards the parlor he found the doors to it closed, but yet he could still hear his mother giggling. And if he listened closer, he could also hear a deep baritone voice murmuring and chuckling. Was his mother seeing someone? Suddenly the giggling soon turned into moaning, alerting Draco to what his mother was possibly doing. Bursting inside Draco's eyes widened at the sight before him.

The sofa had been transfigured into a bed and on it with its sheets everywhere was his mother who was covered by and being thrusted into by…by…

"Sev?! Mother?!" Draco exclaimed.

Severus and Narcissa quickly ceased their activities and covered themselves, both of their faces bright red, which looked brighter on Severus' naturally pale face. Narcissa ran a hand through her blonde hair as she said, "Draco! You're home! Um, welcome back. I um, I can explain if you will allow us a few minutes."

Draco's grey eyes switched from his mother to his godfather, noting how the man averted his gaze from him. He realized that Severus must be feeling shame as well as embarrassment for having been caught with his mother in a compromising position. Nodding he left the parlor and closed the door, heading up to his room where he would wait for the two adults to come and explain their situation to him. And as he waited he couldn't help but wonder if Hermione's homecoming was better than his own for the Christmas holiday.

He smiled as he thought of Hermione. He couldn't wait to see her again at the start of the new term. And hopefully things wouldn't become complicated for them in the long run.


	12. Chapter 12

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 12

Draco silently listened to his mother explain how she and Severus came to become a couple , curious about it while also wanting to erase his recent memory of them from him mind. Apparently Narcissa had started to fancy Severus that summer not long after approaching him about looking out for Draco and they made the Unbreakable Vow. She had kept up letters to the man, as well as visits, and somehow along the way she developed feelings for him. Severus on the other hand didn't return her feelings right away, but he realized sometime during Thanksgiving that he too had strong feelings for Narcissa and told her during her next visit about Draco. Their secret relationship began there and they were planning to tell Draco over the Christmas holidays and didn't expect for him to walk in on them doing certain activities.

Grey eyes flitted back and forth between Narcissa and Severus before asking, "Are you two happy?"

"Yes, very much Draco," Narcissa answered. Sitting beside of him on his bed, she wrapped an arm around him and told him, "We want to be together and we would like your blessing."

"But what about father? What if he finds out?"

"We will handle that when the time comes should he or anyone else find out. So what do you say?"

Draco looked at his mother, then Severus before answering, "Well, I always viewed Sev as more of a father than my own. But aren't you younger than mother?"

Severus nodded and said, "Just by four or five years."

The blond boy looked back at his mother and saw hopefulness in her blue eyes. Nodding he said, "Okay, you have my blessing."

"Thank you, darling," Narcissa replied as she hugged him.

Draco nodded before saying, "Now that that is out of the way, I also have something to say." When he had the two adults' attention, he took a deep breath and said, "I am officially courting Hermione Granger."

Severus' eyes widened in shock while Narcissa's face took on a thoughtful expression. Her blue eyes widened in realization as she said, "Oh, Hermione Granger! The Muggleborn Gryffindor said to be the brightest witch of her age. I remember her; Lucius was furious that she bested you in every subject sans Potions."

"Right."

"Draco, I want to meet her. Invite her here for Christmas Eve dinner."

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, Draco; invite her. If you plan on making her your girlfriend, I want to meet her and her family."

Draco stared in shock at his mother. He had always thought she was against Muggles and Muggleborns, just like his aunt Bellatrix. But hearing this made him think otherwise. Narcissa noticed her son's expression and she explained, "I've never been prejudiced against Muggles and Muggleborns alike. But as a Pureblood wife I mustn't speak against my husband or else I would face consequences, especially now with the Dark Lord's return."

Severus nodded and said, "Yes, but back to what Draco has said. You are courting Miss Granger?"

When Draco nodded, Severus sighed and pinched his nose. After a moment he asked, "Why would you do this? Do you know how careless you could be if you do this?"

"It's not like I haven't thought about it, Sev. But even so, I'm willing to take the risk. I really like Hermione and I want to be with her. And if you don't support me and help us keep our relationship a secret, I'll anonymously slip to the Daily Prophet that you're seeing mother in secret," Draco replied, ending with a smug look on his face.

Grey eyes stared into black ones challengingly, the boy completely ignoring his mother's astonished cry of his name. He still continued to stare at his godfather, watching as the man's eye twitched in annoyance as he scowled at him. Severus let out a huff before saying curtly, "Fine." He then turned around and strode from the bedroom.

Narcissa sighed and told Draco, "Despite that obvious blackmail, I'm so glad you are home and that you have accepted mine and Severus' relationship."

Draco nodded and asked, "So you really only started liking Sev a few months ago?"

"Yes, though I always found him interesting back in school. Of course when he was a first year, I was a fifth year and already betrothed to Lucius, him being a sixth year at the time. I've always been friends with him, even more so when he became your godfather. So we do have history, just not romantic history. Actually now that I think about it, he was always glued to Lily Evan's side until their fifth year, though I had already graduated by then; Lucius informed me of that. He said quote unquote, 'Snape has finally ridded himself of that Mudblood.'"

"Lily Evans? Do you mean Lily Potter?"

"Yes, though she was originally Lily Evans. Gryffindor Muggleborn, best friends with Severus growing up apparently. Until of course she got with James Potter, the arrogant boy that he was with his no good friends. Always pulling pranks on Severus, getting his hurt every time and nearly killed. It's amazing how many things I heard about after graduating."

"So you mean to tell me that Potter's mum was friends with Sev?"

"Yes. In fact, I think Severus may have had a crush on her. Unfortunately their friendship did not sit well with either Slytherin or Gryffindor House. But nevertheless they were close."

"And Potter doesn't know about any of this?"

"No, I don't believe so. He probably still thinks the sun shines out of his father's arse with all the praise everyone gives the man. They only want to talk about how great he was, never about how he and Sirius Black were troublemakers of their own. But they have no issue insinuating everyone that comes out of Slytherin in evil."

Narcissa sighed as she looked up at the ceiling of her son's bedroom. Shaking her head she looked at Draco and smiled saying, "But never mind what I said, darling; it sounds as if I'm being hostile. Once you finish unpacking, come downstairs for dinner."

The blonde woman gave her child a kiss on the cheek before standing and leaving his bedroom to head downstairs. Draco couldn't believe what his mother told him. Severus was once friends with Harry Potter' s mother? He wondered if Hermione knew that, because Potter obviously did not.

Deciding to write her a letter Draco pulled out a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment and began to write. He asked her whether she knew of Severus' relationship to Lily Potter, as well as inviting her and her family for dinner on Christmas Eve. Once that was done, he sent it off with his owl before unpacking his bedroom like his mother told him to.

* * *

Hermione laughed as her father told her about how one of his employees was supposed to pull a tooth and ended up fainting halfway during the procedure because of the blood, leaving the patient confused and the dental assistant in hysterics. Her mother was trying to explain that it was not funny and no one on duty was able to take over at the time, but even she couldn't stop the giggles from slipping through her own lips.

Tapping on the window caught their attention and Hermione's eyes widened at seeing a horned owl with a letter in its beak. Standing she walked over to the window and opened it, the owl swooping in and dropping the letter on her mother's lap before landing on her father's shoulder.

"Uh, H-Hermione?" her father stammered. "Wh-What am I supposed to do?"

Hermione took the letter from her mother and looked to see her father eyeing the nocturnal bird nervously. Smiling she answered, "Don't worry, it won't hurt you. Unless they are prone to biting."

"Biting?!" her mother exclaimed before looking at her husband worriedly as the man tensed up further when the owl began to stroke his hair with its beak.

Hermione opened the letter and smiled at seeing Draco's elegant handwriting. Sitting down she began to read:

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well, as I also hope that you made it home safely for the holidays. I also hope your homecoming was much more welcoming than my own. I walked in on my mother and Severus doing…things. They are a couple now and I will explain that later._

 _Firstly I want to formally invite you and your parents to Malfoy Manor for dinner on Christmas Eve. I told my mother that I was courting you and she wanted to meet you. So if it is possible, please let me know. If not, I understand and hopefully you can meet my mother another time before the Christmas holidays are over._

 _Secondly, my mother told me something interesting today. Apparently, Severus was friends with Lily Potter growing up. Did you know that? And if so, does Potter know it? He probably doesn't, if truth be told, but I was wondering if you did._

 _I miss you already and I hope we can see each other before the start of next term. If not, I am perfectly content with receiving letters from you. I hope to hear your reply soon, my beautiful know-it-all._

 _Yours,_

 _Draco Malfoy._

Hermione's brown eyes widened in shock at the contents of the letter, every single word. Professor Snape was with Narcissa Malfoy? Narcissa wanted her and her parents to join them for Christmas Eve dinner? Professor Snape was friends with Lily Potter? _Narcissa wanted her and her parents to join them for dinner?!_ But despite all of that, she couldn't help but read the last part of the letter again.

 _My beautiful know-it-all._

Was that a sort of pet name for her already? It was obviously written as a form of endearment, so apparently. It certainly warmed her heart and made her feel good, unlike the time Professor Snape called her an insufferable one. Nevertheless she was touched by it. But to be invited to dinner already…

Turning to her parents who were both still eyeing the owl cautiously she called, "Mum? Dad?"

They turned their eyes to her and answered, "Yes?"

"What would you say if I told you I kind of have a boyfriend and his mother just invited us to dinner on Christmas Eve?"


	13. Chapter 13

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 13

 _Christmas Eve_

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror in her room, taking in the outfit she had chosen for the dinner tonight. In just a few short minutes, an owl would show up with a Portkey for her and her parents to be transported to Malfoy Manor. After having to a long discussion with her parents about her relationship with Draco, her father had demanded on meeting him before deciding whether or not they would spend Christmas Eve dinner with him and his family. She still flushed in embarrassment when she thought about that night three evenings previous.

 _(Flashback…)_

 _Robert Granger sat across from his daughter and the platinum blond boy she called her boyfriend, his wife Jean sitting next to him. He was staring tensely at him while also taking observation of his and Hermione's interactions. There had been very little so far and that was probably due to his daughter being nervous about the meeting at the moment. After all, every man's daughter was nervous about them meeting their boyfriend for the first time._

 _"_ _So Draco," Robert began. "What are your exact intentions with my little girl?"_

 _"_ _Dad!" Hermione exclaimed, her face turning bright red._

 _Jean giggled and said, "He just wants to make sure that he's right for you and that you won't do anything scandalous."_

 _Hermione wanted to just sink into the floor. When her parents had met Viktor it hadn't been as embarrassing as. With a groan she placed her forehead on Draco's shoulder and hid behind her hair. Draco smiled and held the brunette's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He turned his grey eyes towards Mr. and Mrs. Granger and said politely, "I can assure you Mr. and Mrs. Granger that I will treat Hermione with the utmost respect any gentlemen would treat a lady with. I care about her a lot, probably more than I've ever cared about anyone that wasn't family. And if I'm completely honest, I can't see myself with anyone but her in my life. You have my word that I won't harm her in any way that would be deemed dire."_

 _There was another silence that filled the room before Robert said, "Alright then Draco, I give you permission to officially date my daughter. But if you do anything to hurt her, you will regret it."_

 _"_ _Yes sir," Draco replied, his face composed though Hermione felt Draco's hand tense in hers from her father's threat._

 _(End Flashback…)_

Hermione looked at herself in her mirror once more, taking in the red dress that stopped just above her knees with simple black heels. Her hair was pinned up in an updo and she had ruby earrings in her ears. Nodding at herself she grabbed her white winter blazer and put it on before going downstairs to meet her parents. Her mother was wearing a red dress as well that stopped below her knees with sleeves that stopped at her elbows with a black coat on and black heels. Her father was wearing a nice pair of khaki slacks and black dress shoes, with a pressed white button-up and his own dark brown trench coat over it.

Looking at them she asked, "Are you both ready?"

"Yes dear, we are," Jean answered. "So what do we do?"

"The owl with the Portkey will be here soon, so let's step outside and wait."

The three of them stepped outside in the snow and waited as the snow fluttered down from the sky. Hermione took in the many Christmas lights and decorations of her neighbors. All of them were busy with their own Christmas Even dinners or celebrations, so luckily none of them would notice her and her parents suddenly disappearing. Before long an owl appeared with the Portkey, a handheld mirror, and Hermione instructed her parents to grab hold of it tightly. Once they did, the three of them were suddenly transported from the front of their house and before long they had landed in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor. Hermione had to hold her parents upright as they were about to fall from the sudden landing before looking through the bars of the gate towards the large mansion.

She had never seen Malfoy Manor but she figured it was rather magnificent. And seeing it in person, it certainly was, though it did seem almost gloomy. Footsteps caught her attention and her brown eyes caught Draco walking towards the gate. Smiling she waved at him, causing him to smile as well. The gates opened as it recognized Draco's magical signature and the Grangers all stepped through. Hermione rushed over to hug Draco, wrapping her arms around him tightly as he wrapped his back around her in return. Letting her go he turned towards the Grangers and said, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Please follow me inside so one of our House Elves can take your coats and we can be settled to have dinner."

The four of them walked towards the manor and inside, a House Elf waiting for them and took their coats before popping away. Draco then escorted Hermione and her parents to the parlor where Severus was waiting in his usual black robes, as well as his mother who was wearing an elegant long-sleeved evergreen dress that complimented her figure, her blond hair in a half updo and curled beautifully. Narcissa stood up and walked over to them with a smile, Severus following not too close behind her.

"Hello Grangers, thank you so much for agreeing to have Christmas Eve dinner with us. My name is Narcissa Malfoy and I am the matron of this manor. You have already met my son Draco, and this is Severus Snape, Draco's godfather and current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts," Narcissa said with a pleasant smile.

Robert nodded and replied, "Thank you for having us, Mrs. Malfoy. I am Robert Granger, and this is my wife Jean and our daughter Hermione."

"Snape? I thought Hermione said that you were the Potions professor and a Potions Master," Jean said.

"He is a Potions Master, mum; the youngest to ever grace Wizarding Britain. And he was the Potions professor, but he now is the DADA professor because the previous Potions professor, Professor Slughorn, came out of retirement," Hermione explained.

Severus looked down at the know-it-all for a moment before looking back at her parents, saying in his deep voice, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Neither of the Grangers was sure if he was being sincere or just saying it to be polite. But he seemed exactly like how their daughter had described him. But if he was Hermione's boyfriend's godfather, then he had to at least be a decent person.

Narcissa cleared her throat to interrupt the silence and said, "Let us move to the dining room, shall we? Dinner awaits us."

* * *

Dinner had been very pleasant much to the surprise of Hermione. She thought that it would be awkward for her parents to try and interact with Mrs. Malfoy and Professor Snape, but they were conversing nicely and had been since the appetizer. Draco and Hermione engaged from time to time, but preferred to talk quietly to each other and would hold hands between courses. At the moment, they were waiting for dessert and Jean was asking Mrs. Malfoy if she had any siblings, considering both Draco and Hermione were only children, and no other family of the Malfoy's were there.

"In fact, I do have siblings. I have two sisters; they're both older than me," answered Narcissa.

"Will they be joining us this evening?" asked Robert.

Severus scoffed and mumbled, "I hope not."

Draco couldn't help but agree with his godfather. He hoped by the grace of Merlin that his insane aunt did not show up and completely ruin their Christmas Eve dinner. Unfortunately, that thought was short lived when a House Elf appeared and announced that a Bellatrix Lestrange was waiting to come through the Floo.

Hermione, Draco, Narcissa, and Severus' faces all paled, Severus' more than usual. Narcissa quickly recovered and told Severus, "Severus, please escort the Grangers out of the manor and back to the gates."

Severus nodded and stood telling the Grangers to follow him, leaving no room for argument. Narcissa bid them 'goodbye' before leaving to head for the parlor. Severus quickly led Hermione and her parents through the manor and out of the front door, right down to the gates of Malfoy Manor. Draco had been following and the gates opened once more, recognizing his magical signature. Gently grabbing the brunette's hand, he said, "I'm happy that you were able to come despite dinner being cut short."

"Me too, and I hope I hear from you before school starts for the next term," Hermione replied.

The blond smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek sweetly before bidding her and her parents 'goodbye'. Severus handed Hermione the Portkey while giving her a nod, and she and her parents held onto the mirror and quickly disappeared from in front of the two men. As soon as they were gone, Severus said, "I hope you know that you were lucky this time. Next time, you might not be as lucky or quick."

"I know, but for right now I'm not worried," Draco replied. "Now let's go see what Bellatrix wants."

Severus followed his godson back inside the manor, all the while hoping that Draco wasn't in over his head with his new relationship with Miss Granger. Because Merlin only knew the consequences of what would happen if any of the Dark Lord's followers found out that their newest Death Eater was in a romantic relationship with a Muggleborn.


	14. Chapter 14

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 14

It was the beginning of the new term and Hermione was looking forward to seeing Draco. She hadn't seen him since Christmas Eve when they had to cut dinner short. And when she was on the Hogwarts Express to head back to Hogwarts, she wasn't able to speak with him because he was immediately carted off with the Slytherins and Harry and Ron were intent on catching up with her. Or in Harry's case, explain to her his suspicions and thoughts concerning Draco and Snape and his loyalty to Dumbledore. Hermione would silently admit that she too found Snape suspicious at times, but seeing what he was doing to protect Draco over the last few months and that he was actually working for Dumbledore, her opinion of him was very high.

At the moment she was in the library studying ahead for her Ancient Runes class in a quiet corner. She had invited Harry and Ron, but Harry was called to Dumbledore's office and Ron was with Lavender. Lavender had bragged to her that she and Ron were a couple when they got back to the dorms from break. Hermione figured she was trying to rile her up since Lavender thought she was into Ron or something, but the girl stopped when she wasn't getting any sort of reaction out of the brunette. Not that Hermione cared who Ron dated; she had Draco after all.

A smile came to her face as she thought of the blond boy. Even though they hadn't been able to see much of each other as of late, they still made it a point to send letters to each other. To make things easy for them, Hermione had charmed two notebooks that if they wrote something, the other person would be able to see what was written and could send their own messages. Draco in returned charmed them so that if they ever got lost, stolen, or someone other than themselves looked into the notebooks, it would look like school notes. But even so all Hermione wanted was to be able to see Draco and spend some time with him, even if only for a little bit. Luckily her time came sooner rather than later.

While reading a very important section in her book, an owl flew into the library and landed on the table next to her. She smiled seeing it was Draco's owl and stroked its head while taking the letter from its beak. Opening the letter she read the words written on the piece of paper, the smile on her face growing wider.

 _Hermione,_

 _I miss you so much right now and I want to see you. No, I need to see you. Not seeing you in driving me insane, or more insane than I am being forced to be at the moment. Please meet with me in that special room you showed me during dinner time. I have a surprise for you._

 _Yours,_

 _Draco._

Casting _Tempus,_ Hermione saw that it was getting pretty close to dinner. Packing her things she placed them in her school bag and headed towards the exit of the library. Just as she had stepped outside of the doors of the library, a voice called out to her, startling her a bit.

"Granger!" the voice, female, called out.

Turning Hermione's brown eyes widened as she none other than Daphne Greengrass coming her way. After a brief moment of finding her voice Hermione replied, "Greengrass."

Daphne stopped in front of Hermione and looked her over, her blue eyes regarding her closely before saying, "I have to admit, I see why Draco has taken a sudden interest in you."

"Wh-What?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Oh, don't act like I don't know. Actually, I might be the only person not oblivious to notice the longing goo-goo eyes he makes at each other during meals or classes when no one is watching. And from what I can see, you fancy him just as much. Now I want to know all of the juicy details, because I'm sure there are plenty."

Hermione didn't know what to do or how to respond. She was sure that they were being very discrete with their secret looking at each other, but here was Draco's fellow Slytherin Daphne telling her that she noticed it. The brunette opened her mouth to deny it, but with the way she stumbled over her words and her face turning pink, she knew the blonde wasn't going to buy it.

Daphne smiled and said, "You seem to be on your way somewhere, so how about I walk with you and you tell me what's going on between you and our Slytherin prince. I promise not to tell anyone; you can trust me, Granger."

"Really?" Hermione couldn't help but ask. Daphne was a Slytherin after all. She knew not all of them were bad, but she just needed to be sure. When Daphne made the motion to cross her heart and sip her lips closed, Hermione sighed and nodded. As they walked Hermione told Daphne how she had found Draco upset and comforted him a bit, and then after that they began to spend time together in secret. She also told her how she had had a crush on the blond boy for a while but kept it a secret from him. When she told her that they had kissed underneath the mistletoe before Christmas break, Daphne couldn't help but squeal excitedly about it. After the two of them giggled about it, the brunette continued to tell the blonde about how Draco told her he wanted to properly court her, as well as being invited to Christmas Eve dinner and that they had just started dating. By the time they had reached the fourth floor, Hermione had finished telling Daphne all about what had already gone on between her and Draco. She made sure to leave out everything concerning Draco being a secret Death Eater and what he was doing for Lord Voldemort. He didn't need anyone else other than her knowing about his secret work. He was putting all of his trust into her and she wasn't going to betray him to anyone, especially now that they were a couple.

"That is amazing, Granger. I'm glad Draco is with someone like you," Daphne said with a genuine smile. "It's a miracle he never submitted to Pansy; that would've been disastrous. Just seeing him take her to the Yule Ball in Fourth Year was a nightmare to witness."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at hearing that. At least she wasn't the only one who wasn't fond of Pansy Parkinson. Turning to the blonde she said, "Thank you for listening Greengrass, and thank you for promising not to tell anyone."

Daphne waved it off and replied, "No problem, Granger. And please, call me 'Daphne'."

"Okay, and you call me 'Hermione'."

The Slytherin girl turned and said, "I'll talk to you later, Hermione. And take good care of Draco; you're good for him."

Hermione nodded and watched her walk away, calling after her, "I will."

The brunette continued to climb the stairs to the fifth floor and headed down the corridor to the broom cupboard that led to the secret room. Hermione cleared the way to the little doorway and crawled in, using her wand to place everything back in front of it so that it stayed hidden. She then crawled until she was able to stand, then climbed the stone steps and pushed open the door. Stepping into the room she closed the door behind her before turning around, gasping at what she saw.

In front of her was a table for two set up with a white table cloth with candles and a rose in a vase. There was a romantic dinner set up on it and standing next to the table was Draco dressed in a very fancy suit and tie. His platinum blond hair was combed neatly and he had a bright smile on his face, his grey eyes lighting up at the sight of her. Walking over to her he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, kissing her sweetly, yet passionately before looking her in her brown eyes and saying, "Good evening, Hermione."

"Good evening," Hermione replied a bit breathlessly.

Draco smiled and said, "I hope this wasn't too sudden, but I've wanted to see you and I couldn't wait any longer. Especially since Severus isn't doing any more Occlumens and Legilimens lessons until next week."

Snape wasn't going to continue their lessons until he had all of his classes situated, so they had until next week before they started again and she would see Draco per usual again.

Hermione smiled and said, "Well, I must say I am looking forward to this romantic dinner you set up, though I think I'm a bit underdressed. You could have told me to wear something fancy or something."

Draco chuckled before planting another kiss on the brunette's pink lips. Pulling back he looked at her school uniform before taking his wand and waving it, pointing it at her. They watched as her uniform turned into an elegant, off the shoulder amethyst purple dress that stopped just below her knees, a slit on the left side. Her shoes were replaced silver heels and her hair was pinned up in a side updo. She was also wearing silver earrings and a necklace to complete the ensemble. Needless to say she looked very elegant and classy.

With a smile Draco said, "Now you don't look underdressed. In fact, I'd say you look just right for our date."

"Date? This is a date?" Hermione couldn't help but ask with a smile on her face.

Draco chuckled and held his hand out for Hermione to take, and he then led her to the table so they could begin their romantic dinner date, the sound of violin music playing in the background.

* * *

Hermione sighed happily as she leant against Draco on the white chasse lounge at the foot of the large bed. They had just shared dinner and had talked more than they had been able to over Christmas break and when they came back to Hogwarts. Sure there was the notebook, but talking was completely different face to face than through paper. And she was glad that they got to have this moment together. Even if they were just in this secret room together, it felt as if they were somewhere else, completely away from Hogwarts and its grounds.

Draco, who had his arm wrapped around the brunette's shoulders, kissed the top of her head before resting his own on top of it. He was so glad he was finally with the one person he cared for most outside of his mother and Severus. He felt he was under constant pressure all of the time, but with Hermione he just felt free, free to be who he really was and not be judged. She made him feel things that he had never felt before and probably would only feel with her. It was probably a bit early in their newly established relationship, but he wouldn't deny what he felt. And for her to stick by him and continue to do so after all that he had done and was probably going to do to save his mother made him care for and appreciate her even more.

"Hermione," Draco said softly.

"Yes?" Hermione responded.

Turning to face her he held her close to him with both arms, his face in her neck as he whispered, "Thank you."

Hermione was a bit confused at first, but she then smiled and returned Draco's hold, her arms wrapping themselves around him as well. She realized what he was thanking her for and even though he didn't have to, it warmed her heart knowing that he did. Turning her head she kissed his temple and whispered, "You're welcome."

The two of them continued to sit there in each others' arms, reluctant to let go. After a while Draco pulled away and said, "How about we spend the night here?"

A bright pink blush appeared on the brunette's face and she spluttered out, "Dr-Draco!"

Realizing what she thought he meant, Draco's own face turned red and he quickly corrected himself. Waving his hands he said, "Not for that! I wouldn't do anything unless you were ready to. Not that I'm implying that we'll do that in the future or anything. I mean…" Taking a deep breath he finished calmly. "I mean, let's just sleep here. I promise that we'll be ready in time to stop by our Common Rooms to get our things and be for classes in the morning."

Hermione considered Draco's suggestion for a moment, weighing whether it was a good idea or not. Rationally she should decline and head back to the Gryffindor Common Room and sleep in her own bed, but she couldn't deny that her boyfriend's suggestion wasn't enticing. And on top of that she wasn't ready for her time with Draco to end. Coming to a decision she looked up into grey eyes and smiled sincerely.

Nodding she said, "Yes, alright."

Draco smiled before gently cupping Hermione's face and kissing her passionately, pouring all of his emotion into it. Pulling away he laughed softly at how pink his girlfriend's face had turned. Snapping his fingers he caused their fancy clothes to turn into pajamas; his were his regular blue and white striped ones, and he put Hermione in a pink satin night gown. Hermione looked down at what she was wearing in awe. She didn't own anything this nice as far as sleeping clothes went. She ran her hands over the material before reaching up and taking her hair down, running her fingers through it to get all of the tangles out.

A large, warm hand took hold of hers and Draco led her over to the huge four poster bed and pulled back the gold comforter. He allowed Hermione to climb into it first before he followed. After they were both comfortable Hermione took her wand and _Noxed_ all of the lights in the room. Once that was done they both laid down and snuggled under the sheets and against the plush pillows. Draco reached over and wrapped his arms around Hermione, pulling her against him and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Draco said softly.

Hermione smiled and tilted her head slightly to kiss the boy's chin before replying just as softly, "Goodnight, Draco."

It wasn't long before the both of them drifted off to sleep, content in each others' arms and finally happy that they were able to spend some more time together, even if their private time had to end the moment they stepped foot into their separate Common Rooms.


	15. Chapter 15

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 15

A few days had passed since Hermione had spent the night with Draco in the Founder's secret room, and she had to admit that she was much more upbeat ever since then. She still smiled and blushed whenever she thought of waking up that morning in the blond's arms and taking in his chiseled features while he still slept, how his blond lashes seemed to fall easily onto his pale cheeks. He had looked so peaceful sleeping, as if none of the expectations and responsibilities that were weighing him ever existed. She wished he could be like that all of the time.

Not only had she been able to wake up in Draco's arms, but she also had been able to meet up with him to spend time together outside of classes. They mostly cuddled together and talked, would even kiss some. However their small kisses would turn into make out sessions and would leave them feeling breathless and flustered. The last time they had been together they had had another make out session, and somehow that had lead to them feeling each other up. Draco's hands had drifted underneath her uniform shirt and sweater and up her back, causing her to shiver and push up against him. Hermione herself had run her hands all into her boyfriend's hair in an effort to bring him closer to her. Her hands had then taken themselves down to the blond's belt, prompting Draco to stop her and their intense kissing. When her mind finally caught up to what she had just tried to do, Hermione had blushed furiously and tried to hide behind her hair. Draco had chuckled and told her that it was alright, but that they should wait before even so much as venturing in that direction of their relationship. Needless to say, they kept their meet ups as innocent as possible, though they both knew that their relationship was getting stronger with each passing day and their feelings for each other were growing more and more.

Hermione at the moment was walking down the stairs from the Sixth Year Girls Dormitory into the Gryffindor Common Room to get ready to head to breakfast. She wanted to get a quick bite to eat while reading ahead for Herbology before attending the class later that day. Just as soon as she was about to head out of the Common Room, the entrance opened and Ginny came running in with a frantic look on her face.

Alarmed Hermione asked, "Ginny, what's the matter?"

Ginny took a few deep breaths before saying, "It's Ron; he's in the Hospital Wing!"

Hermione's brown eyes widened at the news before she took off after Ginny in a run, both of them headed for the Hospital Wing. It wasn't too long before they reached the large makeshift hospital and burst into the room. Harry looked up from the seat he was in next to the bed his friend was lying unconscious in and said, "Hermione, Ginny."

"Harry, what happened?" Ginny asked as she made her way over towards her brother, worry present in her face.

"Will Ron be alright?" Hermione asked as she went to stand next to Harry.

Before Harry could answer either question, Madame Pompfrey walked in from her office over to them, followed by Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, and Professor Snape. Once they all reached the bed where Ron was Professor McGonagall spoke and said, "Madame Prompfrey has already filled us in about Mr. Weasley's situation. Even so, we would like to hear how he was poisoned from you, Mr. Potter."

"Poisoned?!" Hermione couldn't help but gasp out in shock.

Ginny looked at Harry and asked, "How?"

Harry cleared his throat a bit before explaining the events of the night before, about how he had taken Ron to get an antidote for the Love Potion he had ingested from the chocolates that Romilda Vane had made for him. He then went on to explain that after Ron was cured, Slughorn had offered him a drink since his seventeenth birthday had recently passed and he was now legal. However he hadn't known the drink was poisonous until Ron had drank it and almost died. If it hadn't been for his fast thinking and shoving a bezoar stone down his throat, he would have. Professor Dumbledore then turned to Slughorn and asked him how he acquired such a bottle, to which the Potions professor replied that it had been on his desk the night of his Chirstmas party. He told the Headmaster that the bottle was intended for him and that he meant to give it to him soon, but figured it wouldn't hurt to open it and take a few drinks.

Hearing that the bottle had shown up on the night of Professor Slughorn's Christmas party and was intended for Professor Dumbledore made Hermione emit a silent gasp. Draco had been lurking around during the party until he was caught by Mr. Filch. Had he been planting the bottle so as to kill Dumbledore like he was supposed to? Brown eyes met the black ones of Professor Snape and Hermione knew the truth, that it had been Draco. And just knowing this caused her heart to hurt in her chest.

Harry had seen the distraught look on the brunette's face and he moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close as he said, "Don't worry, Hermione. Ron will be fine, you'll see."

"Yeah," Hermione rasped out. Pulling away from Harry she said, "Excuse me, I need a moment alone."

She didn't wait to hear anyone's reply, she just quickly left the Hospital Wing and made her way down the corridor a ways before stopping. Leaning against the wall she covered her face with her hands. She had almost forgotten that Draco had to kill Dumbledore in order to save his mother. She didn't want to believe it, but she also knew it was impossible for it to not have been him. Just like before with Katie Bell and the cursed necklace, Ron was another innocent, unintended victim of the plans Draco was doing by order of You-Know-Who. She needed to find him; she needed to talk to her boyfriend.

Taking out her wand Hermione said, "Point me to Draco Malfoy."

Her wand lifted from her hand and spun around a bit before pointing in a certain direction, slowly floating away from her on its way to the person it was to find. Hermione followed her wand all the way up to the Astronomy Tower before it drifted back down to her hand. Putting her wand away she walked over to where her boyfriend was leaning against the railing and overlooking the school grounds. Stopping short of him she said, "Draco, tell me the truth."

Draco, started by his girlfriend's sudden appearance, looked at her and asked with a bemused smile, "About what?"

"Ron is in the hospital because he was poisoned. He was poisoned out of a bottle that Professor Slughorn had. Slughorn said that he bottle appeared the night of the Chirstmas party. Draco, did you plant that bottle?"

The blond stopped smiling and his expression took on a slightly guilty one, giving the brunette her answer. Hermione stepped closer to Draco and said, "Draco, Ron was poisoned. He almost died because he drank that stuff."

"I know that, Hermione. That was the point of the poison, to begin killing the person that drinks it. I didn't expect for Weaslebee to drink it."

"Draco!"

"It was for the old man, Hermione! I didn't even know Slughorn was still holding onto it. I thought he had given it to Dumbledore by now."

"But he was and he opened it, offering some to Harry and Ron. Draco, this is becoming too dangerous. People are getting hurt."

"You think I don't know that, Hermione? Of course I do! I know people are getting caught in the crossfire of my attempts at killing Dumbledore. But I can't help that! I'm just trying to get my task done for my mother's sake and I don't have to constantly look over my shoulder. This is hard for me, Hermione; I thought you knew that and understood."

"I do, Draco. I understand that you don't have much of a choice right now, but you can't keep hurting people that aren't involved. It's beginning to get messy and Harry is already more than suspicious of you."

Draco sighed and sat down, holding his head in his hands. Hermione moved to sit next to him before linking her arm with him. Looking at him she said softly, "I'm here for you, Draco, and I want to help you. Let me know how and I will. Just promise me that no one else will get hurt."

The blond boy sighed and leant his head against the brunette's and answered, "Just continue to stay by my side, please. I know you don't agree with what it is that I'm doing, but just knowing that you are here for me is enough."

Hermione nodded and gave the pale cheek in front of her a kiss before leaning her head against Draco's shoulder. The two of them sat there in silence, both of them lost in thought about their situation. The only thing Hermione could hope for at the moment was that nothing really bad would happen to Draco due to his task, especially now. She cared about him way too much to lose him to something like this. She only hoped that everything would solve itself out first. Things were becoming too dangerous now for it all to just be ignored and even though she couldn't explain it, she felt that time was running out. And Draco too was thinking that his time to complete his task was quickly running out.


	16. Chapter 16

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 16

Despite everything that had recently happened and the target Harry has placed on Draco's back, Draco and Hermione were still going strong and finding time to spend together. Hermione had reassured her boyfriend that she did not blame him for what had happened to Ron. She knew it hadn't been intentional or meant for Ron, but that didn't stop her worry for both of them. Draco was feeling guilty and she could tell his stress was once again catching up with him over his awful task.

Hermione decided that she would do something special for the blond boy to help him relax, as well as to get his mind off of everything. She figured it was the least she could do for all the special surprises he had done for her. The last time they had gotten together in the Founder's Room, Draco had surprised her with so many roses, she wasn't sure she would be able to get them all into her dorm. They had had a small dinner together that had led to them kissing, then that turned into hot, heavy kissing, and before either of them knew it they had their shirts off and she was straddling him on the chasse lounge. They had both had red faces and had gotten even redder when they caught sight of Draco's straining hard on in his pants.

The brunette had to admit that she had been thinking of Draco in a rather…sensual way as of late. She couldn't help but wonder what he looked like with no clothes on more times than not whenever she thought of him outside of worrying. As embarrassing as it was to admit, she had even woken up a few mornings with soaked knickers from very intense dreams. It had happened so often she needed to talk with someone about it and get some advice. And the person she had spoken to was Daphne. Daphne had been rather shocked to say the least. The blonde couldn't believe that she, Hermione Granger, was having sexual dreams about Draco Malfoy. After hearing the Gryffindor out, the Slytherin girl helped the brunette to plan something special for Draco. Once the plans were made, Daphne insinuated that Hermione would become a real woman and even took her shopping for lingerie, an embarrassing shopping experience for the brunette. But in the end everything worked out alright.

At the moment Hermione was sitting on her bed in the Girl's Dormitory writing a quick little letter to Draco, letting him know to meet her in the Founder's Room after dinner. Her heart was beating a bit fast as she thought of what the night would bring and whether or not her surprise would be even adequate. Compared to all that her boyfriend had done for her, what she planned with Daphne seemed a bit simple. Daphne however reassured her that it would be fine and that simple just seemed to fit her and that Draco would love it no matter what. And as she sent her letter off with an owl, she could only hope her blonde unlikely friend was right.

* * *

Later at dinner Draco sat next to Blaise and Goyle in silence, his mind on the letter that Hermione had sent to him. She had said that she wanted him to meet her in the secret room after dinner, and dinner would be over in about another thirty minutes or so. He wondered why the brunette wanted him to meet with her there. Was there something that she wanted to talk to him about in private? Something that had to do with his task for the Dark Lord? So many things went through his head as to why she wanted to see him. Usually she searched him out if she wanted or needed to talk to him; other times he would be the one to summon her.

Draco never told Hermione, Severus, or his mother this, but he was secretly afraid that one day Hermione would get tired of him and standing by him and leave him alone for good. He knew that he wasn't worth her, that he didn't deserve her, especially with how low he has sunken, but he realized that he couldn't let Hermione go. He needed her in his life; she had changed it more than she would ever know and more than he would ever be able to tell her. She was always there for him when he needed her, when she didn't have to be. She understood him in ways that even his own supposed friends did not. She saw him for more than what anyone else, even his professors and fellow unwanted Death Eaters, even the Dark Lord himself saw him as. Hermione was such a beautiful, caring, understanding person that just had so much to give, and she had chosen to give it to him. Of all the men that she could want or would want her, she had chosen him. If he didn't know any better, he would have even said that he maybe had…

The blond shook his head, realizing that his mind was going in a direction he wasn't completely sure of just yet. What he didn't know was that in his contemplative silence, Blaise had been watching him intently while also being able to make it look like casual glances. He knew no one else in the Slytherin Boys Dorm noticed it, but he did: something was going on with Draco, in more ways than one. He honestly wanted to talk to him about it, but he wasn't sure how to broach the subject when they were with the two idiots that they called friends. But he would take notice that at certain times throughout the day when Draco disappeared, he would always return looking happy or content.

What in the world could be going on with his best friend? Yes, he considered Draco his best friend, probably more than anyone else. And as his friend he wanted to know what was bothering him. However the blond liked his privacy and he could respect that. Maybe Draco would tell him in his own time, maybe he wouldn't.

* * *

Before Draco knew it dinner was over. He left the Great Hall with the rest of the student body, but slipped away and headed up the stairs to the fifth floor. When he escaped the other students and any other prying eyes, he made his way to the broom cupboard that led to the Founder's Room and crawled through the little space. Before long he made it to the door and he opened the door, stepping inside the room. However Draco stopped in his tracks as his grey eyes widened at the sight before him.

The room was decorated in lit candles and white roses, the light dimmed and setting off a romantic atmosphere. A small round table was set up with an ice bucket and what appeared to be wine chilling in it, wine glasses resting next to it, and next to that was a bowl full of chocolate covered strawberries. Not much was done, but the simplicity of it was wonderful. But the one thing that drew his attention more than anything else was the young woman sitting on the white chasse lounge. Hermione was wrapped in a baby blue satin robe and barefoot, her hair was down and framing her face beautifully, and she was wearing little bit of eye makeup that was subtle and she had a very light pink gloss on her lips.

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend as he entered the room and stood up saying, "Hello, Draco."

"Hermione, what is all this?" Draco couldn't help but ask as he walked over to her.

"Um, well I wanted to do something nice for you and to help you relax. I figured I would return the favor for all the wonderful things you have done for me. I know it's not really romantic, but-"

Draco cut Hermione off with a kiss before pulling away with a smile. Wrapping his arms around her he said, "It's perfect and I love it. It's purely Hermione Granger, and just knowing you've gone out of your way to do this for me makes me feel really special."

The brunette blushed as she smiled, causing the blond to chuckle softly. She took his hand and led him to the chasse lounge, gently pushing him down to sit before turning to the table and opening the wine, pouring it into the two wine glasses. Balancing them in one hand, she grabbed the bowl of strawberries and walked back to where the blond was sitting and sat next to him. Placing the bowl in her lap she handed him a glass, ignoring his quirked eyebrow along with the small smirk on his face. However when she looked up into his grey eyes, she ended up giggling, causing them both to laugh as they clinked their glasses and took a sip of the wine. Hermione and Draco spent their time together talking, feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries, and sharing sweet, strawberry flavored kisses.

When the strawberries were gone and the wine was done being drunk, Draco said, "This was lovely, Hermione. But there is one thing that I have been wondering since I walked in."

"Oh? What is it?" Hermione asked as she put the empty bowl and glasses back on the table.

"Why are you wearing that robe?" Draco asked. "Don't get me wrong, it's stunning on you. I just don't see why you would wear it for this."

Hermione felt her face heat up and knew she was probably blushing down her neck. Taking a deep breath she let it out and turned to face the blond boy. She closed her brown eyes briefly before opening them again, staring intently at her boyfriend. The look in her eyes caught Draco off guard, as it was a look he had only seen once or twice before, but never this intense. Before he could say anything the brunette said, "Take your shirt off and lie on the bed on your stomach."

The blond wasn't sure if he really wanted to comply, though he would admit he was very intrigued with this turn of events. Before he could think any more of it, all thoughts left his mind when Hermione suddenly untied the rob and opened it, letting the satin material slowly fall off of her shoulders and down to the floor. What she revealed was something he thought he would never see Hermione in, but glad that he was seeing it now. Hermione was dressed in red lingerie, the top a bra/dress like sort of thing where the bra part of it was lined with lace, had a floral print, and pushed her breasts up; the bottom part of it was completely sheer, allowing him to take in the matching red bottoms, also lined with lace and hugging her firm backside perfectly. If memory served him, this style of lingerie was called 'baby-doll lingerie'. Pansy had shown him a picture of it asking his opinion of what he thought she would look like in it. He had been disgusted at the thought of the pug faced nuisance in something that was supposed to be sexy, but seeing Hermione in it, looking sexy as well as completely innocent at the same time made him swell in his pants and his heart to beat fast in excitement and anticipation.

Following her earlier command, Draco removed his shirt and lied down on the bed on his stomach. He felt the bed dip under some lighter, extra weight, and was surprised when he felt Hermione straddle his hips and sit on him. Her delicate hands caressed his back a bit before she started massaging the muscles in his back, working out the tension that had built up there. He moaned at the feeling of her hands and fingers working their magic on him. Draco was almost completely lost in the sensation of Hermione's massage when he suddenly felt the brunette lightly rocking her hips against his.

Unbeknownst to Draco, his moans and groans from her massage had caused Hermione to feel rather aroused. Her most sacred body part was beginning to feel very sensitive and she had the sudden urge to rub herself against the blond. Soft moans and gasps of her own were escaping her lips, the sounds turning Draco on more than he already was. Before she knew it she was thrown on her back and Draco was hovering over her, his grey eyes darkened with lust. He quickly swooped down and captured her pink lips in his in a passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss Draco smirked and said, "Don't start something you can't finish, Granger."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh softly at hearing him call her by her last name. Reaching up she gripped Draco by his platinum blond locks and brought his lips back to hers in an intense kiss before pulling away. Breathlessly she said, "I want this, Draco. With you, I want this."

Looking into her brown eyes, Draco could see that Hermione was serious. She really wanted this, this moment, to be her first time. Not only that, but she wanted it to be with him. Yes, he knew the brunette was a virgin, not that she told him that; it was obvious from the way she blushed and stammered over certain things that he said, innuendo or none intended. Also with the way she reacted to him whenever they got close that last few times they had met up, it let him know that she was feeling sensations that she had never felt before and wanted to feel them more. He could only imagine what Hermione would do now, considering she was about to feel a whole array of pleasurable sensations. He still continued to look into her eyes, finding something in them other than lust clouding them. Was that…was it…

A groan tore its way from his throat when he felt a hand grope and palm his erection through his pants. Letting out a growl Draco immediately attacked her neck, kissing, biting, and sucking on it as he made his way down to her bosom. Hermione sighed and moaned as he placed kisses down the valley of her breasts. However a gasp left her mouth when the blond suddenly pulled the cup of her lingerie top down and attached his lips to her pink nipple. While the brunette was distracted by that, Draco traveled a hand down and began to tease and rub her through the fabric covering her core, causing her to moan louder than she had before.

Liking this reaction he leant back up and kissed her once again while his hand dipped into her knickers and rubbed her again. As Hermione moaned at feeling his hand on her center, Draco groaned at feeling how wet the brunette had become. Taking his fingers he eased them between her lower lips and began to slowly pump them, feeling how warm she was inside. The more he pumped his fingers inside her, the more Hermione felt like her body was on fire. When she unattached her lips from Draco's, she took his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled on it a little, causing another growl to leave his lips.

Draco pulled away from Hermione, smirking at the little whine that left her. The blond then took off his girlfriend's lingerie, soon laying eyes upon her naked, sexy, heavenly body for the first time. He really had no words for this creature of perfection lying beneath him. While his eyes drank her form in, Hermione took the time to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants, pushing them down slightly, along with is underwear. Having felt what she was doing, Draco finished taking off his pants and underwear, as well as his shoes and socks before facing the brunette once again. Hermione's brown eyes widened as she took in her boyfriend's manhood for the first time. She had never seen another one before his, but she doubted anyone else's could compare to it.

Moving back on top of her Draco said softly, "Last chance to back out, Hermione; I can wait."

Shaking her head Hermione replied, "No, I want this; I want _you_. Make love to me, Draco."

Those simple words coming out of that lovely mouth was enough for Draco to finish going through with what they were doing. Mumbling a contraception spell, he eased his erection inside of Hermione's wet core, threading his fingers with hers while his other hand soothingly caressed her hip. He knew when he broke through her barrier due to the clenching of her hand in his, as well as the clenching of her inner walls. Distracting her from the pain with a kiss, he waited until Hermione had become completely relaxed before slowly thrusting inside of her.

Draco moved slowly in and out of Hermione, his ears listening to her sighs as he did so. It wasn't long before she started moving along with him, her movements meeting each and every one of his thrusts. Before long their movements increased in speed, moans, groans, and gasps escaping their lips as they held onto each other. Hermione wrapped her slim legs around her lover's waist, bringing him further inside her. Draco began to thrust faster and faster inside of the brunette, causing her to moan loudly and release loud gasps. It wasn't long before Hermione could fill a tightening in her lower stomach as the pleasure she was feeling was continuing to build up more and more. Gasping she breathed out, "Draco…I think…I think I'm…oh Merlin!"

"That's it, let go," Draco growled. He too was feeling his release approaching and it was approaching fast. Reaching down between them he took his thumb and pressed it down on top of Hermione's swollen nub, wanting her to cum before he did, and she did. Hermione let out a high pitched scream as her insides tightened around Draco's erection and her legs around his waist. She came so hard she practically raised up off of the bed in a sitting position, holding onto the blond for dear life, her release pouring out of her and down onto her legs. A loud groan rose up out of Draco's throat as he felt and watched Hermione orgasm, the tightening around him pushing him over the edge. He buried his face in the brunette's neck as he released his essence inside of her, his manhood still pulsing inside of her until he was finally spent.

The two of them held onto each other, breathing heavily as they caught their breaths. When Draco finally caught his, he realized that Hermione was trembling in his arms. Alarmed he pulled away slightly and looked at her in concern, asking, "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded and answered, "Yes. In fact, I feel completely euphoric. My body is just trembling from the sensations still running through me."

Draco chuckled before claiming her lips in a sweet kiss, running his hands through her brown hair. Hermione smiled when she broke the kiss, running her own fingers through his damp blond hair. Cupping his face she kissed him passionately once more before asking, "Can we do it again?"

Grey eyes widened in surprise at the brunette's words, causing her to giggle. Draco wondered if he had awoken some sort of sexual goddess inside of Hermione. If he had he couldn't be upset with it. This was a side of Hermione Granger that no one but he got to see, and he refused for anyone else to see her like this or think they can have her. Remembering to answer his lover he smiled and held her closer to him and said, "How about we wait a while first."

The grin he got made him kiss her cheek lovingly and put a grin of his own on his face. This was truly the best night of his life and reaffirmed what he already knew: he couldn't live without Hermione in his life anymore. He knew this even before they had made love, but in doing so he realized something. Them sharing their feelings for each other on a physical level made him realize that he didn't just really like and care for Hermione; no, he was in love with her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I haven't written a chapter like that in a good minute, so I hope it turned out okay. And I hope you liked the chapter as well. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	17. Chapter 17

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 17

"Ah! Oh, yes! Please, more! More! Ugh!"

Pants, groans, moans, and cries of pleasure filled the secret Founder's Room, cutting through the silence that room had previously provided. Those noises were coming from the two current occupants of the room. Hermione had been sleeping peacefully, having fallen into a sated, pleasure induced sleep from a night of making love to her boyfriend, now lover, Draco. She was awoken from her slumber when she felt lips grazing along her bare back and up her neck, kisses the smooth column while large hands moved up her body and cupped her breasts. That had led to kissing the blond boy, which led to grinding against each other, which then turned into the passionate love making that they were having now.

Draco panted in exertion as he thrusted into his love, the brunette seeming to clench around him every time he slid into her. He leant down and captured Hermione's kiss swollen lips into a passionate lust filled kiss, a groan leaving his throat when his lover moaned into the kiss and her fingers gripped his platinum strands of hair. The blond gave one particularly hard thrust into the brunette's tight, wet heat, causing Hermione to let out a squeal of pleasure. She tensed up and shook a bit as she came, her walls clenching and tightening around Draco's erection. With a small shout of his own, Draco came from the pleasure of feeling her tight walls around him, releasing his essence inside of her.

The two of them panted and held onto each other as they came down from their orgasmic high, sated smiles on their faces. Pulling out of Hermione, Draco settled back on top of her and kissed her sweetly. He playfully nipped at her lips, causing her to giggle and return his playful nipping. Hermione hugged her lover close and whispered, "Good morning."

"Indeed," Draco replied with a smile. Kissing her forehead he said, "We do have to go down for classes, you know."

"How late is it?"

Draco cast the Tempus Spell and checked the time before answering, "Breakfast will be over in half an hour."

Hermione's eyes widened before she sat up, forcing Draco to sit up as well, before saying, "We have to get dressed and get our supplies so we don't be late for class. That, and I need to shower before heading off to class."

"Are you sure? Because I rather like the smell of our coupling on you."

A bright red blush covered the brunette's face as she cried, "Draco!"

The blond male laughed before hugging his girl, telling her he was just kidding. The two of them got out of the bed and redressed, though Hermione made sure to turn her lingerie and robe into regular clothes so she was presentable when walking through the corridors. Once they were dressed, they left the secret room and headed back to their respective Common Rooms, but not before parting with a quick kiss. When Draco made his way down the stairs from the Fifth Floor, Hermione quickly ran up to the Seventh Floor to the Gryffindor Common Room to shower and get ready for the day. And along the way, she couldn't help but smile as wonderful memories of last night and that morning filled her head.

* * *

Hermione knew everyone was staring at her in wonder and confusion, probably all wondering what was wrong with her or what was different about her. Harry was the first to notice and kept trying to figure out what is was that had his best friend so happy. She had had a stupid grin on her face all day. She seemed to also be daydreaming, so much so that she didn't even answer any asked questions from the professors. If Harry didn't know any better, he'd say Hermione looked as if she was love struck.

Daphne had also noticed the brunette's changed demeanor and had a feeling she knew as to why. The girl was practically glowing, and Daphne knew a girl at Hogwarts only glowed naturally for two reasons: they kissed and were together with their crush or they had gotten laid. And the blonde would bet all of the fancy jewelry she had that it was the latter. But just to make sure she was right, she was going to have to pry it out of the Gryffindor girl; nothing a Slytherin couldn't handle.

While classes were changing and Slytherin and Gryffindor Sixth Years were making their way to Charms, Daphne caught up with Hermione in the corridor. Casually walking up beside her she said, "Hello Hermione."

Hermione looked at the blonde girl and replied, "Hello Daphne."

Daphne nodded before saying, "Say, you seem to be in great spirits today. Any particular reason as to why?"

Hermione blushed before shaking her head, raising Daphne's suspicions. A smirk appeared on her glossed lips as she said, "Are you sure? Because you're practically glowing, Granger. Something quite spectacular happened to you recently, I just know it. And don't tell me I'm wrong, because I know I am not."

"Well, something might have happened that was…amazing."

"Spill."

"No, absolutely not."

Lowering her voice Daphne spoke saying, "It has to do with Draco, right? You can tell me."

Hermione hesitated for a moment as she thought about what the blonde said. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to tell her. After all, she had in fact figured out that she a Draco were seeing each other and hadn't blabbered that out. And she would love to tell someone that wouldn't lose their lid over the fact that she slept with Draco. Deciding to bite the bullet she lowered her own voice and said, "Alright, I'll tell you. Last night Draco and I…well…"

"Yes?"

"I lost my virginity to Draco, and it was...so impossible to describe."

Blue eyes widened as they stared in shock at the shyly smiling brunette. Hermione had sex with Draco? _Hermione_ _Granger_ had _sex_ with _Draco Malfoy?!_ It was impossible to believe that goody two shoes Granger actually went so far as to lose her virginity to someone, and that someone being Draco. The disbelief was so great that Daphne couldn't keep her voice down as she practically exclaimed, "You're not a virgin anymore?!"

The entire corridor was thrown into silence from the blonde girl's exclamation, all of their eyes turning to land on the brunette. Hermione went rigid and looked around at all of the shocked faces that were staring at her. Feeling her face heat up in embarrassment she said exasperatedly, "Daphne!"

Daphne grabbed Hermione by her shoulders and said, "Hermione, you didn't answer me. Are you really not a virgin anymore?"

Everyone seemed to be waiting in baited silence before it was broken by Hermione as she answered quietly, "No, I'm not a virgin anymore."

* * *

Draco quirked an eyebrow as he listened to Crabbe and Goyle tell him what was currently going around the school. According to Crabbe, Mudblood Granger was no longer a virgin. Draco wanted to punch the boy for calling Hermione a Mudblood, and further beat him up when he laughed and wondered out loud what bloke she had to beg to give her a good fuck. But he had to keep his cool and keep up his façade so that no one would be suspicious of him, especially since he was currently in the middle of carrying out work for the Dark Lord.

He wondered how in the world everyone figured out that Hermione was no longer untouched. Hermione wouldn't have dared shouted it for all to hear. Someone else would have had to have done it; but then who could she have told? She couldn't have possibly told Potter or Weaslbee, for they surely would have flipped their lids if they hadn't already. The Weaslette maybe? She was about as loudmouthed and brash as her poor excuse of a brother. Just as he was about to ponder more about it, Daphne walked into the Slytherin Common Room and pushed Crabbe and Goyle out of her way (ignoring their shouts of annoyance before they walked away) so she could sit next to the Slytherin Prince.

Looking into his grey eyes she said in a soft voice, "Sorry."

Confused Draco asked, "For what?"

"For shouting Beaver's business for everyone to hear."

Draco's eyes widened slightly before he nodded. So Daphne was the one who told everyone. Beaver was the name Hermione had gained in Fourth Year when she was hit in the mouth with a jinx that caused her front teeth to grow exceptionally long. He wasn't really surprised Daphne knew of his secret relationship with Hermione, but he was surprised to learn she had been the one to let everyone know his girlfriend had lost her virginity. Oh well, there was nothing they could do about it now. The only thing they could do was take it in stride, even if they didn't know he was the one Hermione had slept with.

* * *

During lunch the next day, Hermione had to blatantly ignore the stares and whispers she was receiving from her fellow Gryffindors. It seemed the shock of her lost virginity had worn off, but not for her House. More so it was Ron and Harry that seemed to be having the hardest time accepting it, especially Harry for some reason. It was almost as if he was jealous, and the brunette had no idea as to why. She figured that maybe he was just being protective since he was like a brother to her, but she wasn't completely sure.

"Jeez Mione, I still can't believe you just had sex with some random bloke," Ron said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Hermione sighed and replied, "I told you already, it wasn't some random bloke. I actually know him, thank you."

"And yet you won't tell us who he is," Harry said with a scowl, his grip tightening on the Potions book he had been carrying around since the beginning of term. "Why don't you tell us who he is?"

"I can't do that," Hermione replied with an apologetic smile.

"Why not?"

Right when she was about to deflect the question again, someone caught her eye entering the Great Hall. Brown eyes widening Hermione turned Harry around and said, "Look, it's Katie; she's back from St. Mungo's."

And sure enough, Katie Bell made her way towards the Gryffindor Table, a tired look upon her face. Harry stood up and made his way towards his Quidditch teammate to greet her and ask her how she was. Hermione and Ron watched and listened in, hearing Katie tell Harry that she honestly didn't know that the necklace was cursed or who cursed her.

At that moment Draco stepped into the Great Hall. However upon seeing Katie Bell had returned, he stopped dead in his tracks and his face paled as grey eyes widened significantly. Hermione looked at him in concern as he swallowed hardly before turning and hurrying out of the Great Hall at a brisk walk. And as he left she saw Harry's face harden as his green eyes followed after her boyfriend. It didn't take her long to realize that Harry knew for certain that Draco had been the one to curse Katie, no matter how accidental it was; the guilt had been clear on his face.

Just as she was about to call out to Harry, her friend walked out of the Great Hall following the platinum blonde male. Worry and dread washed over Hermione and she quickly stood up from her seat, turning to face the professor's table. Brown eyes connected with black and the message was clear: they needed to hurry and follow after the two boys.

* * *

Draco splashed water in his face in the boy's bathroom, taking deep breaths when he stopped. His hands gripped the edges of the sink, his hands and arms shaking. He was panicking and trying to calm himself down. Katie Bell had returned, someone he hadn't even been sure was going to live. His guilt from accidentally cursing her slammed into him the moment his eyes laid upon her when he stepped foot inside the Great Hall. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone, but he had and was continually doing so just to carry out the Dark Lord's wish.

A sob escaped his throat as tears filled his eyes and fell down his cheeks. Between all of the guilt he was feeling, as well as the pressure that was on him, he wasn't sure if he could keep going. Yes, being with Hermione was doing him good, but as soon as he was separated from the girl he loved, he was once again reminded of his secret duties. Last night he had gone back to repairing the Vanishing Cabinet, positive that it was nearly healed, if not completely mended already. But even as he did it, he had to swallow a lump of guilt and dread in his throat. And all the while he thought of Hermione who was continually standing by his side as he performed tasks for a cause she didn't believe in. More tears fell down his face as he cried harder. He didn't deserve Hermione Granger, but he loved her so much.

The sound of a footstep caught his attention and he looked up in the mirror to see none other than Potter standing behind him. Whirling around to face his rival he watched as the other boy trained his wand at him. Potter glared at him and said, "I knew it was you. I knew it was you all along, Malfoy. You were the one who cursed Katie, and then you poisoned Ron. Who else will it be before you kill someone?"

Draco felt cornered with the sudden confrontation. He wasn't surprised Potter suspected him of what he did; he always seemed to suspect him of something. Not knowing what else to do, Draco took his wand and fired off a curse the dark haired boy. Potter dodged it and fired off a spell at him. The two of them seemed to be running in circles firing spells and curses at each other, one of the ones Potter shot at him missing him and hitting the sink behind him, causing water to pour from its pipe and flood the floor.

Panicking Draco sent off another curse, barely registering the Killing Curse leave his lips. Potter dodged it before shooting a curse at him, one he had never even heard of before.

 _"_ _Sectumsempra!"_

The curse hit him right on the chest, causing him to fall back onto the ground as a searing pain filled his chest. The pain was unbearable as his chest poured from its wound, but he couldn't even make a sound. He heard slow footsteps make their way towards him as he gasped for air. The sound of running footsteps was heard followed by a gasp. He could see a large dark figure bend down next to him that seemed comforting, but he then heard a voice he absolutely loved yelling, "What have you done?!"

* * *

Hermione and Snape quickly made their way towards the sound of what sounded like spells being fired back and forth. When the sounds stopped, a feeling of fear filled them both. Making it to the boy's bathroom, they ran inside and their eyes widened at the sight before them, Hermione gasping in horror.

Lying in the middle of the wet floor was Draco, a large cut on his chest that was bleeding profusely while he lay trying to gasp for breath. And just a few feet away was Harry who was standing in shock at what he had done to the blond boy. Snape cast Harry a disbelieving look before dropping down next to his godson and began reversing the damage that was done in an effort to save the boy.

Tears filled Hermione's brown eyes as she stared at her mentor begin to heal her boyfriend. This was something she had never seen before, and whatever curse was used was powerful, that she knew. Turning to face Harry she yelled, "What have you done?!"

Harry snapped out of his shock and looked at his friend, stunned to see the tears in her eyes. Finding his voice he said, "I didn't… I mean I-"

"What curse did you use?!"

"I don't know, I just found it in this book."

Hermione looked at the book in Harry's hand before snatching it out of his hand yelling, "I knew you walking around this book wasn't good! I just knew it! Now look what you've done, Harry!"

"I didn't mean to, Hermione!" Harry yelled back, not fully understanding why his friend was so upset.

"Yes you did! He could die!" the brunette yelled back, her tears falling. Turning back towards the two beings on the ground she quickly moved and dropped down on the other side of Draco, the book beside of her. Grabbing Draco's face in between her hands she pleaded, "Draco, look at me. Come on, look at me, look into my eyes. I'm here, it's alright love."

And Draco did just that. His grey eyes looked up at Hermione as she told him to focus on her. Neither of them noticed as Harry practically stumbled and ran from the bathroom, though Snape figured that along with the shock of what he had done, he was also surprised to see his best friend being affectionate with his enemy, even calling him 'love'. It didn't matter what Potter thought of it though. At the moment all he cared about was making sure his godson was alright.

When he had finally finished with the counter-curse, Draco fell unconscious, but not before mumbling, "Hermione."

Hermione looked up at Snape with tears in her eyes and asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

Nodding Snape answered, "Yes, but we still need to get him to the Hospital Wing."

Snape gathered Draco in his arms and stood up, walking towards the exit with Hermione right behind him. Stopping momentarily he turned to her and said, "And hold onto that book, for I'd like to see it. It's a wonder how Potter got a hold of it."

"You know of this book?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and I know the curse used as well. I will explain later, but not right now. We must hurry."

Hermione nodded and followed her professor to the Hospital Wing, all the while praying her boyfriend would be alright. Just seeing him in that position made her realize and confirm something that she had been wondering to herself for a while. She was in love with Draco Malfoy.


	18. Chapter 18

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 18

Madame Pompfrey sighed as she finished feeding Draco Blood Replenishing Potions and a Sleep Draught. Yes, he was already unconscious, but he needed to stay asleep for the healing to work properly. She ran her wand over him once more before turning back to Professor Snape and the young witch sitting by Draco's bedside.

"Well, he's stable now and may have to stay here for another day or two," Madame Pompfrey said. "I've never seen something like this happen within the school before. Do you know exactly what happened for Mr. Malfoy to sustain injuries like this, Severus?"

Professor Snape didn't answer at first, but then he said, "Let's just say that he was caught up in a duel of sorts that he was provoked into."

The MediWitch hummed in disproval and said, "That isn't allowed in the school unsupervised, and whoever did this should be reported to Albus. Did you see who did this to this boy?"

"I didn't," Snape answered.

"What about you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head up at the older witch before turning her attention back to Draco, holding his hand in hers as she gazed down at him worriedly. Madame Pompfrey hummed again before turning back to her colleague saying, "Well when you find out who did it, alert Albus would you please, Severus. This cannot go without some sort of punishment. Now if you will please, both of you leave him be for now and maybe you will have time to come back before visiting hours are over."

Snape nodded and told Hermione to follow him out of the Hospital Wing. Hermione left reluctantly, but not before laying a kiss on Draco's forehead. The two of them left the Hospital Wing and Professor Snape said, "Miss Granger, head back up to the Gryffindor Common Room and find out all you can about what else Mr. Potter has learned from the book you gave me. Then come down to the dungeons to let me know what you have found out."

"Don't worry, Professor. I have more than that to say to Harry at the moment," Hermione replied before running off towards the Seventh Floor.

* * *

Harrry had just finished telling Ron and Ginny about what had happened in the bathroom and what he had done by the time Hermione made it to the Gryffindor Common Room. Though Ron and Ginny didn't like Draco in any way, shape, or form, they couldn't believe what Harry had done. He had used a Dark curse and nearly killed him, something they didn't think their friend would ever do, though Ron's shock quickly wore off into indifference.

Hermione stormed into the Common Room and yelled, "Harry Potter!"

"Hermione," Harry said turning to face the brunette.

"What is wrong with you?! Don't you know what you've done?!"

"Yes Hermione, I know. You don't have to yell at me about it."

"Someone has too! You could have killed him!"

Ron scoffed and mumbled, "If you ask me it would probably do everyone a favor. He is a Death Eater's spawn after all."

Hermione whirled around on the red haired boy and yelled, "Shut up, Ron! I can't believe how nonchalant you sound about what Harry did!"

Ginny stood up and asked, "Why are you so mad about it, Hermione?"

"Why aren't _you_ upset about it? Someone almost died!"

"And what about what would have happened to Harry? If Malfoy had died, Harry would be expelled and his wand snapped, possibly even go to Azkaban."

"And you think that's worse than a fellow student dying?"

Harry looked at Hermione and asked, "Hermione, why do you care so much about what would have happened to Malfoy? And you want to tell me why you did what you did in the bathroom when you arrived with Snape?"

Ron frowned in confusion and asked, "What were you doing there, Hermione?"

Hermione looked back and forth between Harry, Ron, and Ginny, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't give away that she had strong feelings for Draco. However she couldn't think of anything and she suddenly remembered that Harry was there when she began to try and calm her boyfriend down in a calming, loving way. Instead of answering the questions Hermione huffed in frustration and turned around leaving the Common Room altogether. She had made it all the way down to the Second Floor when she heard Harry calling after her.

Turning to face him she asked, "What is it, Harry? What could you possibly want now?"

Hurrying down the stairs Harry reached her and grabbed her hand saying, "Come with me."

Harry led Hermione down the stairs to the First Floor and out onto the school grounds, all the way down towards the Great Lake. Stopping next to it but hidden from any lingering students he said, "Alright Hermione, tell me the truth. What is really going on? Do you…do you _like_ Malfoy?"

"What?" Hermione said wide-eyed.

"You've been acting strange lately, especially in regards to him. I know you probably think I haven't noticed, but I have. You apparently care about Malfoy a lot and if I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love with him, especially after what I witnessed today. You called him 'love' after all."

The brunette said nothing at first, but then she said, "Before I answer that, tell me this. What all did you learn from that Half-Blood Prince's book? Any other Dark curses I should know about that you've learned?"

Shaking his head Harry said, "No, nothing like that. The _Sectumsempra_ curse was the only one. Everything else was easier ways to get through Potions; shortcuts if you will. There were extra things hand-written in it, but it was in a language I couldn't understand or decipher."

Hermione nodded and let out a small sigh of relief. There was nothing else her friend had learned that could be detrimental to himself or someone else. But even so she was still so scared and worried about Draco's condition that she couldn't help but be upset and angry with Harry for it. She understood that he too was dealing with things, assisting Dumbledore to help try to find ways to take down You-Know-Who, and that he was also expecting her support as she had supported him through all their years together. It was hard trying to support Harry in his endeavors to take down the Dark Lord, as well as support Draco in his attempts to carry out his tasks for the evil wizard.

Feeling she was now at a crossroads and suddenly overwhelmed by her predicament, Hermione couldn't help but do one thing at the moment: cry. Tears weld up in her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks. Before she could stop it, a sob escaped her mouth and she covered her mouth with one hand and hugged herself with the other. And within seconds the brunette was full on crying.

Harry was a bit startled by his friend's sudden change in emotions, but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around the girl and holding her close providing her comfort. He helped her to sit down on the ground, him sitting with her and holding her as she cried. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but it didn't matter to him. Despite the fact that Hermione was crying into his shoulder staining it with her tears, he still felt good being able to hold the one girl he cared most about in the entire world.

After a while Hermione stopped crying and was just sniffling a bit. The grip she had made on Harry's shirt loosened a bit and she just continued to lay against her friend, finding comfort in him. Harry rubbed up and down her back before asking softly, "Feeling better now?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. She pulled back a bit and hugged Harry saying, "Thank you for letting me cry on you for a bit."

"No problem, Mione," Harry replied returning her embrace.

Hermione sighed and pulled away from Harry, about to suggest that they head back inside, but was very surprised when she felt a pair of lips press against hers almost passionately, lips that belonged to her friend Harry Potter.


	19. Chapter 19

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 19

Hermione looked absolutely bewildered at Harry as she jerked her head away from his. Harry had just kissed her. Her best friend had just kissed her! Trying for her words she finally was able to ask, "What was that?"

Harry looked confused for a moment before answering, "I kissed you."

"Why?"

"Because I like you, Hermione."

Brown eyes widened and Hermione asked softly, "What did you say?"

"I like you, Hermione. I've liked you for a while, Hermione."

Shaking her head Hermione began to back away, not completely believing what her friend had just said, that he had just kissed her. Harry could tell that she was in the midst of denying what he had said and quickly moved towards her, stopping her from turning and leaving. Grabbing her arm he said, "Hermione, wait a minute. Just give me a chance. I know things have been tense lately, but they don't have to be between us. I know we can work out together and be happy. Just give us a chance."

Hermione looked into Harry's green eyes, seeing his sincerity and obvious affections for her in them. She didn't know what to say she was so shocked. Blinking she finally said, "Harry, I'm sorry, but I can't."

Harry's hands slid down from her arms and asked, "Why not? Am I not good enough?"

"No Harry, that's not it. You're great, you have to believe that. But I just don't see you as any more than a brother. And I'm sure there is someone else out there for you, but it's not me. Besides, I already love someone else."

There was a moment of silence before Harry asked, "Is it Malfoy?"

The brunette opened her mouth to lie, but found that she couldn't, not to Harry anymore. Looking down at her feet she rubbed her arm and answered truthfully, "Yes. Yes, I love Draco."

The boy said nothing as he looked at his friend. His heart hurt at her confession, but he couldn't be upset with her over it. Somehow his rival/enemy had won his friend's heart and he couldn't do anything about it. It hurt, but at the end of the day all he wanted for Hermione was to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. With a small smile he stepped up and hugged her, softly saying, "I won't tell anyone, Mione. I'll admit I wish it wasn't Malfoy that you love, but I can't fault you for whatever reason it was that you did fall in love with him for. I just want you to be happy, and I'll be here for you no matter what."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and returned his hug, thanking him as she leant her head against his shoulder. When she let go she gave him a kiss on his cheek before running back up to the castle, leaving Harry standing alone by the Great Lake.

* * *

Hermione went up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and walked inside and up to the professor's office. She knocked on it and waited for Professor Snape to allow her inside. When she heard his deep voice say 'enter', she walked inside and closed the door behind her. Turning to face him she sat in the chair in front of his desk where he was seated behind it. Seeing that he was looking through the old potions book she said, "I spoke to Harry about the book."

"And?" Severus asked looking up at her.

"He said that was the only curse he learned in the book. Everything else was either easier ways to get through a potion, or written in a dialect he couldn't understand."

"That's because it's written in Gaeilge, my ancestral language on my mother's side."

Hermione nodded, hearing in his tone that he would be saying no more on the matter. She watched him move from his desk and place the potions book on his bookshelf before he turned to look at her. Turning back to her he was about to say something when the Floo suddenly roared and Narcissa stepped through the green flames. She waved her wand over her long, dark green dress to get rid of the soot on it before looking up at her lover. Hurrying to him she said, "Severus! Severus I just got the news about Draco! Is he alright?"

Severus nodded and said, "Yes, he'll be fine. I was able to reverse most of the damage before taking him to the hospital wing. He'll probably be there for a few days, but he will be alright."

Narcissa let out sigh of relief and leant her head against the younger man's shoulder, Severus wrapping his arm around the older woman and holding her close to him. Hermione was surprised to see this bit of affection from the Potions Master and couldn't help but think it was cute. Thinking she was intruding on this private moment she moved to excuse herself, but stopped when Narcissa called her name.

Turning to face the older witch she said, "Yes, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Giving Hermione a grave look Narcissa said, "Just so you know, things are becoming very serious very quickly now. Draco's time to complete the Dark Lord's request is coming to a close and soon. And when that time comes, you will have to make a choice. I know you love my son and he loves you; I can see it in the way you two look at each other. But you will have to decide whether you will continue to stand by him or not. If you find you cannot, I need you to let Draco go."

Hermione hadn't expected the woman to tell her all of that. She hadn't thought about what she would do when Draco completed his task, if he would ever complete it. Narcissa was basically telling her that she would either have to stand by Draco an abandon all that she knew and believed in to fight Lord Voldemort, or abandon Draco and his love for her and stick by Harry and Dumbledore's side. She felt so conflicted as those thoughts filled her head and she could feel her heart throb in pain as she thought of when she would have to make that choice. Nodding she quickly turned and left the office, running from the DADA room and to the Fifth Floor for the Founder's Room.

Severus and Narcissa stood in silence following Hermione's departure, both of them knowing the young witch was probably having a hard time digesting what Narcissa had told her. Looking down at his woman Severus said, "Don't worry about Draco completing his task, Narcissa. I'll handle it."

Narcissa looked up at Severus and nodded before saying, "I'm not worried about that; I know you'll end up doing it, Severus. My worry is whether or not Draco will be able to cope with Hermione if she decides to stick with Mr. Potter."

The wizard nodding and wrapped his arms around Narcissa, holding her close as he thought about what was to come.

* * *

Later on that night in the hospital wing, Draco lay awake staring at the ceiling. His whole entire chest hurt, despite the Pain Relieving Potions Madame Pompfrey had fed him. He hadn't a single clue what kind of Dark curse Potter had used on him, but it nearly killed him, not to say any Dark curse couldn't kill a person. He just never expected Potter to attempt to kill him in school of all things. Yes, he had sent the Killing Curse at him first, but he had been panicking at being cornered along with his already high strung emotions. All he could really remember at the time after being hit with the curse was Severus healing him and Hermione telling him to focus on her. He remembered that he had in fact done just that, right before he passed out.

Just thinking of his girlfriend made him want to have her there with him. However it was night time and past curfew; there was no way Hermione could come to see him without getting caught and in trouble. Even so, he hoped that he'd be able to see her before the night was over, seeing as it would be almost impossible for her to visit him during the day without it looking suspicious.

He heard a slight creak of a door and he turned his head in the direction of Madame Pompfrey's private quarters, wondering if she was coming to check on him. However he saw no movement that way, making him turn his head to face the entrance of the hospital wing. Grey eyes widened as he saw the object of his affections silently making her way towards him in her long nightgown with a robe wrapped around her and slippers on her feet. Her hair was down and falling around her face, her brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Hermione," Draco whispered as she reached him.

The brunette softly shushed him and sat on his hospital bed, moving his platinum locks out of his face before caressing cheekbone. Smiling softly she whispered, "I couldn't stay away anymore."

Draco smiled and he reached up slightly with one hand to take the one on his face, holding onto it tightly. Looking into her eyes he said with the utmost truth and sincerity, "I love you."

Hermione gasped softly at hearing his confession, but she then smiled and replied, "I love you too."

The blond grinned brightly and lightly tugged on Hermione's arm, silently asking her to lie down with him. Hermione helped him shift over a bit without hurting himself before lying down next to him, gently resting her head on his shoulder, her right hand resting overtop of his beating heart. She felt Draco give her a kiss on her forehead before it was quiet between them, Draco's arm wrapped around her shoulder, his thumb lightly rubbing it.

After a while Draco had fallen asleep, leaving Hermione the only one awake. When she was certain that her boyfriend wouldn't wake up, she silently sat up and looked at his peacefully sleeping face. As she looked at him she couldn't help but hear Narcissa's words in her head.

 _"_ _You will have to decide whether you will continue to stand by him or not. If you find you cannot, I need you to let Draco go."_

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she whispered, "Oh Draco, what am I going to do?"


	20. Chapter 20

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 20

About three days had passed and Draco was still in the Hospital Wing recovering from the Dark curse Harry used on him. Hermione spent every night with him when she was positive Madame Pompfrey was asleep, and would always make sure to leave before anyone noticed she was there. She hated that she had to sneak around just to see the boy she loved, but considering how tense things were becoming, she honestly had no choice but to do so, especially considering her position in the upcoming war as well as Draco's. Even Professor Snape had mentioned inconspicuously that she should keep her nightly visits to his godson to a minimum. She knew she should, but she couldn't help but want to be with him despite everything.

One thing that kept bothering though was Narcissa's words to her. She had told her that she needed to make a choice and soon. She either stayed where she was for the upcoming war and fight alongside Harry for the betterment of the Wizarding World, or she stand by Draco and support him, ultimately turning her back on her friends and the cause she believed in. Either way she was going to end up hurting people; whether that be her boyfriend or her best friends, one of them she would have to let go. Hermione didn't think she could and it felt like her heart was going to tear in two no matter what decision she made. She could only hope that when she finally did make a choice, the other party would understand.

Time had gone by and the weather had turned warm. Things seemed to be going somewhat normal now. Harry never brought up the fact that Hermione was in love with Draco, nor did she bring up the fact that her best friend had romantic feelings for her. Sure they had addressed the issue by themselves some time later once again, but other than that it was never spoken of. Ron had broken up with Lavender for some unknown reason, at least to Hermione anyway; Harry and Ginny seemed to know and Ginny kept giggling about it. Ginny had also broken up with Dean and seemed to be slowly but surely getting Harry to like her, though Hermione could tell he was still holding back because of his feelings for her as well as his mind preoccupied by Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort.

Yes, everything seemed to be almost normal again. At least, until Dumbledore called Harry away for an undetermined amount of time. It was that day that Hermione had to make the decision, the decision to either stay by Harry, or stay by Draco.

* * *

The moment Harry left her and Ron to go and see Professor Dumbledore, Hermione made up the excuse that she was going to the library to keep Ron and Ginny from getting suspicious. The moment she had exited the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione hurried down the stairs to the Third Floor to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She had a bad feeling and she wasn't sure why, but figured the Potions Master could help her understand. Stopping by the doorway she paused to catch her breath before entering the classroom, moving towards the office where Professor Snape would be. At least she hoped he would be in there. Raising her fist she knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Enter," Snape's deep voice sounded through the door.

Hermione opened the door and entered Professor Snape's office, closing the door behind her as she did. She walked over to his desk and sat at the single chair in front of it, waiting for him to look up from the paper he was currently grading. After a while he put down his black feather quill and looked at her saying, "Miss Granger."

"Professor," Hermione greeted.

"What brings you to my office today?"

"Well sir, Harry and Professor Dumbledore have left, and I think it's to find another way to defeat You-Know-Who again."

"They've been doing so all year, so it wouldn't surprise me if they did leave for that."

Hermione nodded before saying, "But that's why I came. As soon as Harry left, I suddenly felt a feeling of foreboding and it's not sitting well with me. It's almost like, like I feel something bad is going to happen tonight. And if I'm having a bad feeling about it, I suspect it might have something to do with Draco."

Professor Snape frowned and looked at her for a moment before saying, "Hermione, listen to me. Don't think about it or do anything to disrupt what will happen. It doesn't concern you, but I'm also telling you this for your own protection, as well as Draco's."

"Professor, do you know about something that is going to happen?"

"…Let's just say I'm prepared to do what Albus has asked of me and you won't question it when you find out what it is."

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond to that. She knew Snape was a double agent and he did a lot of questionable things, especially with them coming off as suspicious in the eyes of certain people who don't trust him (i.e. Harry, Ron, and every other person who just hated the man). However for Hermione, she had come to like the man as much as she respected him; spending time with him in regards to her boyfriend and her Occlumency and Legilimency lessons helped her see the side of him that others usually didn't see. Honestly the only people to ever see it had to be Draco, Albus, and Narcissa. Therefore she knew that if Snape did something that would end up shocking her, it was because he was told to do so, not because he wanted to.

Nodding she stood and said, "Alright sir, I trust you. I'm going to go and see Draco now."

Snape nodded and watched his student leave, him letting out a sigh as the door closed shut. In a rare moment of exhaustion he rested his head in his hand as he thought of what was going to happen later tonight. Draco had informed him that the Vanishing Cabinet was fully mended and that Death Eaters would be coming through it tonight, meaning the boy would have to murder Dumbledore. He knew his godson wouldn't have it in him to do so, so he knew he'd have to be the one to do so, as per Albus' orders. However other than that, he also had another plan in his head, one that he and Narcissa had formulated. Neither of them wanted Draco to be a part of the war anymore nor a member of Voldemort's ranks. Severus had found a safe house of sorts and placed it under the Fidelius Charm; it was where he planned to hide Draco and Narcissa away from the war.

But the thing that also worried him (though he'd never admit it) was whether Hermione was going to join them in the safe house if she ultimately chose to stay with the boy she loved, or if she was going to still stand next to Potter. She was in a rather tough position and it made him wonder what part of her heart she was going to follow: the side that wanted to fight for freedom and equality among blood statuses for their world, or to leave it behind to be with Draco. Only time would tell, especially with that time approaching quickly.

* * *

Hermione walked along the corridors of Hogwarts in search of the blond boy she called her boyfriend. He wasn't in the Hospital Wing as she thought he would be and she couldn't find him anywhere. She didn't even find him in the Founder's Room. It was getting late and she still hadn't found him. Hell, she had even made up an excuse looking for him stating Professor Snape wanted to see him, and still no one had seen him.

Right when she was about to get seriously frustrated, it suddenly occurred to her to look in the Room of Requirement. He was possibly there mending the Vanishing Cabinet as he had been doing all school year. Draco had told her he was making progress with it and that it would be fully healed soon. She hadn't said anything to him about it knowing full well that he had to do this as per the Dark Lord's task, but she still had mixed feelings about what he was doing as she didn't approve of it one bit. But she promised him long before they began dating that she would stand by him throughout it and help support him, and she hadn't broken her promise yet and didn't plan to.

Walking up the stairs to the Seventh Floor and towards the wall that held the Room of Requirement, she waited until the doors appeared before entering. She looked around at the dark room before spotting Draco's platinum hair standing out from the bleakness of the room. He was standing in front of the giant cabinet and staring at it, an apprehensive expression on his face. Walking up behind him she reached out and touched his shoulder calling, "Draco."

Draco turned to face her with wide grey eyes before blinking and saying, "Hermione."

He took her hand on his shoulder and held it, pulling her towards him so that he could engulf her in his arms and hold her close. Burying his face in her neck he whispered, "I'm so scared, Hermione."

Hermione could feel him trembling in her arms as she returned his embrace, a concerned frown on her face. Pulling away slightly she asked, "Why? Draco, what's the matter?"

Draco shook his head before grabbing her wrist and pulled her towards the exit. As he threw the door open and stepped out with her and told her, "I've already sent for them. The Vanishing Cabinet is fully mended and they will be coming soon. I have to get this done; everything is coming to a head tonight."

"What are you talking about? Who's coming?"

As they rounded the corner and headed towards the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, Draco said, "Remember about my task, Hermione? I have to fulfill it tonight. I have no choice now. I _have_ to do this."

The brunette gasped at hearing that, realizing that Draco really was going to have to go through with killing Dumbledore. She didn't want him to and didn't believe he could, and from his shaking she knew he didn't want to either. As they ascended the stairs she was about to tell him that he didn't have to do this, but as they climbed they could hear talking and Hermione recognized the voices as Harry and Dumbledore. Draco seemed to recognize the voices as well, or at least one of them and he quickly pushed Hermione in a dark corner where she would be hidden out of sight. He kissed her quickly but passionately before whispering, "I'm sorry."

Before she could stop him he hurried the rest of the way up the stairs to where Dumbledore and Harry were. She moved to see what was going to happen and listen in on the conversation. Draco was holding Dumbledore at wand-point after taking his wand from him, telling him that as they spoke Death Eaters were infiltrating Hogwarts. Dumbledore seemed fascinated at the news and asked her boyfriend how he had managed to do so. As Draco explained, movement to her right caught her attention and she almost let out a loud gasp until a hand clamped down over her mouth. Eyes wide she looked into the green ones of Harry.

When he let go she whispered, "Harry!"

"Shh," Harry shushed her. He looked back up in time to see Draco reveal his Dark Mark to Dumbledore.

"I was chosen," Draco told Dumbledore. "He trusts me to do this. Don't you understand?! I have to do this! I have to kill you!"

Harry hissed and whispered, "I knew it. I knew he was a no good git and Death Eater, just like Ron said. I'm sorry Hermione, but he's not going to get away with this."

Hermione watched as her friend pulled out his wand and had it aimed at Draco, ready to send off a hex or curse or some sort of spell at him. She didn't know what to do, she was so conflicted. She wanted to protect Draco from Harry, but she also didn't want to stop Harry from stopping Draco killing Dumbledore. But she knew if she let it happen, Draco would be hauled off to Azkaban. The brunette began to tremble, tears building in her eyes as her brain and her heart went at war with each other over what she should choose.

Footsteps caught their attention and Harry and Hermione moved further into the shadows, ducking out of sight as they noticed Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Gibbon, and Thorfinn Rowle moved up the stairs to where Draco and Dumbledore were standing in the Astronomy Tower.

"Well, look what we have here," Bellatrix said as she took in the scene before her. "It seems our worries were unfounded. Well done, Draco."

Draco flinched slightly as his aunt stroked his hair before running her hands along and patting his shoulders. Neither Harry nor Hermione could blame him for that; they couldn't even fathom what it would be like to have Bellatrix Lestrange run her hands over them.

Bellatrix looked at her nephew and said, "Don't dawdle now, Draco. Do it, kill him."

Hermione could see Draco hesitating, could see his wand shaking in his trembling hand. She could see the frustrated and scared tears forming in his eyes. Looking at Harry she could see his wand trained perfectly at her boyfriend. She knew nothing would stop Harry from taking down Draco at the moment and she could either let him or stop him. She didn't know what to do or who to choose to stand by now. Closing her eyes she let her tears fall as she gripped her hair in her hands. Opening them she noticed a bit of shimmering next to Harry in the form of cloth. Instantly knowing it was his Invisibility Cloak, she made a quick decision and took her wand out of her pocket, sending a nonverbal Full Body-Bind Curse at her friend, watching how his body instantly froze and locked up. She caught him to prevent his body hitting the ground and alerting those above her, lying him down on the ground before grabbing his cloak.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't let you hurt Draco," Hermione whispered before covering him with the cloak.

Standing she turned around and was surprised to see Severus standing behind her. She opened her mouth to speak but he put a finger to his lips, silently telling her to be quiet. Walking over to her he said in a low voice, "Make your decision now. I know you're still floundering, but do it now or stay out of the way."

Severus moved up the stairs, his cloak billowing behind him as he left Hermione. She watched as he stopped Bellatrix from egging Draco on to kill Dumbledore and how he faced the old man. Looking back and forth between the men she could see a silent look of understanding and knowing between them as Dumbledore said, "Severus…please..."

Turning to look at her professor she watched as he pointed his wand at the old wizard and say in a clear voice, _"Avada Kedavra."_

Brown eyes widened in shock as her mouth fell open, a gasp escaping her lips as she watched the Killing Curse hit the Headmaster and send him flying back over the railing of the Astronomy Tower. More tears fell from Hermione's eyes as shock filled her every being. Even Draco was standing with a look of shock and incredulity on his face. The Death Eaters began to leave the Astronomy Tower, not before Bellatrix sent the Dark Mark into the sky above Hogwarts, with Severus having a firm hand on Draco's shoulder. His black eyes met hers and he quickly said, "Make your choice. Either stay with him or meet me at the gates."

Hermione watched them leave, Draco not even getting a chance to look at her as the Death Eaters followed after them. She made sure she was out of sight as they left until the last one had gone by. Once she knew they were all gone she turned and snatched the Invisibility Cloak off of Harry before canceling the Full Body-Bind. The moment she did Harry stood and yelled, "What the hell, Hermione?! How could you do that?! And how could you let him kill him?!" Harry gave her a look of disgust before saying, "And all to save your precious snake. Well I hope you're happy!"

The brunette said nothing in retaliation as Harry ran after the retreating Death Eaters. Yes, she was happy that Harry hadn't hurt Draco and that Draco hadn't killed Dumbledore like he was supposed to. But now he was officially going to be known as a full fledge Death Eater. The thing about that information coming out would be that if they caught him, he would go to Azkaban and she'd never see him again. And honestly, she didn't think she'd be able to handle that. She loved Draco too much to let him be taken from her.

Hermione could feel her heart break in two as she finally came to the decision that was going to change her life in terms of the war. She gripped her shirt over her heart before she too ran out of the Astronomy Tower and followed the path of destruction that lay before her, knowing that was the way the Severus, Draco, and the others had gone. She ran out of the castle and onto the grounds towards Hagrid's hut, where she saw Rowle light it on fire as the others took down Hagrid and Fang. She could hear Harry yelling after Severus and telling him to fight back as he threw spells at him, the Potions Master deflecting them all. Bellatrix through one at him as well, but Severus told her to leave him be as he was the Dark Lord's. He then told her and the others to leave to inform the Dark Lord of their success, telling Draco to stay behind. Bellatrix protested but knew better than to try her nephew's godfather and left in a whirl of black smoke.

 _"Sectumsempra!"_ Harry yelled as he pointed his wand at Severus.

Hermione gasped as she remembered exactly what that curse had done to Draco and feared for Severus. However Severus somehow deflected it and sent a spell back at Harry, hitting him in his face and knocking him down on his back. As she reached them she heard him ask Harry, "You dare use my own spell against me, Potter?"

Brown, grey, and green eyes all widened as they realized the curse that had nearly killed Draco was invented by none other than their professor. He looked at them all before saying, "Yes, I'm the Half-Blood Prince."

Both Draco and Hermione weren't sure how to feel about that, but knew that it wasn't the time to think about it. Looking at the blond Hermione cried, "Draco!"

She ran into his arms and hugged him, Draco holding her close. She could feel him still trembling and she heard a sob escape his throat as he held her tightly. Pulling away slightly she took his face in her hands and said, "It's alright."

"Keep your mind closed and master your magic, Potter. And you might want to go and check on your friends rather than concern yourself with me," Severus told him before turning to face Hermione. "Are you with us, Miss Granger?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment as she looked back at her friend who was still lying on the ground before looking into black eyes and nodding. Severus nodded and walked over to them, leading them quickly to the school gates to leave, but allowing Hermione to turn to Harry and say, "I'm sorry, Harry."

The last thing Hermione saw before Side-Apparating away was the look of pure betrayal in Harry's eyes as she, Draco, and Severus escaped Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter took a while for me to write, but I'm glad I got it done. I hope you all like it. Also, there is a poll I have set up on my profile page concerning a story I would like to work on in the future. If you would like, please take a look at it and vote please. If not, that's alright. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	21. Chapter 21

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 21

Hermione sat up in bed gasping, beads of sweat decorating her forehead and tears streaming down her face. She took several deep breaths as she placed her face in her hands. Ever since she had escaped with Professor Snape and Draco from Hogwarts the night her love helped Death Eaters infiltrate the school and Snape had murdered Dumbledore, she had been having nightmares. Not nightmares about that necessarily, but nightmares filled with the guilt she had been feeling since that night. She wondered if she was going to regret leaving her best friend behind to be with the boy she loved, but she could find none, just guilt over abandoning Harry. He would need all the help he could get to defeat You-Know-Who, and she couldn't help him.

Raking a hand through her hair she took another deep breath before wiping the tears from her face. She then threw the covers off of her form and placed her feet on the cold floor of the safe house she was staying in with Draco and Narcissa. She made her way down the familiar hallway and down the stairs to head towards the kitchen. As she went she thought about how long it had been since she had been staying in the safe house. What was it now? About eight, no nine or ten months? Ten months, she believed. She could only imagine what Harry and Ron were doing or where they were.

Severus had informed her that they hadn't returned to Hogwarts for their seventh year and believed they might be out hunting Horcruxes to bring down the Dark Lord. Hermione had asked him if there was any way she could help but he wasn't sure considering the delicate situation she was in. He knew she was feeling a large amount of guilt for abandoning Potter and Weasley for Draco, but he could understand her decision. She had left them to fight for a cause she and they believed in on their own for his godson, the same as he abandoned his belief and following of The Dark Lord's cause due to his love for Lily and deciding to risk his life to keep her son safe. He had also informed Hermione about his past and his relationship to Lily Potter, what he had said to her that completely ruined their friendship and how it was essentially his fault for causing her death. He also told her about how he made it his personal mission to watch out for Harry and protect him with his life to honor Lily. It didn't mean he loved Narcissa any less, but Lily was his first love and would always be in his heart, and Narcissa understood that. Hermione also listened to everything he had done and knew, things that not even Harry knew or understood what he was doing. Severus knew that to Harry he was a Death Eater and murder, but what he didn't know was that Dumbledore told him to kill him. Hermione wished there was some way she could inform her friend of all of this information, but she doubted Harry would listen.

Hermione poured herself a glass of water and drunk it, the cool liquid calming her and putting her at ease a bit. She sat the glass on the sink and turned around, only to be startled by Draco standing in the doorway of the kitchen. With a gasp she said, "Draco! Goodness, you startled me."

"I'm sorry," Draco replied before walking over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Because I could hear you crying not too long ago."

The brunette frowned before looking down at her feet, rubbing her arm while trying to find her words. After a moment she said, "I guess I'm just still having guilt about leaving Harry to deal with everything on his own. His look of betrayal when we left that night…it still haunts me in my dreams."

Draco wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and held her close, giving her some sort of comfort. As he rested his cheek against the top of her head, Hermione snuggled into his embrace, beginning to feel a bit better. As they stood there holding each other, Draco couldn't help but think that maybe he was selfish for having Hermione stay with him in hiding and not out helping Potter and Weasley. She had essentially given up fighting for a cause she believed in to be with him because she loved him. And yet, it was obvious her mind still wasn't at ease about the whole thing. He had no doubt she loved him; in fact, he was most certain of it. But he was beginning to think she was regretting not fighting for the Wizarding World and for Muggleborns and all witches, wizards, and creatures alike.

Pulling away from her a bit he looked into her brown eyes and asked, "Hermione, do you regret coming with me here?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked up at him and shook her head answering, "No, of course not. I chose you because I love you and want to be with you."

"But do you regret being here doing nothing when you could be out there with Potter and Weasley?"

"I…I…"

"You just said yourself that you are feeling guilt over leaving Potter to deal with everything on his own."

"Draco, I chose to help and stand by you, despite how hard it would be to also do so with Harry."

"But you want to be out there with them."

"I want to be with you."

The blond smiled down sadly at her before leaning down and kissing her softly on her lips. Grey eyes looked into brown ones as he said, "I'm not going to force you to stay here. If you want to go and find and help them, you can."

The brunette blinked in surprise at her boyfriend, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find words to say in response. Draco placed his finger against her pink lips before saying, "Just come back to me alive, alright? That's all I ask."

"But..."

"Don't waste time, Hermione. And don't worry about me; I'll be fine. And I'll let mother and Severus know where you are. They'll understand."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she hugged him close whispering, "I love you."

Draco held her close as well and whispered, "I love you, too."

Hermione pulled away and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room, leaving Draco standing alone, a crestfallen expression on his face.

* * *

Harry looked up from Dobby's grave in the gardens of Shell Cottage at the sound of someone Apparating caught his ear. Wand held tightly in his hand he stood up and looked down towards the beach, his eyes taking in a familiar figure. As he watched the figure walk towards him, green eyes widened as they took in the curly brown hair, brown eyes, and fair face of his best friend. Walking down to where she was, he met her halfway and stood still as she did the same, the both of them staring at each other with a tense silence between them.

"Hermione?" Harry said as he put his wand back in his pocket.

Hermione gave him a nervous smile as she replied, "Hi Harry."

Harry looked at her for a moment before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"I…I realized that though I love Draco, I couldn't just turn my back on this; this being you, Ron, and bringing down You-Know-Who. I'm sorry for what I did that night, and for betraying your trust in me. I hope you can forgive me one day Harry, but at least let me finish this with you."

Hermione stood anxiously waiting for Harry's response, her fists balled up in worry. She had never in her life been so nervous to hear something come out of her best friend's mouth before now. She had no idea if Harry would ever forgive her, but she could only hope.

Harry stood staring at her before a small smile appeared on his face. Stepping up to her he said, "We've been together since First Year and have been through so much concerning Voldemort. I can't see myself finishing it all without you, Hermione. You're my best friend no matter how upset I get with you. You're my friend and my sister and I'll always forgive my family."

The tears that Hermione had kept at bay upon first seeing Harry after ten months weld up and fell over onto her cheeks, sobs escaping her throat as relief filled her body. Wrapping her arms around Harry in a hug and said through her sobs, "Thank you, Harry."

The boy held the brunette close, relief filling him at seeing her again and having her by his side once more. Despite his initial feelings of betrayal at the time, he understood why Hermione had left with Malfoy. She had been put in a difficult situation and she chose to follow her heart which led her to leaving with Malfoy. And yet and still she still sought him out determined to help him finish taking down Voldemort. Hermione was his best friend and no matter what happened she always would be. He couldn't wait to fight by her side when it was finally time and he was positive that now she was by his side, their chances of defeating Voldemort were higher than ever.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This story will begin to wrap up soon, though I'm not entirely sure when. Probably in the next few chapters or so. Don't forget to take part in my poll for my next HP story (if you want to, of course). I will be closing it probably within the next week or two. Thanks for all of your reads and reviews. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	22. Chapter 22

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 22

Draco hissed as the Dark Mark on his arm burned, the burn letting him know that the Death Eaters were being summoned. Grabbing his forearm he held it tightly, his grey eyes squeezed shut as he willed the pain to stop. He felt a gentle hand run through his platinum blond hair and he looked up at his mother who was giving him a small smile, her smile soothing him as she silently told him that it would be over soon and he would be alright. And pretty soon, the burning subsided and all that was left was a slight itching feeling on his forearm.

Narcissa ruffled his hair slightly and asked, "Feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you," Draco replied before moving from where he was seated up the stairs. He stopped by the room that Hermione had stayed in and looked inside, his mind instantly filling in all of the things that Hermione had had in there that belonged to her. It had been just a few days since she had left, but he missed her terribly. He understood why she left and had always known it was a possibility, but he still wished that she hadn't left him. He missed his girlfriend terribly and couldn't help but worry over her, wherever she was at the moment.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears and he turned to see his mother appearing at the top of the stairs and walking over to him. She looked into the room before looking at her son's melancholy expression. With a sad smile she said, "You miss her."

Nodding Draco replied, "Very much. I'm not angry at her for leaving to go back to the cause she has been fighting for years for. I just…I just wish I wasn't having these thoughts of doubt, about whether she really loves me or not."

"I'm sure she loves you Draco, I don't doubt that. But from what both you and Severus have told me about her, Miss Granger isn't one to start something and not finish it. So if anything she felt she probably needed to finish the fight against the Dark Lord that she started. Though I will admit I'm honestly surprised that she stayed away from it this long."

Draco nodded and was about to speak again when the Dark Mark began to burn once more, the pain shooting through his arm and making him hiss in pain once again. Rolling up his sleeve he looked at it and noticed that it was practically a burning red now instead of its usual black. He gave his mother a bewildered expression before asking, "What does this mean?"

Narcissa shook her head answering, "I don't know. I've never seen Lucius or Severus' do this before."

Before more could be said a silvery blue doe Patronus pranced through the wall towards them and began to speak, Severus' voice emitting from it.

 _Draco, Narcissa, it's time. Potter, Granger, and Weasley have shown back up and the Dark Lord is waiting to infiltrate Hogwarts as we speak by breaking down the wards surrounding it. I'm not sure we have much time, but I can guarantee there will be bloodshed and carnage. Draco, if you want to see Miss. Granger once again in case of the inevitable, then please do come and help us fight. Narcissa, I don't know if I will make it tonight but do know that if perhaps I do not, I love you and I wish we had more time._

Narcissa's icy blue eyes widened and began to well up with tears, but she blinked them away. Draco on the other hand stood frozen as he stared at the doe, watching as his godfather's Patronus faded away as he took in what had been said. Hermione was back at Hogwarts and the Dark Lord was there ready to fight. The war was coming to a head and Hermione was going to be in the midst of it all surrounded by Death Eaters, Snatchers, werewolves, and who knew what else. He needed to get to her, he needed to get to Hermione.

Looking at his mother he said, "Mother, I'm going to Hogwarts."

Narcissa stared at her son momentarily before nodding and saying, "Let's go."

The two of them hurried back down the stairs and out of the door of their safe house, their wands held tightly in their hands. Once they exited the wards, they Disapparated on the spot on the way to Hogwarts castle.

* * *

Hermione ducked and dodged spells and curses that were thrown at her, Harry, and Ron. She panted as she ran through the castle, throwing spells at Death Eaters and Snatchers. She and Ron were on their way to the Chamber of Secrets to get a Basilisk fang from its skeleton so that they could destroy the Horcrux in Hufflepuff's cup. Harry separated himself so that he could try and find Ravenclaw's diadem.

Before long she and Ron had entered the passageway that led to the Chamber, coming upon the large snake skin and the door with snakes. Hermione watched as Ron stepped up to it and recited something in Parseltongue. She blinked in surprise as he stepped back and the door began to open. Ron looked at her with a proud smile and said, "Harry talks in his sleep. Haven't you noticed?"

The brunette gave the redhead a strange look before answering, "No, of course not. Why would I?"

Ron gave her a sheepish smile as the door swung open, allowing them to step through. Hermione cringed at the large statue of Salazar Slytherin as they walked down the pathway before staring in awe at the Basilisk skeleton. Ron walked over to it and took a fang from it before walking back over to Hermione and handed it to her. He looked at her and said, "Ladies first."

Hermione sighed and took the fang before bending down where Ron had placed the cup. Harry and told her that the Horcruxes fight back and feed on a person's fears and insecurities. She could only imagine what it would possibly say to her. Biting her lip she took a deep breath before stabbing the fang down into the cup. Black smoke erupted from it and all of the water surrounding them began to rumble and rise up. Hermione and Ron quickly stood and began to back up as the smoke began to twist and shape itself until it finally took on the forms of Harry, Ron, her parents, and Draco. She knew instantly that it was going to attack her.

 _"You think we've just forgiven you for abandoning us?!"_ the Horcrux Harry yelled at her.

 _"We'll never forgive you for leaving us for that damn wretched ferret!"_ Horcrux Ron yelled at her.

The Horcrux version of her parents looked at her with disdain before what was supposed to be her mother said, _"You left us. You didn't even return to us. You've abandoned us as well and for what? A boy?"_

 _"Thanks to you we're dead and it's your entire fault,"_ her Horcrux father said.

And finally the Horcrux Draco said, _"I loved you and you left me behind. I thought you loved me, but it's obvious that you don't. Don't think that I'll ever want to see you again. You promised to stay by my side, but those were just empty words. You really are nothing but a filthy little Mudblood."_

Hermione felt tears stream down her face as she stared at the figments, all of them playing on some part of her fears and guilt that she had been experiencing for ten months and the past few days. It wasn't until she heard Ron call her name did she remember she needed to finish destroying the Horcrux. Ignoring the yells from the figments she tightened her grip on the fang and ran for the cup, dropping to her knees and stabbing it once more. The figments disappeared and the smoke separated and dove into the rumbling water. The water formed the face of Voldemort as it roared and rose high above her. Ron ran towards her and grabbed her, quickly running away from it as the water chased them before splashing down on them as the Horcrux finally died.

The two of them stood there for a moment as the water surrounding them moved across the floor, Hufflepuff's destroyed cup lying feet in front of them. The red haired male looked to the side at his friend to see if she was alright and was surprised at the distraught expression on her face. What the Horcrux had said to her must have really affected her for her to look like that. Cautiously he raised a hand and placed it on her shoulder before softly calling her name.

The brunette looked up at him with tears in her eyes and whispered in question, "Am I bad person? Do you really think what the Horcrux said is true?"

Shaking his head Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and answered, "Of course not. We all feel guilty about some decisions we make, but that doesn't mean we are bad people."

Hermione cried into Ron's shoulder for a moment, the boy rubbing her back soothingly before she calmed herself and said pulling away, "Come on, we have to find Harry."

The two of them turned and ran back through the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets to head back up to the battle, intent on finding Harry. He was sure to know they destroyed the Horcrux already, and now they only had two more to go.

* * *

Draco Apparated in an array of running students and was able to grab both Crabbe and Goyle before pulling them away. Turning them to face him he asked, "Where's Potter?"

"Draco!" Goyle cried, surprised at seeing his friend after so long of not doing so.

"Potter, where is he?" Draco asked again. He knew if they could find Potter, he could find Hermione.

Crabbe shrugged and answered, "No idea, but let's get in on some of this fighting. We can help eliminate some of the blood traitors and Mudbloods. Hey, you can finally do away with Mudblood Granger. That'll be one less pain in the arse we have to deal with."

A dark look appeared on Draco's face, the expression making both Crabbe and Goyle freeze. Before they could do anything Draco threw a hard punch at the hefty boy, a resound crack heard among the shouting around them. Crabbe yelled out in pain as he fell down, his hand cradling his bloody nose. He looked up at the furious blond in shock and confusion while Goyle slightly sidestepped away from Draco in case the wizard deciding to punch him as well.

Draco looked at both of them before saying, "We find Potter, _now._ "

* * *

Harry looked at the diadem as it spoke to him, taking in its beauty while also resisting its whispering. It was a shame such a lovely object was defiled by Dark magic and had to be destroyed. But the sooner he did, the closer he was to defeating Voldemort. Just as he was about to grab it a curse hit just right above his head.

Ducking he threw a spell from the direction the curse came from and quickly moved to find cover. After a moment with his wand poised to blast another spell a familiar voice called out, "Potter!"

Recognizing it as Malfoy he slowly stepped out from where he was hiding and asked, "What do you want, Malfoy? Don't you have somewhere you need to be hiding?"

Draco made no move to reply to that, his grey eyes looking around the Room of Requirement, obviously in search of something or someone. When he still didn't answer Harry realized what it was he was probably discreetly looking for. It had to be Hermione and he figured she was with him. He had to admit he was surprised the blond showed up, if only to find Hermione. Deciding to be cryptic in the presence of Crabbe and Goyle he said, "It's not here, at least not yet. But I can't promise you'll find it here."

The blond looked at his rival for a moment and was about to say something when a spell was suddenly thrown at him. He ducked in time to see Weasley and Hermione coming their way, Weasley being the one to have made the spell. Crabbe retaliated by shouting the Killing Curse, nearly hitting Hermione much to Draco, Harry, and Ron's horror. Hermione luckily was able to block it as the two hefty boys ran, Ron following after them and yelling about how dare they try to kill his best friend. Draco took that time to move towards Hermione and wrap his arms around her, holding her tightly against him with her head buried in her chest.

"Merlin, I've missed you," Draco said softly before pulling away and looking his love over. Other than the minor scrapes, cuts, and bruises marring her she seemed to be fine. Even so he still asked, "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Hermione smiled up at him before cupping his face in her hands and pressing her lips against his in a sweet, loving kiss. After the kiss she answered, "I'm fine, and I'm happy to see you. I know you're probably upset with me for leaving, but I had to."

Draco hugged the brunette close to him once again and replied, "Of course not, I understand why. I was just lonely without you. I'll admit, I was beginning to doubt whether you really loved me or not."

"Don't ever think that. I love you more than I can possibly express and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. And no matter how this war ends, I will always love you."

The two of them smiled at each other lovingly before pressing their lips together in another kiss. However the moment was ruined when Harry cleared his throat and said, "I hate to interrupt you two, but we're in the middle of a war here. Can't this wait?"

Before either of them could reply Ron's screams reached their ears and they all looked to see him running quickly towards them as he yelled, "Crabbe used bloody Fiendfyre! He's burning up the bloody place!"

As soon as he said those words, a large flame burst over the high piles of forgotten objects. Green, grey, and brown eyes widened before Harry, Draco, and Hermione took off running after Ron to try and reach the exit. However Draco stopped when he remembered his two idiot friends were still back there with the Fiendfyre. Seeing a stack of broomsticks, he grabbed one and hopped on before flying back to rescue Crabbe and Goyle. He ignored Potter and Hermione yelling after him as he searched for the two hefty boys. He saw them climbing a high pile of furniture and flew towards them. Reaching them he yelled for them to hold on. Knowing he would only be able to get one at a time he had to hurry. Stretching out a hand he grabbed Goyle and slung him onto his broomstick. A 'whooshing' sound caught his ear through the sound of the roaring flames and he saw Potter and Weasley on brooms as well, Hermione on a broom with Weasley. Potter reached a hand out to save Crabbe, but Crabbe's foot slipped and he ended up falling into the Fiendfyre, the flames swallowing him up.

Though he was shocked and slightly traumatized at seeing his friend die, he didn't have time to dwell on it. The six of them flew for the exit of the Room of Requirement, flying quickly to beat the fast flames. Just as they neared the doors Harry called out, "Now Hermione!"

Hermione, who had grabbed Ravenclaw's diadem before getting on the broomstick with Ron, took it and threw it behind her into the moving flames, then took her wand and blasted a pathway through the flames in front of them for them to completely escape. They all could hear the Horcrux screaming as it died right before they flew out of the doors of the Room of Requirement and the doors slammed shut behind them. Stopping and dismounting the brooms Harry said, "The snake, it's the last one I'm sure."

"But it's with Voldemort! How are we going to close enough to kill it?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but we've got to try."

Draco was silent for a moment before saying, "We can try to find Severus. Maybe he knows how."

Harry scoffed and replied, "Right, like that greasy git will help us. He murdered Dumbledore, so he can't be trusted."

"Harry, it's worth a shot. Besides, Professor Snape isn't as bad as you think," Hermione said giving her best friend a meaningful look.

Harry and Ron looked at each other before nodding and saying, "Fine, let's find him."

* * *

Draco could barely contain himself as he listened to his godfather get attacked by Voldemort's horrid snake. Hermione was holding tightly to his hand, but he couldn't stop shaking. Once the attack seemed to be over and the sound of Voldemort Disapparating was heard, he was the first one of them to rush into the boathouse towards Severus. A sob escaped his throat as he took in the state of the man that was like a father to him. Quickly placing his hands on the cuts on his neck he said through his tears, "Don't worry, Uncle Sev. You're going to be alright, you'll see."

Severus looked at his godson in pain as a tear fell from his eye. However they were rather silvery and cloudy, the tear being memories. Struggling to speak he said, "Take them…take them please!"

Hermione quickly handed Harry a vial before Harry caught the memories. Just as he was about to stand back up, Severus grabbed him and made him look at him. After a while he softly said, "You have your mother's eyes. You have Lily's eyes."

As his grip on Harry loosened he looked at Draco and said as a real tear fell from his eyes, "Tell Narcissa I'm sorry."

"Sev," Draco said, but knew calling him was in vain as he saw the light in the black eyes fade until they were completely dull and lifeless. Severus was gone right in front of him and all Draco could do at the moment was cry, the action surprising Harry and Ron somewhat while Hermione wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, holding him close as he grieved the man that was like a real father to him.

With tears in her own eyes as she shared Draco's pain, she turned towards Harry and said, "Go look at those memories. He wouldn't have given them to you if they weren't important."

Harry nodded before leaving the boathouse, Ron going after him. Hermione watched them leave before returning to comforting Draco as best she could. However she knew that it would be impossible to help him through Severus' death in the midst of this war. She could only hope it would end soon.

* * *

Finally, _finally,_ it was all over! Harry had done it! He had defeated Voldemort, right after surviving the Killing Curse for a second time. Everyone was cheering and rejoicing at their victory while surviving Aurors were rounding up the last few Death Eaters and Snatchers that had survived the war.

Hermione looked around at all of the debris and carnage as she took a deep breath. It was all finally over. Now she could try and put her life back together again and she and Draco could—Draco! He was considered a Death Eater and had the Dark Mark on his arm. That meant he was fair game for the Aurors to capture, even if he did help them to win the war.

Running to where the Aurors had gathered the captured Death Eaters and Snatchers she saw one of them having their wand aimed at Draco, Draco's wand in his other hand. Moving to stand in front of her lover she yelled, "Stop!"

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Kingsley asked in confusion. "He's a Death Eater, we have to arrest him."

"No! No, he's not! He helped us fight Voldemort!"

"Hermione, he helped Death Eaters break into Hogwarts as well as curse Katie Bell and poisoned me!" Ron said.

The brunette turned towards him and said, "Ron, I explained to you already that he was forced to do those things! Voldemort forced him to try and murder Dumbledore; you and Katie were just unfortunate victims!"

"But that doesn't change the fact that he's a Death Eater!"

Hermione could see Ron's mind wasn't going to change, knowing he was going to forever hold a grudge against her boyfriend. She looked at Harry pleadingly saying, "Harry, tell them."

Harry was conflicted about what to do, but he finally shook his head and said, "I'm sorry Hermione, but he has to go on trial for his crimes."

"No!" she cried as Kingsley quickly bound Draco.

Draco looked at her and gave a sad smile before saying, "I'll be alright, I promise. Just please, find my mother and make sure she's alright."

Hermione nodded as she blinked the tears in her eyes away, though some of them still fell. She watched as Kingsley and the rest of the Aurors Disapparated away with her lover and the other Snatchers and Death Eaters. The brunette wiped her tears away as a hand fell on her shoulder. Turning her head she looked at Harry who gave her a small, somewhat sad smile as he said, "If it's any consolation, I'll speak on behalf of him at his trial."

Nodding Hermione wiped her face of tears again before turning and walking away, deciding to find Narcissa to inform her of what all had happened.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This story is definitely wrapping up now. It'll probably be another two or three chapters before it's finally over. Also, my poll is closed now and the votes are in. The winner of the plot for my future Severus/Hermione story is Ministry Arranged Marriage. Thank you to all that participated in the poll, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	23. Chapter 23

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 23

Hermione ignored the many owls that were finding their way to her, all of them delivering letters congratulating her for being a part of the force that won against Voldemort, others asking for interviews for the Daily Prophet about it as well as her relationship with the Malfoy heir. And then there were the many Howlers that came all cursing at and reprimanding her for being with the "no good Malfoy scum". She had begun to just burn the Howlers on site whenever they appeared and throw the letters requesting interviews for the Daily Prophet away. She didn't care about any of that. She was glad that the Wizarding World was free from Voldemort's tyranny and everyone was free, but her mind was only on one person at the moment.

Draco was still held within the Ministry awaiting a trial. She hadn't been able to visit him, no matter how much she pleaded or Harry tried to help her. They told her that they would have the trials following all of the funerals for all of those that lost loved ones, so she had to wait until all of those were over before getting any sort of word about her boyfriend.

That had been just three weeks ago and funerals were still ongoing. Harry owled her and told her he thought they would be coming to an end soon, so it wouldn't be long before the trials started. At the moment she was dressing in some black attire to attend another funeral and she would be going to meet Harry at Grimmauld Place, the funeral being that of Severus Snape. Though the man was dead the Ministry was set on making him out to be a horrible man for being a Death Eater, murdering Dumbledore, and allowing Death Eaters to torture students while he was Headmaster of Hogwarts. However Harry was able to present to them a lot of evidence refuting their claims and it became such that the late Severus Snape was deemed a hero of war and was to presented the Order of Merlin First Class at his funeral for his courageous actions and bravery during the war for the past several years. Harry would receive the Order for him as he felt it appropriate that he did so rather than anyone else.

Deeming herself presentable she left her room of the safe house she had spent many months in and headed down the stairs where Narcissa was seated in the living room. The blonde haired woman turned to look at the younger witch and gave her a small smile saying, "You look lovely."

"Thank you," Hermione replied softly. Walking over to her she sat and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"It's not that I don't want to, but more like I'm certain my presence won't be tolerated. Not to mention I will probably also be put on trial for everything Lucius did for the Dark Lord, questioned about my involvement if they can bring any evidence that I was, and try to have me thrown in prison."

"They can't do that. The most they could do is restrict your magic."

Narcissa hummed before sighing and saying, "Trust me Hermione, I want to attend Severus' funeral. I loved him dearly and still do, but I think it's best if I stay here. But I do wish Draco was able to attend. Severus was the father Lucius couldn't be to him and I was devastated when you told me he witnessed his passing. I just wish he could give him a final farewell."

Hermione frowned and leant her head over on the older witch's shoulder saying, "You deserve to do so, too. I know you were looking forward to a life with him."

"True, but what's done is done. Besides, it's not like Severus didn't leave me with nothing."

"Yes, you have your memories with him, even if it was only for a short while."

Narcissa smiled softly and said, "Well yes, that and…" Narcissa placed a hand on her midsection and smiled.

Brown eyes widened in surprise and Hermione exclaimed, "You're pregnant?!"

"I wasn't sure at first, but I went to a Muggle hospital and had them test me. Though I'm forty-two and considered too old by Muggle standards, I am indeed pregnant. I wasn't sure I'd be able to conceive again after Draco, considering how hard it was for me to conceive him in the first place, but I'm thankful."

Hermione grinned brightly and hugged the older woman, congratulating her. She told her that if Severus was alive he would be ecstatic, or as ecstatic as he would allow himself to show in her presence. Narcissa returned the hug and thanked the brunette before urging her to leave lest she be late for the funeral. Hermione nodded and left the safe house, walking past the wards and Disapparating to Grimmauld Place to meet Harry.

* * *

At the funeral, Hermione sat listening to a few people, _very_ few, speak about Severus and how he was in life. Both she and Harry had spoken, seeing as Ron was going to do no such thing. She watched as Professor Flitwick hopped down from the podium and Professor McGonagall took his place to say her piece. She was apparently the last to speak about him, seeing as someone had brought Dumbledore's portrait to speak as well. As the Deputy Headmistress, now appointed Headmistress spoke, Harry nudged her a bit and whispered, "Look over there."

Brown eyes followed Harry's finger where it was point and they widened as a gasp left her lips. There, standing between two Aurors, was Draco. He was actually here, able to attend his godfather's funeral. Turning to face Harry she asked softly, "How?"

Harry smiled and said, "I figured it was the least I could do before his trial. We didn't even have a funeral for Sirius and I would have given anything to say 'goodbye' to him one more time. Why can't Malfoy have this chance with Snape?"

Tears filled Hermione's eyes and she hugged her best friend close, whispering 'thank you' to him before standing and making her way towards Draco and the Aurors. When she reached them she ignored how the Aurors tensed at how close she was and looked at the love saying, "Hi."

"Hi," Draco replied with a small smile. "They allowed me to come and see him off. They won't let me speak but…this is enough."

Hermione could see the tears standing in his grey eyes, could see him trying to swallow past the lump that was settled in his throat. Stepping up to him she cupped his face and said, "It's alright. You're here now and I know he knows you are here. You loved him and that's all that matters. Just remember him as you will and continue to make him proud. You are his son, after all."

A sob escaped Draco's mouth at his girlfriend's words, his tears finally escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco and allowed him to cry into her neck, her own tears falling down her face as she grieved with him. His hands were bound so he couldn't wrap his arms around her, but he held onto her dress as he cried, letting his pain out once more as he grieved his godfather. The Aurors that were standing by them looked at each other before giving each other a nod and stepping away and allowing the couple some privacy as they grieved the man whose funeral they were attending.

The other funeral attendees' attention was drawn to them as Draco's pained sobbing was heard rather loudly. Though some there didn't care much for the Malfoy family, even they could tell just how much the wizard meant to the young Malfoy heir, some of them even beginning to shed tears as well. Even the professors shed some as well seeing how broken Draco was over the death of his godfather. Harry looked at his rival crying in his best friend's arms and his heart went out to him, knowing exactly how he felt. Snape may have been a git to him and everyone else, but to Draco he was the closest thing to his father, just like Sirius had been for him.

* * *

A week had passed since Severus' funeral and the other funerals had finally wrapped up. Now it was time for the trials against the captured Death Eaters, Snatchers, and accomplices. Many of them, such as the Lestrange brothers and Dolohov, were thrown back in Azkaban with the promise of being Kissed should they ever escape again. Lucius was another one of those Death Eaters that met that fate. It was a very long week for all of those that were captured. It wasn't until Thursday that Hermione was given notice of Draco's trial. She was anxious to get there as Harry would be waiting for her to arrive. Narcissa had disappeared that morning when she had gotten up, but she wasn't particularly surprised to see her at the Ministry when she arrived. Apparently Harry had convinced Kingsley to have a private trial for Narcissa, seeing as the public would immediately demand one of her because she was Lucius' wife, and he did with little to no evidence against her, thus dubbing her innocent.

Before long it was finally time for Draco's trial. Hermione sat with Harry and Narcissa as she watched Aurors bring her lover into the courtroom. They sat him in the single chair that was placed in the center of the room and magically bound his wrists and ankles to it to prevent him from escaping. One of them poured Veritaserum into his mouth and his swallowed it, his grey eyes glazing over and his pupils widened a bit. Once it was apparent he was fully under the influence of the potion, Kingsley banged his gavel and said in a loud, authoritative voice, "We will now begin the trial for one Draco Malfoy and his involvement under You-Know-Who. Lawyer Davies, you may start."

Davies nodded and stepped up to Draco, beginning his light interrogation. Looking at the pale, platinum blond headed boy he asked, "What is your full name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Draco answered, almost emotionless.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been a Death Eater?"

"A year."

"When did you receive the Dark Mark?"

"The summer before my Sixth Year."

"Did you voluntarily take the Mark?"

"No, I was forced and had no choice."

"Interesting. Tell the jury why if you can."

"The Dark Lord threatened to kill my mother. He was dissatisfied for my father's incompetence on completing any task given to him. He therefore decided I would be the one to carry out his wishes and forced me to take it; otherwise he would kill my mother if I refused."

"So you took the Dark Mark and became a Death Eater to save your mother. How noble, I must admit."

The crowd around them began to murmur, many feeling empathy for the Malfoy heir while others were still shaking their heads in denial, not trusting the heir's words, even with him under Veritaserum. Once the murmuring quieted down Davies began to speak once more.

"You are a Pureblood, a descendent of one of the most prestigious Pureblood bloodlines. You have been fed your entire life that Pureblood is the best blood and that those of anything lower, especially those of Muggleborn blood are filthy. And You-Know-Who's agenda was to rid the Wizarding World of those without Pureblood, his followers believing his stance. Do you still believe this?"

Draco shook his head and answered, "No."

"Oh? And why is that? Is it because you are in a relationship with one Hermione Granger? I'm sure it is well known you have called her a hateful slur on many occasions."

"I…" Draco seemed to struggle against answering, but eventually he did. "Yes, I once believed in all of the blood purity rubbish, but that was because I was raised that way by my father. I eventually came to realize that it didn't matter what blood someone had, because any witch or wizard, born a Pureblood, Half-Blood, or Muggleborn could be as powerful as the next. I stopped believing in it long before I began a friendship and relationship with Hermione, but I had to keep up appearances that I did because of my predicament. Hermione understood that, even after I let her know the truth and called her a Mudblood in public afterwards; she understood me."

Davies pondered the young man's words before turning to face Hermione. Looking her in her eye he asked, "Ms. Granger, did you have any doubt of Mr. Malfoy's words when he said all of this to you?"

Hermione blinked, surprised at suddenly being called out, but then shook her head and answered, "No, I didn't. I could hear the truth and sincerity in his words and I knew then that he wasn't the same Malfoy I had once despised."

Everyone began to suddenly speak at once, many people reacting negatively to Hermione's words while some reacted positively. It was apparent that with the new evidence presented about the young Malfoy, and from his own lips at that, the crowd was suddenly divided. Kingsley had been sitting quietly, soaking in every word that had been said. He honestly didn't think ill of Draco, just his father and by extension his family name. But nonetheless the young wizard seemed genuine, even with the Veritaserum.

Taking his gavel Kingsley banged it on the podium to quiet the courtroom, making everyone settle down. When it became apparent that everyone had he said, "I believe Lawyer Davies has a few more questions to ask Mr. Malfoy, and then we will move on to the testimonies. Davies, if you will."

Davies nodded and proceeded to question Draco about his works for Voldemort while in the school, asking him about him cursing Katie Bell, followed by poisoning Ron. Draco admitted to both of those, not that he had much choice, but did tell that their cursing and poisoning was completely unintentional, as it had been made to be for Dumbledore. When asked about how he helped Death Eaters infiltrate Hogwarts, he admitted to mending the Vanishing Cabinet and allowing the Death Eaters to pass through. Of course he was ordered to do this based on the threat of his mother being killed, to which all of this information was written down. After a while Lawyer Davies concluded his questioning and Kingsley opened the floor for those who wished to speak on behalf of Draco.

Other than Harry, Hermoine, and Narcissa, no one spoke for him. But it wasn't needed, for after all of the evidence and testimonies were presented and looked over, the jury voted that Draco Lucius Malfoy, though guilty of certain crimes, was essentially innocent due to the fact he was forced to act in accordance of Voldemort against his will for the sake of his mother. For most of the jury, it was easy to see that Draco had just been a scared young man acting to save himself and his mother; who could possibly blame him for trying to do that? They had to admit that if they had been in his position they would have done the same. Even so, Draco's wand was put under a restriction and was to be monitored for two years, he himself confined to Malfoy Manor for a year and not allowed to go beyond the grounds and wards surrounding it. Even so, it didn't matter. He was free and Hermione could embrace him once more.

The moment Draco was given the antidote the Veritaserum and released from his magical restraints, Hermione rushed to him and enveloped him in a close hug. Wrapping his own arms around the brunette he softly said, "Hey."

Hermione sighed happily and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Draco replied.

"Draco," Narcissa's voice called from beside of them. Pulling away from each other they turned to see Narcissa making her way towards them, her icy blue eyes trained on her son. The blond wizard let go of his girlfriend just in time as his mother wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "Oh, I'm so happy you are alright. I've missed you dearly."

"I've missed you too, mother," Draco replied as he lightly snuggled into her embrace.

Movement caught Draco's attention and he turned his head to see Harry standing nearby. Pulling away from his mother he turned toward the dark haired wizard and said, "Potter, I…thank you."

Harry nodded and seemed to fidget for a moment before sticking his hand out saying, "No problem, and I hope that we can be…friends? Yeah, friends…one day."

Draco looked at the outstretched hand, his mind briefly flashing back to when he had first offered his friendship to Potter, doing this exact same gesture. That had been the start of everything going downhill for them, but maybe now it would be different. They weren't the same boys now that they once had been at eleven years old. It was time to put their petty feelings aside, he supposed. Smiling softly he grasped Harry's hand and shook it replying, "Yes, I'd like that."

Hermione smiled at the display and hugged Harry before moving to stand next to Draco again, her hand finding his and holding it tightly. Harry gave them a small smile and said, "I'll see you guys around. Take care of her, Malfoy."

"Don't worry, I will," Draco replied, grey eyes looking into brown lovingly. The brunette smiled sweetly and leant her head against his shoulder, neither of them noticing Harry walking away.

Narcissa smiled at the young couple before saying, "Well, the moment Draco gets his wand back, we need to get back to the safe house to gather our things and move back into Malfoy Manor. Hermione, you are welcome to stay with us, unless you plan to move in with Mr. Potter."

"The hell she will," Draco replied, grey eyes blazing in jealousy. Hermione giggled a bit before looking at the Malfoy matriarch and nodding saying, "I'd love to."

"Good."

Once Draco was handed his wand back with its new restrictions, the three of them began to walk out of the Ministry. As they walked Narcissa said casually, "Oh right Draco, remind me to tell the House Elves to set up the nursery again."

Draco frowned and asked, "Why?"

Smirking the blonde woman answered, "Because we'll be having a new edition to the family."

Grey eyes widened before they looked down at Hermione, their gaze drifting down to her midsection, then moving back to her face. Blinking in surprise he asked, "We are?"

The brunette looked back at the blond male before laughing out loud. She brought a hand over her mouth to contain the rest of her laughter, but it didn't work. Finally getting her bearings she said, "Yes, you're going to have a little brother or sister."

"Brother…or…sis…WHAT?!"

Narcissa chuckled as she walked away, listening to her son follow behind her demanding she explain herself, Hermione trying to calm him down through her mirth. Despite all that they had gone through, the future she believed was rather bright.


	24. Chapter 24

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 24

 _1 Year Later…_

Hermione sighed contentedly as she woke from her slumber, brown eyes opening slowly to greet the morning light shining through the window. She smiled as she looked up at the face of her boyfriend who was sleeping beside her. She was still snuggled up close to him, her head resting on his chest and arm around his waist, his arm wrapped around her as he held her close. She couldn't believe that a whole year had passed since the war and his trial.

Draco was sentenced to house arrest for a year and his wand restricted for two for his crimes during the return and brief reign of Voldemort. He was found innocent due to his reluctance of joining Voldemort's cause and only doing things to save his mother. Hermione was so glad that they hadn't taken the blond away from her and thrown him in Azkaban. He had been through so much and she couldn't bear to think of him in that dreadful place. Ever since he had returned home however, he had returned back to the Draco Malfoy she knew and loved. He was filling back out again and his platinum blond hair was back to being soft, silky, and shiny, rather than the dry, brittle, ragged look it had taken due to his stress.

She herself had taken residence at Malfoy Manor, at Draco's insistence of course, and she found she was quite happy living there. Of course she was there with her lover and Narcissa, but she also found that she absolutely _adored_ their library. It was so very large and exquisite and filled with so many books. Many of them historic and telling of bloodlines and their history, to which she found very interesting and informational. Others were text books of advanced spells, charms, and potions that not even she had discovered in all her time in the Hogwarts library. Narcissa had told her that some of them were considered outdated and no longer sold in bookstores, but the Malfoy family held onto their copies. The brunette was happy and immediately delved into them, furthering her knowledge. Also upon searching the library, she was surprised to find many Muggle storybooks, to which Narcissa admitted she kept a few of the ones her older sister Andromeda had given her from her husband Edward. She had known her baby sister was a bit more open to a few Muggle things and figured her reading a bit of Muggle literature wouldn't be so bad. The blonde woman laughed when she told Hermione she had read those books at least five times each.

Life at Malfoy Manor was good, and before long Hermione got a letter from Professor McGonagall telling that the repairs to Hogwarts was finished and that she was welcome to return to complete her Seventh Year, though she would be coming back as an Eighth Year. She and the rest of the students that were meant to be Seventh Years during the war would be called Eighth Years, but would be taking their classes with the rest of the Seventh Years so they could finish their curriculum properly. Hermione was excited to share the news with the two Malfoys, but was sad when she realized Draco wouldn't be able to return due to his house arrest. Writing this concern to the Headmistress, she was surprised when McGonagall had considered Draco's position and had arranged for private tutors that were apt in all subjects to be at Malfoy Manor to teach Draco. She too wanted Draco to finish his schooling and wanted him to get his diploma. She knew the Malfoy heir wasn't bad and was very bright, and she wanted him to succeed in any endeavors that he chose to do. Thanking her Head of House, Hermione told her boyfriend the news, all the while deciding to be taught at Malfoy Manor with him. Draco had protested, wanting Hermione to finish her schooling at Hogwarts and not let him hold her back, but she held her ground. Before long they met their tutors, a lovely Halfblood witch by the name of named Olga Tetraburn, and a kind Muggleborn wizard named Eugene Goldman. Both adults were very impressed with their students and were positive that when they gave their marks to Headmistress McGonagall, the two of them would graduate top of their class. Yes, life was good despite their struggle to get where they were now.

A hand running through her hair brought Hermione from her thoughts and she looked up into grey eyes that were looking at her lovingly. With a smile she softly greeted, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Draco replied, bending his head a bit to claim her lips in a sweet kiss.

Giggling Hermione pulled away and said, "Today is the day you are officially off of house arrest. You're free to go anywhere you want now."

Draco smiled with a nod and said, "Yes, and it's also the day we get our final marks."

"Yes, I'm positive we'll be at the top of our class, my being number one and you number two."

"Oh really?"

"Really. I am the brightest witch of our age."

"We'll see about that."

With that Draco began to tickle Hermione, delighting in her happy squeals and laughter as she tried to push his roaming, tickling hands away from her body. She begged him to yield through her laughter, him only doing so after making her admit he was smarter, though they both knew it wasn't true. As she caught her breath she admitted, "Though you do beat me out in Potions, so I can't take credit for being better in that."

Draco chuckled and kissed her cheek saying, "Well, I had a brilliant godfather to train me."

Hermione smiled at those words, knowing they both missed the dark man but would always remember him in memory. But it wasn't as if they weren't left with a piece of him. Severus had gotten Narcissa pregnant during their time together as a secret couple, to which the news shocked all three of them. Of course they wished Severus had been alive long enough to know, but it was alright. Narcissa's pregnancy went by surprisingly smoothly, unlike when she had been pregnant with Draco, and soon gave birth to another son. He had Severus' dark hair and eyes and was sure to have his strong features when he got older though he had Narcissa's nose, and he was named Callum Severus Snape.

With a sigh Hermione said, "Well, I guess we better get up and head down for breakfast."

She moved to get out of their shared bed, only to be pulled back down onto her back, Draco looming over her with a seductive look on his face. Smirking Draco said, "I don't think so, witch. I want to ravish you and make you scream before we even leave this room this morning."

"Draco, we can't. Your mother is waiting, I'm sure. Besides, we can do this later. I'm sure—mmm…" Hermione's protests died on her tongue only to be replaced by a moan as Draco began rubbing her through her knickers. His lips trailed down her neck, leaving kisses and little marks here and there. Taking his hand he pushed her nightgown up her body to expose her breasts, his lips kissing the soft mounds of flesh before taking her nipple into her mouth, sucking on it.

Hermione moaned again as she ground her hips into her lover's hand that was rubbing her, causing her wetness to pool into her knickers, causing them to become damp. She bit her lip as she threw her head back in pleasure, Draco having applied pressure to her clit through the fabric covering her center. Before long they had both taken each other's clothes off, leaving them both completely nude to each other. Hermione wrapped her arms around her lover's taut body, pulling him flush against her. Draco hissed at the feeling of the brunette's tight nipples pressing against his bare skin. He kissed sweet lips before moving down to kiss her chin, her neck, her breasts, and her stomach, all the way down to her wet cunt. Not wasting any time he licked her swollen clit, causing Hermione to gasp loudly before being reduced to moans and groans as the blond man began to eat her out, he himself moaning at the sweet taste of her nectar. He just couldn't get enough of her taste and would gladly feast on her forever if he knew it would sustain him. Before she knew it Hermione was coming in Draco's mouth, her shouts of pleasure filling the room as she held tightly to his hair and her legs tensed around his head. Draco drank and lapped up her essence before sitting up on his knees, his erect member lined up with her core as he spread her legs.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked huskily, teasingly putting the head of his cock inside of her and taking it out.

"Draco please, don't tease me," Hermione said breathlessly. "Fuck me, please."

With a silent contraceptive charm, Draco pushed inside of his girlfriend and groaned at her tight, warm, wet heat surrounding him. Hermione too let out a loud groan at being filled by his large, thick cock. Not wanting to waste another second, Draco began moving, thrusting in and out of Hermione. The two of them held each other as Draco fucked Hermione, his movements gradually increasing in pace and each thrust becoming harder. Pretty soon the blond was thrusting faster and harder than ever inside of the brunette, her moans and cries of pleasures increasing in volume. Both of them were nearing release quickly, neither of them sure they could hold it any longer. At one particularly hard thrust Hermione gasped out, "Draco, I'm cumming!"

Groaning in pleasure Draco replied, "Me too. Cum for me. Cum _with_ me."

And she did. Hermione squealed loudly as she had her orgasm, her body convulsing as she clamped down on Draco's throbbing erection. Draco held onto his lover tightly as she did him, spilling himself into her warm cunt, his essence filling her up. They panted for air as they came down from their high, holding each other in their trembling arms. Their mouths found each other and they kissed passionately, neither of them wanting the moment to end.

After a while Draco chuckled and said, "Alright, _now_ we can head down."

"I don't want to go anymore," Hermione almost whined, causing Draco to laugh loudly as he pulled out of her.

He watched as his semen spilled out of Hermione, causing him to moan softly at the sight before looking back into her lust filled brown eyes. Smiling he said, "Come on, Hermione. Mother is expecting us, and we don't want to keep her waiting."

Hermione groaned but smiled when Draco picked her up and carried her to their bathroom to clean up, before heading down for breakfast.

* * *

Draco grinned as he played with his baby brother, the tot being about five months old now. Callum was such a joy and he loved his big brother just as much as Draco loved him. Holding him close he said, "You're too cute, you know that? And I'm sure your father would agree if he was here today, despite his usually cold demeanor. He'd be so proud of you. I wish you could have met him."

Callum looked up at his big brother with a confused expression. "Eh?" he said, tilting his head.

A sudden idea popped into Draco's head and he stood up from his place in the floor of the nursery, Callum held in his arms as he headed out and down the stairs to the parlor where his mother was currently reading. Upon entering he said, "Mother, I'm going to Hogwarts."

Narcissa looked up and nodded saying, "Alright, that's fine. Hermione is already there. She was in a hurry to know her marks and has already left for McGonagall's office. You can use the Floo if you want."

"Alright. Also, I'm taking Callum with me."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to show him Uncle Severus' portrait in the Headmaster's Office. I know it is hanging there and we don't have one of him here just yet."

The blonde witch smiled softly, knowing her eldest wanted to show the youngest member of their family what his father looked like. Nodding she said, "Alright then. But cover his face when going through the Floo. I don't want any soot getting into Callum's eyes, nose, or mouth."

"Yes mother."

Draco entered the fireplace and surrounded Callum's head with a protective bubble before taking Floo Powder and dropping it, calling out, "McGonagall's Office, Hogwarts!"

The green flames engulfed the two boys as they were sucked through the Floo Network. Before long they were stepping out of the fireplace in the Headmaster's Office, Draco brushing the soot off of them and canceling the protective bubble around Callum's head. Looking at the desk he saw McGonagall and Hermione looking at him, the Headmistress's eyes widening at the sight of the baby in his arms.

"Mr. Malfoy, congratulations on your release from house arrest," the former Transfiguration professor said. "And who is the little tyke in your arms?"

"Hello Professor," Draco said. "This is my baby brother, Callum Snape."

"Snape?" a deep, familiar voice said in surprise. The three of them turned to look up at a portrait of Severus Snape looking down at them, more specifically at the baby in his godson's arms who was looking up at him as well. "Is that…?"

Hermione smiled and answered, "Yes, he's your son. Narcissa found out after you died."

Draco nodded and said, "I thought it right you know, even if you can't be here in person."

Severus stared down at his offspring, the child he wasn't sure he would ever have. Callum looked up at his father's portrait before smiling a toothless smile and reaching a hand out to him, giggling softly. Draco, Hermione, nor McGonagall said anything about the unshed tears that appeared in Severus' portrait's eyes. Standing from her desk McGonagall walked over to Draco and said, "Mr. Malfoy, your scores are on my desk. You may look at them now. I will take young Mr. Snape from you for the moment."

The blond nodded and handed his brother off to the Headmistress before moving next to Hermione who handed him an envelope with his name on it. Opening it he read over his marks, a large proud grin coming over his features. Grey eyes looked into brown as he said, "I'm graduating top of Slytherin House."

Hermione grinned and said, "I knew you would. I'm top of Gryffindor House."

"As if that's a surprise."

"And…I'm top of our entire Hogwarts class." Hermione beamed with pride. "I'm valedictorian. And McGongall has already told me that you are salutatorian. Congratulations!"

Draco chuckled and returned her congratulations, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He kissed her on her lips sweetly before hugging her again, happy that he had her and that his life had turned out better than he thought it would have. He remembered how he had been reluctant to have Hermione help him when she had first offered when he found out what he was doing last year. But now he was glad he had given in and taken it. He had never thought he would make such a great friend, soon turned girlfriend and lover. He knew he didn't deserve her, but he thanked Merlin he had her. And now he was really looking forward to his future with Hermione by his side.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the penultimate chapter of LMHY. I hope you all have enjoyed this story thus far, and we are so close to the end. Thank you all for your reviews and support, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to the final one. XOXO, SehunsBae37.**


	25. Chapter 25

Let Me Help You

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Let Me Help You

Chapter 25

Professor McGonagall looked proudly at the sea of graduating Hogwarts students, all of which wearing robes the main color of their Hogwarts House. The Eighth and Seventh Years were graduating and would soon go out into the world to endeavor in whatever were their hearts' desires. To her left were all the professors wearing black robes with proud smiles on their faces, and on her right sat the valedictorian and the salutatorian, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Draco and Hermione both had just given their speeches and it was now time for the students to receive their diplomas. Standing McGonagall said with a Sonorus Charm, "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, please find and take your seats among your House and Year. It is now time to start passing out diplomas, We will first start with our Seventh Year students, beginning with Gryffindor House, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, and finally Slytherin."

Hermione smiled as she watched the Seventh Year students walk and receive their diplomas from Professor McGonagall, clapping loudly for Ginny when she received hers, and once again for Luna when she got hers. Before long it was time for the Eighth Years. As McGonagall called for the Eighth Year Gryffindors to stand and get in line for their diplomas, Hermione turned around to look for Harry and Ron, smiling at Neville as she did so. Not being able to see them she turned back around and filed into line, waiting for her name to be called. Ten minutes later McGonagall called, "Hermione Jean Granger."

The crowd clapped and cheered as Hermione walked across the platform in her red graduation robes, a bright smile on her face. Taking her diploma she received and hug from the Headmistress, McGonagall whispering, "I'm so proud of you, Hermione. You are a true spirit of Gryffindor."

The brunette felt tears prick her eyes as she smiled at the witch and thanked her before moving on. Looking out into the line she saw Harry and Ron smiling and clapping for her, making her smile at them and couldn't help but wave her diploma. As she walked back to her seat she looked over towards the Eighth Year Slytherins and saw both Daphne and Draco smiling at her as well, Daphne mouthing, "Congratulations." Hermione grinned at them both before sitting down to watch the rest of the proceedings. She cheered and clapped for Neville, Harry, and Ron until finally the last Gryffindor received their diploma.

Just like with the Seventh Years, Hufflepuff class went next, to which Neville stood and clapped loudly for Hannah Abbott, causing a few people to chuckle as the blonde girl blushed at her boyfriend. After them it was Ravenclaw House, and then finally Slytherin House. Hermione clapped for Daphne Greengrass when her name was called, though she couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. Draco would be walking across the platform soon, and she wasn't sure anyone was going to clap for him because of who he was and what he did during the war. Of course she was going to, as well as Slytherin House and Narcissa and Callum who were sitting with the parents in the back, but she wasn't sure about anyone else. Before long Professor McGonagall called out, "Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione, deciding to pull what Neville had done for Hannah, stood and began clapping for her boyfriend, Slytherin House doing the same to show their fellow snake their support. Narcissa was also clapping in the back, but other than that it was quiet. Another set of hands began clapping behind her, causing her to turn around and see Harry standing on his feet and clapping for Draco as well. Others people, seeing the Boy Who Lived clapping for the Malfoy heir, began to clap as well though they didn't stand. Hermione turned back around and grinned proudly at Draco, the blond smiling at her as he received his diploma and walked off of the platform and back to his seat. The rest of the diplomas were passed out to the Eighth Year Slytherins, Blaise Zabini being the last to get his.

Once all of the students were seated with their diplomas Professor McGonagall began speaking her last speech, congratulating the students and encouraging them in their future endeavors. She got a little choked up as she spoke of how she was so thankful to see this many students being able to walk knowing they had suffered a great many los in all of their Houses, some even having lost friends. Even so she was able to compose herself and finish her speech. And then finally she said the words everyone was waiting to hear.

"Hogwarts students, you have all officially graduated and are graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congratulations!"

Everyone cheered as they stood up and hugged one another. Hermione made her way towards Harry and Ron, throwing her arms around her best friends as they hugged her in return. As she held them she exclaimed, "Congratulations!"

Ron laughed and replied, "Congratulations to you too, Mione."

"I can't believe we did it," Harry said.

"Yeah, now we have to find work or something."

Harry and Hermione laughed at their friends words before being swamped by the Weasley clan. They were all hugged and kissed on, being congratulated for graduating, as well as Ginny when she finally made her way over. Hermione took that time to slip away, looking for a certain blond in green robes. As she walked she ran into someone wearing blue Ravenclaw robes. Realizing it was Padma Patil she said, "Oh Padma, I'm sorry. Congratulations on graduating. I think Parvati is somewhere over there." Hermione pointed towards the crowd of Gryffindors, easily spotting the other Patil twin in her red robes.

"Congratulations to you too, Hermione. But I was actually making my way towards Ron. I wanted to ask him if he wanted to go with Hogsmeade with me before any celebrations get underway," Padma said.

Hermione blinked in confusion, remembering clearly how Ron had taken the girl in front of her to the Yule Ball and treated her poorly as his date because of his jealousy towards her and Viktor. Deciding to voice these thoughts she also said, "I wasn't sure you ever wanted to talk to Ron again after that."

Padma nodded and said, "Yes, I know. I thought that too, but when we started school again we got partnered for an assignment in Charms and we got to know each other. He also apologized for what happened Fourth Year at the ball and we've been talking ever since. I don't think he's seeing anyone currently, so I decided to give it a shot."

"...Go for it."

"Thanks Hermione!" Padma gave the brunette a quick hug before moving towards the Weasley clan, getting Ron's attention.

Hermione shook her head at that before turned around to begin walking again, only to bump into Draco this time. Arms wrapping around her Draco said, "Congratulations Hermione."

"Congratulations to you too, Draco," she replied as she hugged him. The two of them smiled at each other before pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss, not caring who saw them. Just as they pulled back from their kiss a familiar voice, at least to Hermione, called her name.

Turning around Hermione saw her parents coming towards her with proud smiles on their faces. Tears filled Hermione's eyes before she tore out of Draco's embrace and rushed to her parents. The Grangers enveloped their daughter in a hug, tears running down both Hermione and her mother's faces, her father holding them happily. Looking at them Hermione said, "Mum, dad, I'm so sorry I haven't seen you in over two years, and I'm sorry I didn't come home after Sixth Year. So much was going on and I worried for you so much. I went searching for you after the war but the house had been sold and I wasn't sure where you were."

"Ladybug, it's alright," Hermione's father Robert told her. "Professor Snape found us and relocated us to Australia. He told us it was to protect us from some evil witches and wizards that might want to torture us for information about you."

"Hermione, we don't blame you anything, and we're so proud of what you've accomplished," her mother Jean said.

As the Grangers continued to embrace and reunite, Draco walked over to his mother and brother and said, "Thank you for bringing the Grangers here for Hermione."

Narcissa nodded and said, "Of course, Dragon. Their location was a bit hard to find, but I found them and invited them to witness their daughter's graduation. They remembered me as their daughter's boyfriend's mother and instantly agreed."

Draco nodded before hugging his mother who congratulated him for his graduating, passing Callum to his big brother who had been reaching for him since seeing Draco walk across the platform to receive his diploma. The moment the little Snape was in Draco's arms he began squealing happily and wrapped his little arms around the blond's neck, causing Draco to laugh.

Hermione, having finally pulled herself back together, pulled her parents back over to the Malfoy's and said, "Mum, dad, you remember my boyfriend Draco. And his mother Narcissa."

"Nice to make your acquaintance again, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Draco said shaking their hands.

"Yes, you as well," Robert said shaking his hand with a smile. "And we've reacquainted with Mrs. Malfoy."

Jean nodded and said, "Yes, we have. But who is this cute little man?"

Callum looked at Jean before looking at Hermione. Recognizing some sort of resemblance to them he smiled and reached over to be held by the Muggle woman, causing Jean to 'aww' and coo at him as he was passed into her arms. Hermione giggled and said, "This is Narcissa's baby son, Callum Severus Snape."

"Snape?" Robert asked.

"Oh hush, Robert. We already figured Narcissa was in some sort of relationship with Professor Snape when we met them. It's no surprise this little bit of preciousness is the result of it," Jean said before turning back to Callum who was playing with her hair.

Narcissa smiled before saying, "Well we should be heading back to the manor to celebrate Draco and Hermione. Hermione, are you going to go visit the Weasley's later?"

Hermione nodded and said, "Yes. I already know Mrs. Weasley is expecting me to be there at some point today, since Ron, Ginny, and Harry are already going to be there."

"Alright then. Well come on, let us get out the wards and head back to the Manor."

"One moment mother, I need to talk to Hermione for a moment," Draco said.

The blonde woman nodded and she, Callum, and the Grangers started heading towards the wards surrounding Hogwarts, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. When they were out of earshot Hermione asked, "What did you want to talk about, Draco?"

Draco swallowed nervously before saying, "Hermione, you know I love you more than anything and I want to be with you forever."

Brown eyes widened at hearing the way her lover was starting off. Was Draco…proposing?!"

"But I'm not particularly ready to get married or anything. I want to get my dream career started first before I do. But I wanted to give you something." Fishing into his robes he pulled out a little ring box and handed it to the brunette. Hermione opened it and found a beautiful ring with a silver band and a sapphire surrounded by tiny red rubies, all of them set to look like a flower. However the silver band had an inscription on the inside that said, _My support, love, and friend…forever have my heart._

"Draco," Hermione said softly before looking into grey eyes.

Draco took it out of the box and held it out to place on her finger. As he slipped it on he said, "This is what the Muggles call a promise ring. Apparently it is to symbolize commitment and a promise to marry that person in the future."

Hermione felt tears fill her eyes as she asked, "You want to marry me in the future?"

The blond blushed before nodding and saying, "But it's only a promise to right now."

"I'll take it! I love you, Draco Malfoy and I'm looking forward to the future." Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him deeply. Draco was happy that Hermione accepted his promise ring and held her in return, kissing her back. When they finally stopped kissing they pressed their foreheads together and smiled at each other lovingly.

The clearing of a throat behind them caught their attention and they turned to see Professor McGonagall standing there with a smile. Blushing Hermione brought her arms down from Draco's neck and held Draco's hand as she said, "Professor, hi."

"You can call me Minerva now, Hermione," Minerva said with a chuckle. "And congratulations on your promise ring."

"Thank you," Draco said. "Can we help you?"

Minerva nodded and said, "Mr. Malfoy, it has come to my attention that you would like to become a Potions Master and you had planned to apprentice under Severus." At the boy's nod she said, "Well Severus, though dead, is still certified to apprentice you through his portrait and has agreed to help you in your endeavors to become a Potions Master. Your apprenticeship will begin next week starting Monday morning. He will be waiting in a portrait in the Potions classroom."

Draco stared in awe at the Headmistress before smiling and saying, "Thank you so much."

Nodding the older witch then turned to Hermione and said, "And I've also heard that you are considering taking up Transfiguration and becoming a master in that."

Hermione nodded and said, "Yes, I am hoping to become a Transfiguration Master and be able to teach it like you."

Minerva nodded before smiling and saying, "I will see you in my office Monday morning. Have a good day." And with that she turned and walked back into the crowd of folks.

Both Hermione and Draco looked after her before grinning and laughing happily. They both received apprenticeships just moments after graduating and started just next week. Taking his girlfriend's hand Draco said, "Let's go home."

The brunette nodded and the two of them walked away from Hogwarts hand in hand to meet with their family, ready to celebrate their achievements and share the good news. The whole way Hermione couldn't help smiling, excitedly wondering what the future held for them.

* * *

 _Three Years Later…_

"Hermione, calm down. You'll get it eventually," Harry told his friend who was bent over a Transfiguration book, flipping through the pages in frustration.

Hermione huffed before slamming the book shut saying, "But I've always gotten Transfiguration, no matter how hard! Why can't I do something as simple as Human Transfiguration?!"

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Of course you think it's simple. Mione, you can't always get everything on the first try. Remember when you tried with riding a broom?"

"I'm not made to fly, so I understand that. But I can do any Transfiguration subject as easy as baking a cake. So why not now? I need to be able to accomplish this before my exam next week!"

Hermione groaned in frustration and laid her head on the table, lighting thumping her head against it. Harry and Ron looked at each other before looking back at their friend. It wasn't just that she couldn't get the magical concept of Human Transfiguration that was making Hermione upset, but rather her pregnant hormones. The brunette witch was six months pregnant and had been rather snappy when it came to her learning. And when she got like this, the only person that could calm her down when she got like this was her fiancé. Ron looked at Harry and nodded his head towards the stairs, silently telling him to bring Draco down the stairs.

Harry nodded and headed up the stairs of Malfoy Manor, saying 'hello' to a portrait as he passed by. Reaching the room that was Draco's office, he knocked on the door before opening it saying, "Hey Malfoy."

Draco looked up from the papers in front of him to see his friend, as weird as it had been to fully become that, standing in the doorway. Blinking he asked, "What is it?"

"Hermione is stressing herself out again, and Ron and I are tired of trying to placate her."

The blond wizard nodded before standing from his chair and walking over to the door saying, "Stay in here with Callum for me, please. Mother is with Mrs. Greengrass at the moment and couldn't take him with her."

Harry looked to the couch to see the three year old boy sleeping on it with his thumb in his mouth. Callum was looking just like his father and always asked how Severus was like when he was alive. He also asked Harry when he could play with Teddy Lupin seeing as they were near same age. Harry nodded and entered the office as Draco left and headed down the stairs. Entering the library he found his fiancé with her head on the table while she caressed her pregnant stomach where their son resided. Ron took that moment to leave, saying he needed to go see Padma before leaving the couple alone.

Draco moved behind the brunette and began rubbing her shoulders, feeling the tension in them leave. As Hermione relaxed he asked, "What is it this time?"

Hermione hummed before answering, "Human Transfiguration."

"McGonagall said that it wasn't going to be easy, just like learning how to become an Animagus. I'm surprised you refused to do that."

"I didn't want to. But I need to be able to accomplish this for my exam next week. And if I pass that and the next one, I'll get my certificate and be announced a Transfiguration Master."

The blond nodded before moving next to her and hugging her. The brunette sighed and hugged the man back, easily settling into his embrace. As they held each other Draco said, "You'll get it, I know you will. But you can't always do everything by yourself, especially being pregnant with our son now. It's alright to ask for help if you need it."

Hermione nodded before saying, "I know, but I have to do this on my own. That way I know I can."

"We both know if this is stressing you out this badly, you need help. We can't have you losing sleep or unintentionally harming the baby because of it. I'll even take some time away from my studies and help you before your exam next week."

"But Draco-"

"Let me help you, Hermione."

Brown eyes looked into grey before she finally sighed and nodded with a smile, knowing she wasn't going to be able to out argue with the blond. Draco grinned before kissing his fiancé, Hermione chuckling a little into it. When they pulled apart Hermione asked, "Can we take a break first?"

Draco laughed and nodded, taking Hermione's hand and kissing it before suggesting they go out into town for a bit and take Callum with them. As they stood and went up the stairs to go get the young Snape, Hermione smiled and said, "I love you, Draco."

Giving her another kiss Draco replied, "I love you too, Hermione."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the end of Let Me Help You. It has been a long journey getting this story to turn out how I wanted, but I'm glad it came out the way it did. Thank you all so much for tuning in and reading it. You guys are awesome! Once again, thank you and I hope you stay tuned for what's to come next. With much love, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
